Our Love Is Like A Movie
by Miss-Moonlight-Granger
Summary: Et si Hermione devait faire une recherche avec son pire ennemi Draco Malfoy, et qu'ils tombaient sur un jeu qui leurs feront plus que rapprocher. "Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi" disait l'instruction du jeu. Dray et Herm' vont devoir combattre ensemble dans une monde moldu, un film moldu ou un moment historique moldu. Une histoire romantiques, d'aventure, et d'humour. Allez-y
1. Back To Hogwarts

Une nouvelle année commençait pour Hermione Granger. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Neville, Seamus, les sœurs Patil et tous ses autres amis lui manquait. Hagrid lui manquait, bizarrement Mme McGonagall aussi. Le temps avait changé depuis que Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-dire-le-nom était mort. Mais qu'importe, il est mort, donc appelons-le Voldemort. Cette bataille ou plus d'un mourut, pour le bien dans le monde restait tous les jours collé à l'esprit d'Hermione. En repensant aux scènes de combat ou Hermione a dû faire face, elle soupira un long et douloureux soupir. Elle espérait, maintenant que tout ou presque c'est arrangé, que cette année soit meilleure que les précédentes.

Elle prît dans ses bras Pattenrond, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le 9 ¾. Oui, c'était la première année qu'elle marchait dans la gare, seule, sans ses parents. Ses parents qu'elle aimait tellement, mais qu'elle a dû jeter un sort d'amnésie pour qu'ils oublient l'existence de leur fille adorée. Elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas en être obligée, mais elle le devait. Elle avait peur de mourir durant le combat final et de leur briser le cœur. Elle en souffrait, et ses amis le remarquaient, mais ils croyaient qu'elle pensait juste à ses études et qu'elle s'y plongeait en avance comme elle le faisait chaque année. Alors que non. Hermione souffrait du manque de ses parents. Elle aurait tellement voulu se présenter devant eux et leur dire « Voilà, je suis votre fille » Mais non, ce n'était pas possible malheureusement.

Plongée dans ses pensées, accompagnée des Weasley et de Harry, avec qui elle avait passé les vacances vu qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment une maison, elle marchait la tête baissée repensant aux beaux et mauvais souvenirs de ses années précédentes à l'école de magie.

-Hermione, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Ginny un peu inquiète.

-Oui, je vais bien. J'avais juste la tête ailleurs, lui répondit la Lionne.

-Tu en es sûre ? insista la rousse.

-Oui , et ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense juste aux souvenirs que nous avions passés. Je crois que l'on devrait monter dans le Poudlard express, lui dit-elle après avoir entendu un sifflement.

-Je crois aussi, dit Ron qui voulait s'incruster à leurs discution.

Ginny et Ron saluèrent leurs parents, ainsi que Harry et Hermione. Ils remercièrent monsieur et madame Weasley de les avoir invités à passer les grandes vacances chez eux. Alors que le train se remplissait petit à petit d'anciens et de nouveaux étudiants, les quatre amis s'assirent dans un compartiment et saluèrent les parents des roux par la fenêtre. Le train démarrait et l'on pouvait entendre les cris excités des premières années.

-Pauvres gamins, ils ne savent pas ce qui l'attendent, dit Ron d'un ton dramatique.

-Moi je me souviens que ma première année n'était pas aussi mal que ça, dit la Weasley.

-C'est ça, tu as failli te faire tuer par Tom Jesudor, mais oui, c'était une superbe année ! dit ironiquement son frère.

-C'est bon. Tu m'as comprise et en plus les années suivantes étaient beaucoup meilleures, rabat-joie, lui répondit-elle.

-Hermione ? Tu es plutôt bizarre ces derniers jours. Tu es sûre que…

-Oui ! Je vais bien ! Arrêtez de vous faire du souci ! Coupa-elle Harry d'un ton qui devenait crescendo.

- Désolé, pas la peine de me crier dessus, lui répondit l'élu d'un ton boudeur.

-Je .. ff.. Je suis désolé Harry, ces derniers jours ce n'est pas la fête comme tu peux remarquer. Désolé..

-Je t'excuse, ce n'est pas grave.

-Je croyais que tu étais impatiente de commencer les cours et que tu ne nous parlais pas parce que tu préparais déjà tout ton planning de l'année. Tu es vraiment bizarre Granger, dit Ron d'un ton plutôt familier aux oreilles d'Hermione. Il avait imité un peu le ton que Drago Malfoy prenait pour lui parler. _Oh non, pas encore lui. Oh s'il vous plait qu'il ne vienne pas à Poudlard cette année_. _Ça m'étonnerait, vu qu'il a rejoint les Mangemorts quand Voldemort avait demandé qui voulait se joindre à lui. Oh non pitié, _sedisait-elle intérieurement.

Par la fenêtre elle pouvait voir le paysage triste qui s'offrait à elle, défilant devant ses yeux. Du ciel grisâtre, tombait de grosses gouttes de pluie. Les larmes des cieux comme le disait parfois Ginny. Dans le train il faisait étrangement froid et il avançait plus rapidement qu'à la normale. La dame qui vendait des friandises, habillé tout en blanc et coiffée avec un chignon, arriva devant leurs portes et les garçons ne se firent pas prier pour acheter toutes sucreries qui leur tombaient sous la main.

-Je me retire, dit la lionne. Je dois me rafraichir.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, dit Ginny.

-Non, c'est bon. Merci chéri, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne vous comprends pas les filles, ajouta Ron. Vous allez ensemble aux toilettes, normal. Nous si on propose à un autre mec s'il veut qu'on l'accompagne, il nous prendra sûrement pour un fou !

-Sauf que vous, vous êtes des garçons. Et que… bah voilà, lui répondit sa sœur.

Granger ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle passait de portes en portes. Elle pouvait voir quelques un de ses amis, qu'elle saluait s'ils la remarquaient, des couples en train de se bécoter, des secondes en train d'ouvrir leurs choco grenouille. Elle marchait lentement et parfois, marchait de travers sans le faire exprès. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte ou l'on pouvait voir inscrit dessus W.C, elle le vit. Seul et pensif. Habillé d'un ensemble noir chic et de ses chaussures noires tellement bien cirés que l'on pourrait voir notre reflet s'y refléter. Elle vit son pire ennemi, Drago Malfoy. Aussi solitaire que l'on pourrait être. Se tournant les pouces, comme si il cherchait à faire passer le temps.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était depuis un bon moment en train de fixer le blond, jusqu'à qu'il tourne sa tête vers elle, la regardant d'une façon interrogative. Hermione se retourna rapidement et s'avança presque en courant vers les toilettes. Elle ouvrit le robinet, et se mouilla le visage. Depuis que Malfoy avait rejoint les mangemorts, tout le monde l'évitait. Sauf Parkinson et Blaise. _Bizarrement ils n'étaient pas avec lui. Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?_ _Laisse tomber Hermione. Ce sont ses affaires, il n'avait qu'à avoir refusé la proposition de Voldemort et voilà. Et en plus de ça je deviens folle. Super, si je continue à me parler à moi-même , je devrais consulter une psychomage _, se disait-elle. Elle ouvrit la porte des W.C et trouva Drago, droit comme un piquet devant elle. Le regard vide, tellement vide qu'elle en eut presque peur.

-Tu avais un problème Granger ? dit celui-ci d'un ton tellement doux mais qui cachait de la méchanceté.

-Euh.. N … Non, laisse-moi passer.. dit-elle en essayant de se faire un passage.

-Tu as peur Granger ? lui demanda le blond un peu amusé

-Non, je n'ai pas peur, maintenant laisse-moi passer ! Drago se retira et la regarda marcher jusqu'à son compartiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire chier Granger. Et si il pouvait la faire peur, encore mieux. Quelque chose en lui, le poussait à la détester. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était son sang qui lui donnait envie de se défouler sur elle, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre. Donc il supposait que c'était ça. Cet été fût un été assez dur pour le sang pur.

Son père avait été transféré à Azkaban, sa mère pleurait presque tous les jours, et lui.. Eh bien il était guetté par les journalistes de La Gazette du Sorcier qui tenait à savoir, pourquoi s'être converti en Mangemort. Le blond avait failli aussi, aller avec son père à Azkaban. Mais le juré de la magie avait décidé de ne pas en faire ainsi vu qu'il n'avait pas plus que 17 ans, qu'il n'avait tué personne et qu'il était forcé de le faire car on lui disait que si il ne devenait pas un mage noir, que l'on tuerait sa famille.

Hermione qui était assise maintenant à côté de Ginny, mit sa robe de sorcier ainsi que les autres, car le train était bientôt arrivé. Durant le peu de trajet qu'il restait, les quatre copains parlaient de leurs emploie de temps, se demandait qui allait être le nouveau professeur de Potion et le professeur de Défense Contre La Magie Noire, qui allait être le nouveau professeur de métamorphose ? Vu que McGonagall est devenue la directrice de l'établissement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient devenir. Tout le monde à part Hermione savait qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient devenir. Harry voulait être aurore, Ron, jouer de Quiditch. Ginny voulait être médicomage, et elle.. Bah elle voulait rester à jamais jeune, juste une simple étudiante. Elle ne savait pas vraiment que devenir, et en avait peur.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils pouvaient voir se dessiner sous la pluie, dans le ciel, la forme d'un immense château, Poudlard.

Potter, les Weasley et Granger virent une silhouette qui leurs semblaient familière.

-Hagrid ! Crièrent-ils ensemble.

L'appelé se retourna et vit les quatre adolescents qui lui semblait avoir trop rapidement grandit en sept années.

-Bonsoir les enfants, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

-Très bien répondit Harry. Et les tiennes ?

-Oh, merveilleusement bien, répondit le géant. J'ai une superbe nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il, sa lampe à la main.

-Quoi donc ? demanda avec curiosité la lionne.

-Je… je me suis marié !

-Pardon ? Dit Ron sous le choc.

-Oui ! Vous vous souvenez madame Maxime, la directrice de Beaux bâtons qui était venu lors du tournoi des trois sorcier.. Eh bien aujourd'hui c'est ma femme !

Les quatre Gryfondors se regardèrent, heureux pour Hagrid mais aussi surpris de cette nouvelle. Ils n'auraient, même si il n'y rien de mal, jamais imaginer Hagrid et Maxime se marier.. Et partager la même maison ! L'heureux élu était à côté d'eux, avait un sourire bête au visage.

-Vous n'êtes pas contents pour moi ? Dit celui-ci qui avait remarqué le silence qui régnait dans la discution. Le sourire qu'Hagrid était auparavant dessiné sur son visage s'effaça

-Si très ! Répondit Ginny.

-Félicitations, lui dirent Ron et Harry

-Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ajouta Hermione avec un grand sourire. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne nous aies pas invités ? ajouta-elle.

-On n'a invité personne. On avait préféré garder ça secret, vous êtes les seuls à savoir avec McGonagall. Bon les enfants, je dois accompagner les premières années. Vous m'excusez hein ? On se voit au festin, ajouta-il.

Harry avait les yeux ronds, après avoir entendu ce que Hagrid venait de lui dire. Tous les élèves de dernière année se dirigèrent vers le même chemin. Un chemin qui auparavant était mouillé de sang, de tous les battants qui avaient combattus auprès d'Harry, l'ancien plus grand mage noir qui n'eut existé.

Marchant sur le chemin rempli de petits cailloux, Hermione voyait au loin Drago, une pomme verte à la main, marchant nonchalamment vers la même direction qu'eux. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui avait changé, et Merlin seul savait quoi.

Après cinq minutes de marche assez lente, ils y arrivèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant cette porte qui a dû être reconstruite. Une porte en fer qui, d'après le nouveau livre ''L'histoire De Poudlard Après Le Combat Final'', était ensorcelé ne permettant à quiconque qui en soit un élève ou un professeur de pénétrer dans l'école. Il se fermait aussi automatiquement, dès qu'il sentait un danger qui s'approchait. Hermione regardait cette porte, comme si elle voulait trouver le secret qui se cachait en celle-ci.

Après avoir été bien mouillés par la pluie qui se transformait petit à petit en orage, ils purent enfin rentrer dans l'école et se diriger vers leurs chambres afin de déposer ses affaires, et pour ensuite redescendre à la grande Salle où les attendaient un grand festin.

Chaque élève s'assit à la table de sa maison et attendaient avec impatience les premières années qui allaient arriver, et se coiffer du Choixpeau que Neville avait on va dire sauver, afin de commencer à manger. Mais alors que Hermione regardait les autres tables, cherchant ses amis et regardant les places vides que quelques-uns de ses compagnons avaient laissé après leurs funeste mort, Mme McGonagall se mit à l'endroit où auparavant se positionnait Dumbledore, avant sa mort, pour faire un discourt de bienvenue aux nouveaux, ainsi qu'aux anciens élèves.

-Chers élèves, commença-elle. Je vous souhaite tout d'abord, la bienvenue à Poudlard. Une nouvelle année commence, et j'espère que vous apprendrez bien vos leçons et que vous sortirez de cette école, diplômés et fier du parcours que vous avez fait. Vous avez sûrement remarqués, que je me situe, à l'endroit même où, notre cher et défunt ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, vous parlait encore il y a moins de trois ans, dit-elle avec de la tristesse et comme une envie de retenir ses pleurs dans la voix. Je suis donc honorée de vous dire aujourd'hui que je suis votre nouvelle directrice. Je vous prie s'il vous plait, que nous fassions tous une petite minute de silence, en hommage de cet ancien et courageux directeur. Tous les élèves se turent pendant une minute.

Une minute qui aux yeux de Hermione paraissait interminable et beaucoup trop triste. Reposez en paix Monsieur Dumbledore reprit McGonagall. Revenons à nos moutons mes chers élèves. Commençons cette année par de la joie, et non de la tristesse. Je vous demande à tous d'accueillir comme il se doit nos nouveaux élèves, dit-elle avant que la porte de la salle s'ouvre et laisse voir de petites têtes timides suivre Hagrid, qui après s'installa près des professeurs. A leurs table, on pouvait voir trois nouveaux professeurs. Un était habillé tout en noir. La seul couleur que l'on pouvait voir sur ses habits, étaient le gris, avec lequel on avait brodé quelque chose d'illisible sur les manches de sa robe de sorcier. L'homme était d'une peau pâle, chauve et avait des yeux d'un bleu électrique. Il était assez maigre et l'on pouvait voir plusieurs cicatrices, quelques-unes plus grandes ou larges que d'autres.

-Je parie que c'est le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, dit Ron

-J'en suis presque sûre, affirma Ginny.

-Et c'est qui le professeur qui est à ses côtés ?

Hermione tourna la tête et vit une dame, assez jeune. Elle avait des cheveux noirs. Aussi noirs que le charbon et des yeux gris pâles. Elle était vraiment très belle. Sa peau était très blanche, et l'on aurait dit, que si elle souriait, sa peau craquerait en mille morceaux. Elle était fine et assez grande.

-Elle c'est Mme Lostingo. C'est notre nouvelle professeur de potion.

-Enfin une canon pour nous faire des cours, Dit Ron la bouche entre ouverte.

-Attends, lui dit Ginny. Tu as un peu de bave sur ton menton.

-C'est ça, lui répondit-il alors que ses amis s'esclaffaient.

-Et le professeur, là-bas ? dit Ginny. C'est qui ?

Le trio d'or regardèrent vers la même direction que la rouge-et-or. Ils virent un vielle homme, qui avait plutôt l'aire fatigué, et pas très intrigué par le discourt de McGonagall. Il ressemblait étrangement à Dumbledore. Il possédait une longue barbe blanche, aussi longue que ses cheveux. Il avait des yeux gris/bleus et regardait Harry Potter fixement.

-Le frère de Albus Dumbledore, répondirent les trois amis au même temps.

-Maintenant, je vais appeler par ordre alphabétique les nouveaux élèves et vous allez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret pour que je puisse vous coiffer avec le Choixpeau qui, comme sa chanson vous l'a dit, est destiné à vous dire, dans quelle maison vous irez.

-Tu as entendu sa musique ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

-Non.

-Alecia Azminia !

Une petite fille blonde aux yeux noisettes s'avança vers la nouvelle directrice. Celle-ci déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête après qu'elle s'eut assis.

-GRYFONDOR ! cria le choix peau.

On entendit des applaudissements et des sifflements venant de la table de Gryfondor.

La petite s'assit près d'une deuxième année qui lui souhaita la bienvenue.

-Aliya Simson !

Une autre petite fille, qui avait l'aire plus grande que la précédente, brune aux yeux marron s'avança vers la directrice et s'assit

-SERPENTARD !

De nouveaux sifflements ainsi que des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la table des Serpentards.

McGonagall arriva enfin à la lettre Z.

-Zakaria Solenance !

-SERDAIGLE !

Après que tous les élèves de première année se soient assis à leur table, les verres et plats en or se remplirent. Enfin le festin pouvait commencer. Hermione engouffra son assiette et monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec d'autres filles Gryfondors. Il n'était que 20 heures 15, et elle était déjà épuisée. Elle prépara les livres dont elle aurait besoin le lendemain et se coucha sur son lit baldaquin de couleur rouge.


	2. First School Day

Biip biip. Le réveil d'Hermione sonnait, mais malheureusement pour elle, il sonnait un peu trop tard. Car quand il sonna, il était déjà neuf heures et quart. La rouge et or s'habilla très rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'habiller aussi correctement que d'habitude. C'est à peine le début des cours, et elle est déjà en retard. Elle mit rapidement sa robe de sorcier, lança des jurons à son réveil qui auraient fait pâlir McGonagall et prit son sac, pour descendre telle une furie vers la grande salle pour prendre un petit pain. _Oh, tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, il y a plus important, _se dit-elle.

Elle était tellement pressée, qu'elle avait complétement oublié de brosser les cheveux, qui avec le temps s'étaient adoucis et commençaient à être fatigués de l'énerver tous les matins. En passant -ou plutôt en courant- devant les classes où d'autres élèves la regardaient d'un air surpris, après tout c'est vraiment bizzard qu'HERMIONE GRANGER soit arrivée en retard aux cours, elle vit sa touffe de cheveux emmêlé se refléter sur les fenêtres et décida de prendre trente secondes pour les attacher avec un crayon.

C'est donc en suant, sa chemise blanche pas très bien boutonnée, les lacets de ses bottes pas bien noués et sa cravate desserrée qui lui donnait une espèce d'allure de fille rebelle , qu'Hermione toqua à la porte où se trouvait le premier cour de potion. Un « Entrez » se fit entendre et Hermione ouvra timidement la porte.

-Vous êtes en retard mademoiselle, dit le professeur Lostingo.

_Non, c'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi je courais depuis maintenant trois bonnes minutes ! pensa-elle_

-Je suis vraiment désolé madame..

-Mademoiselle s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle Lostingo. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. C'est le premier jour d'école, donc vous êtes excusée.

Hermione entra, essoufflée et vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule place. _Oh non pas à côté de lui…_

-Comme je le disais, mademoiselle… comment vous appelez vous ?

-Hermione.. Granger ajouta celle-ci.

-Mademoiselle Granger, cette année vous travaillerez par binômes. Si vous étiez venu un peu plus en avance, vous auriez pu choisir à côté de qui, vous vouliez vous asseoir, mais vu qu'il n'y a plus de place, vous devrez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Malfoy cette année.

_Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.. ou plutôt un cauchemar. Tu vas bien tôt te réveiller Hermione, Ne t'inquiète pas, se répétait-elle._ Malgré ce que Mlle Lonstingo lui avait dit, Hermione restait plantée là. En plein milieu de la classe. Sa professeur la fixait et vice-versa.

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne, miss Granger ? Dit le professeur de potion.

-Euh.. non. Désolé.

_En tout cas, pour le moment, ce n'est pas ma professeure préférée celle-là, se disait-elle. Fichu réveil._

Et c'est la tête baissée, qu'elle avançait sous le regard de ses camarades, vers la table ou était Malfoy, lançant des regards de secours vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré la discution que Hermione et Lostingo avaient partagés, même quand Lostingo avait prononcé son nom, Drago ne leva pas la tête.

Hermione enfin arrivée, déposa son sac par terre, sortit son manuel de potion et s'assit doucement sur sa chaise, comme si elle cherchait à ne faire point de bruit. Elle lança un regard à Malfoy qui avait enfin relevé la tête et la regardait avec un regard qui était un espèce de mélange entre la surprise, l'amusement et le dégout.

-Un nouveau style, Granger ? demanda le Serpentard qui bataillât du regard Hermione de la tête aux pieds.

-Ne commence pas Malfoy, lui répondit froidement la lionne.

-Calme ! Ne me mords pas. Tu deviens une rebelle ou quoi ? Tu essayes de séduire Weslaid avec ta chemise quasi déboutonnée ?

-C'est ça, tais-toi la fouine.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça espèce de sang-de-bourbe ou tu vas le regretter, dit celui-ci d'un air plus méchant que d'habitude. L'année commençait très bien comme elle pouvait le voir. Quoi de pire que de rester toute une année coincé avec son pire ennemi comme binôme en potion ? En cette heure-là, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard devaient faire une potion qui guériraient les plus extrêmes blessures.

-Je t'ai dit Malfoy qu'il fallait mettre deux pincés d'estragon

-Je ne fais que suivre ce que qui est écrit dans le manuel Granger !

-Mais C'EST CE qui est écrit pauvre illettré !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, intervint le professeur

-Ce qui se passe est que mon binôme me dit des conneries !

-Soyez plus gentlemen monsieur Malfoy. Et ce n'est pas deux ni une pincé d'estragon qu'il faut ajouter, mais bien trois. Vous êtes donc tous les deux en tort, dit celle-ci avant de partir faire un autre tour entre les tables des autres élèves.

-Oui.. ben ajoute trois alors…

-Tu es vraiment la fille la plus bizarre, soupira-il

Après une heure d'enfer avec son pire ennemi, Hermione sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle déposa son sac par terre et tira le crayon qui tenait auparavant ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle sortit sa brosse et se les peingna.

-Ah.. comment faire pour qu'il m'appartienne ? Dit une voix gamine derrière elle. Si seulement je connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à l'avoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mimi ? Demanda agacée Hermione.

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas remarqué. Je parle du sûrement le plus beau garçon, le plus courageux et le plus fort garçon que je connaisse. Harry Potter, dit-elle avant un gloussement.

-Et.. pourquoi tu me parles de Harry ?

-Je voudrais que tu m'aides à l'obtenir, dit le spectre en s'approchant un peu plus de la Gryffondor.

-Je suis désolée Mimi, mais ce ne sera pas possible..

-Oui, parce que il me trouve moche hein ? C'est ça ? Je suis que Mimi la pleurnicharde pour lui ? dit-elle en pleurs. Non désolé Granger, mais il va m'aimer, j'en suis sûre.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est parce qu'il est déjà avec Ginny, dit la lionne qui paraissait encore plus agacée.

-Et bien il m'appartiendra ! Cria-elle avant d'approcher encore plus son visage à moitié transparent devant Hermione. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour se mettre du crayon sous les yeux.

-Depuis quand tu te maquilles ?

-Depuis cet été. Il faut que je commence à être présentable. Je dois déjà commencer pour le futur, mais depuis quand tu t'en soucis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante. Après avoir réussie à s'échapper de Mimi, Hermione resserra sa cravate et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle s'assit près de ses amis et commença à manger sans dire mot.

-Heum.. Hermione ? dit Harry.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-il.

-Plus au moins, je viens de sortir d'une heure infernal où je devais travailler avec Malfoy, puis je reste un quart d'heure coincée avec Mimi, donc oui plus au moins on va dire ça.

-Mimi ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, elle veut sortir avec toi, répondit-elle à risque de faire rougir de colère Ginny.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Que tu étais déjà avec Ginny, dit –elle en lançant un sourire à la rousse qui se décontracta un peu plus. Hermione ne comprenait pas. C'était un fantôme, et elle n'avait aucune chance d'être avec lui, alors pourquoi avoir donc cette haine.

-Et quand à ton retard et ton maquillage ?

-J'étais en retard parce que mon incapable de réveil ne m'avait pas réveillée à l'heure. Et quand au maquillage… Ben je suis une fille non ?

-Oui, mais ça me fait juste un peu bizzard…

-Je n'ai plus le droit de prendre soin de moi ?

-N.. non non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste nouveau. Mais tu es très jolie ! dit Ron

Hermione le regarda, et lui fit un petit sourire. L'année précédente, dans la chambre des Secrets, ils s'étaient embrassés. Oui, elle le voulait elle aussi, mais quand ils s'étaient embrassé, ça ne lui avait pas fait un très grand effet. Elle croyait pourtant, que c'était avec passion qu'elle l'aimait, mais depuis que ce baiser n'avait pas vraiment eu d'impact sur la brune, elle ne cessait de penser, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient. Elle avait peur de briser le cœur de Ron, qui d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, l'aimait, mais tout en le cachant. Elle ne savait plus ou se situer dans le relation, mais préférait rester ami avec lui.

-On a quoi après ? demanda Harry qui trouvait le silence qui s'était installé trop pesant.

-On a cour avec Hagrid, dit-elle réjouie. On a cours avec les Serdaigle.

-Super. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris d'épouser la vielle chnoque de Maxime, dit Ron.

-Arrêtez, c'est son choix, et je suis heureuse pour lui, dit Ginny.

Après avoir pris leurs collation, le trio s'en allèrent vers la forêt interdite pour rejoindre Hagrid ainsi que les autres Gryffondors et Serdaigles.

-Bonjour ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler… Des dragons Egyptiens ! Ces si belles créatures ! Qui peut me dire, de quoi se nourrit un Dragon Egyptien ? On vit pour la première fois que Hermione ne levait pas la main, et que ce fût Patil qui la leva.

-Oui ? dit Hagrid à celle-ci.

-Les Dragons d'Egypte se nourrissent de sable et de tout insecte venimeux.

-Exacte !

-Ne nous dites pas que vous avez rapporté un dragon ? Dit une voix de fille.

-Non, McGonagall ne voulait pas. Mais nous allons voir à quoi il ressemble grâce à des projections d'images. Donc, je disais. Le Dragon d'Egypte est… expliquait Hagrid sans qu'Hermione ne suive vraiment le cours.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'arrivait plus à suivre les cours, comme il se doit. Elle était à moitié dans ce monde, à moitié sur la lune. Elle pensait à tout et à rien. Et ses amis l'avaient remarqués. Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione avait un souci, c'était juste qu'elle se désintéressait aux cours qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Après tout, lorsqu'on est une bibliothèque ambulante, et que l'on connait déjà un chapitre d'une histoire, pourquoi être obligée de la lire ? Pour une première journée de cours, elle se passait plutôt bien. Mis-à-part qu'elle devra vivre toute l'année avec les remarques infernales de son pire ennemi.

Lorsqu'ils avaient eu cours avec monsieur Schneider, leurs prof de Magies contre les Force du Mal, elle fût surprise, et amusée d'entendre sa voix. Pour un homme qui avait l'air battant et courageux, il avait une drôle de voix très aigue. Même un peu trop. On aurait dit, qu'il avait aspiré l'air qui était dans un ballon, et que ceci provoquait son changement de voix. Mais malgré sa voix, il était plutôt gentil, et n'avait rien à voir avec les anciens professeurs –à part Lupin et Fol Oeil- .

Le soir venu, Hermione monta dans la salle commune des Gryffodors et prit un bouquin puis s'assit devant la bonne et chaude cheminée. On aurait dit, que le feu dansait et que la braise s'illuminait telle un fragment de soleil.

-Oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler, entendu-elle dire une fille.

-Je ne sais pas si il existe encore.. lui dit son amie.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? dit une troisième voix.

-Du jeu « Vita Moldu »

-Euh.. et c'est quoi ?

-Tu ne connais pas ? dit la première voix.

-C'est un jeu, qu'un sorcier avait fait. Celui qui ouvrait la boite du jeu, était obligé de jouer au jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

-Et si il ne jouait pas, il était possédé toute sa vie par le fantôme du créateur. Aujourd'hui on dit, que le dernier à y avoir joué, l'a enterré quelque part dans la forêt interdite. Et qua chaque nuit la boite tremble attendant les deux prochains qui y joueront…

-Vous y croyez, vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit le deuxième et la première voix.

-En tout cas, je sais que c'est un jeu dangereux.

-Moi je n'y crois pas. Ce sont juste des légendes de grand-mère pour faire rêver les gamins.

C'est quoi encore cette histoire de jeu ? Qu'est-ce que les jeunes n'inventeraient pas aujourd'hui comme histoire. Hermione se remit à sa lecture et après que la salle commune soit vide, elle alla se doucher. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris aujourd'hui de ne pas suivre le cours, mais ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude d'après elle. Elle s'habilla de son pyjama et après avoir préparé ses affaires et réglé son réveil à sept heures trente, alla se coucher.

Pendant qu'Hermione fermait les paupières, le blond platine sirotait encore devant la cheminée dans un fauteuil plus que confortable, une bonne tassé de café noir pur. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il prit donc un cahier et se mit à écrire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, un sang-pur digne de son nom comme lui, écrirait dans un.. un journal intime. Rien que prononcer ce nom le dégoutait, mais il devait sortir la haine qu'il cachait depuis bien longtemps sur quelque chose. Et si il le faisait sur un élève, il pourrait être renvoyé, et il ne voulait pas attrister encore plus sa mère. Car oui, parfois Malfoy aussi pouvait avoir un cœur.

« Cher journal. D'abord il faut que tu saches que c'est la première et dernière fois que je vais t'appeler comme ça. Donc j'ai vu dans plusieurs films, les héros ou héroïnes tenir un journal intime. Même si ce n'est que pour les fillettes, je vais devoir le faire pour mon bien être. Je ne veux pas perdre de si belle mes cheveux, j'y tiens tant. Je ne sais qu'écrire, si ce n'est que je ressens une profonde haine que personne ne peut comprendre. Je hais tout et n'importe quoi. Et Salazar sait pourquoi. Je me sens bizarre cette année. Je ne m'amuse plus à insulter les gens. Je trouve ça fatigant de toujours chercher une insulte à sortir. Bien sûr, Potty et Weaslaid ce sera pour moi toujours un plaisir de les faire chier. Mais ces derniers jours, tout le monde m'évite. Ignorant que j'ai rejoint la ligue des Mangemorts que pour protéger ma famille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'aime tout de même les voir avoir peur de moi. Tout le monde répond à ce plaisir que j'ai, sauf la Granger. C'est ma nouvelles binôme en potion et je la maudits toujours d'être arrivée en retard à ce fichu cours. Je ne vois pas la même peur dans ses yeux que celle que je vois dans les yeux des autres et ça me fait vraiment chier. Elle et son courage à deux Mornilles. Mais bon, si elle peut me rapporter de bonnes notes en potion, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais être si énervé. Elle a aussi un peu, et bizarrement changé. On aurait dit, qu'elle voulait faire sa rebelle ce matin. En arrivant habillé de sa chemise qui laissait découvrir un petit peu de sa poitrine. Enfin, ce que l'on peut appeler une poitrine. J'espère que j'arriverais comme les autres années à lui en faire autant baver. C'est assez bon pour mon transit. »

Après avoir écrit et lu le paragraphe qu'il venait d'écrire, il jeta un sort de rétrécissement à son livre et le mit dans une petite boite que sa mère lui avait offert. Il se déshabilla, mit son pyjama et se brossa les dents avant de se coucher.


	3. Dreaming

_**Hello hello ! Voici mon troisième chapitre :-D J'espère que vous apprécierez -) Oui, j'écris rapidement mes chapitres depuis que je l'ai commencé (un par jour, ouais ouais x) Mais c'est tout simplement car je suis en vacances et qu'après mes révisions je dois bien m'occuper -) Pour ce chapitre faites ATTENTION aux signaux. **__**Quand vous verrez « ~ » c'est un moment qui se produit avec Drago, et « * » C'est un moment avec Hermione.**__** Je vous aurais prévenu :-) Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, Top ou Flop ? :D Bonne lecture. Merci à ceux qui me followent et followent l'histoire ;)**_

_**Revieuws:**_

**Mama: Ne t'inquiète pas ;-) J'espère que cette suite de plaire :-D**

**Noem's: Yeah, -soupir- notre Hermione devient une femme :') Je ne sais pas si les sorciers ont des réveils, mais je suppose que oui. Comment ils feraient alors pour se réveiller le matin. A moins qu'ils se soient jeté un sort de réveil O.O Lol. Et... OUI ! Bingo, le jeu va être carrément la chose qui.. op op op, je m'arrête. Je ne t'en dis pas plus x)En tout cas Merci encore, tes commentaires sont toujours boustant :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

(Lire et au même temps écouter Lily's Theme- Harry Potter Soundrack)

_-Viens Drago.. viens vers nous.. tu ne le regretteras pas, disait une voix douce et perturbante telle un serpent._

_-Je ne veux pas, dit le blond. La voix rit, comme si le Serpentard lui avait sorti une blague. Il sentait son corps se contracter, lui faisant plus mal que jamais. Il avait tellement mal qu'il se crispa et se laissa tomber._

_-Arrêtez ! disait sa mère derrière lui. Mais le mage ne faisait rien. Il le regardait avec un petit rictus tandis que Narcissa se réfugiait dans les bras de son mari pour ne pas voir son fils souffrir._

_-Tu ne veux toujours pas venir, Drago ? dit la voix._

_-Non, arriva-il à dire malgré sa douleur, qui lui donnait une irrépressible envie de mourir, plutôt que de continuer à la sentir_

_-Je vois. Donc je dois te convaincre par les grands moyens. Voldemort arrêta l'endoloris qu'il jetait à Drago et pointa sa baguette vers Narcissa…_

**** **_-Hermione ?_

_-Oui maman ?_

_-Tiens, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Mme Granger. Hermione qui avait encore que onze ans, ouvrit une boite fine et rectangulaire en bois. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit un morceau de bois.. non une baguette plutôt. Une baguette qui ressemblait étrangement aux baguettes magiques qu'elle voyait dans les films._

_-C'est quoi ? demanda la petite_

-Une baguette magique, dit son père. Chéri, tu es une sorcière.

-Une vraie papa ?

-Oui, ma chérie, une vraie. Tu vas aller dans une école, spéciale pour les enfants spéciaux comme toi.

-Dans une école de magie, ajouta la mère.

-Awn, c'est charmant comme rêve Hermione, dit une voix qui était aussi douce et qui ressemblait à… la voix de Voldemort. Tu pouvais te joindre à moi, et éviter de perdre tes parents et de si beaux souvenirs pour rien… Tu devrais regretter aujourd'hui, que tu t'ais alliée à Harry Potter.. Tu aurais pu te joindre à moi… n'arrêtait pas de répéter la voix. C'est dommage, il se pourrait maintenant qu'ils soient morts… dit la voix avant qu'Hermione ne voit la tête de Mme et Monsieur Granger tomber par terre.******

_-Non ! cria Drago alors que Voldemort commençait à prononcer un Avada. Je me joindrais à vous, dit-il en sanglotant. _

_-Très bien Drago, c'est un très bon choix.~~_

Hermione et Drago se réveillèrent au même temps, Suant après ce cauchemar ou Voldemort les avaient accompagnés. Respirant plus rapidement que d'habitude, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Hermione regarda son réveil. Il était 6 heures du matin. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure à dormir, mais voulait profiter de cette heure pour vider toutes les larmes de son corps, allongé dans son lit, repensant aux images qui avaient hanté sa nuit. Quant à Drago, il préféra se lever et prendre une douche brûlante. Il était la immobile, sous l'eau chaude, nu en fixant la marque en noir qui était tatoué sur son bras. Après une demi-heure, il sortit de la douche, s'habilla et se fixa, devant le miroir.

Il prit son peigne, son eau de Cologne et son rasoir. Il brossa sa soyeuse chevelure, se mit un peu de Cologne et se rasa. Il boutonna sa chemise, serra sa cravate et fit ses lacets. Sa fait maintenant six mois, qu'il rêvait, chaque nuit de ce rêve, qui lui rappelait chaque jour les temps durs du passé.

Hermione se leva, se lava le visage, se brossa et lissa se cheveux après s'être habillée et elle se regardait. Ou plutôt elle regardait le visage fatigué, les cernes qui étaient sous les yeux de ce beau visage à la base, ses yeux tout bouffis et son nez tout rouge se refléter dans le miroir de la salle de bain commune des filles avec qui elle dormait. Une personne entra dans les salles de bain, provoquant un petit sursaut à Hermione.

-Oh ma chère ! Tu n'as pas très bonne mine ce matin dis-donc. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? lui dit la jeune adolescente.

-Oh.. oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Si tu veux j'ai une crème miracle pour ces cernes. C'est une crème moldue. Tu l'appliques, puis tes cernes disparaissent ! C'est vraiment magique. Les moldus sont très intelligents. Et j'ai aussi du fond de teint si tu le veux ! Proposa la jeune fille. Hermione se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle ne devait pas se pointer devant Harry et Ron comme ça, ils devineraient qu'elle va vraiment mal.

-Euh.. oui si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais bien…

-Tout de suite ! Dit la jeune fille.

Hermione ne connaissait pas cette fille mais elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante.

-Merci beaucoup. Euh.. tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jasmine. Je viens de Beauxbatôns. C'est pour ça que tu ne me connais pas.

-Oh, eh bien, bienvenue Jasmine et merci encore, tu me sauves la vie.

-Derien Hermione ! lui répondit-elle.

-Comment tu me connais ? demanda Hermione confuse.

-C'est parce que tu es connue. La célèbre Hermione Granger, celle qui a combattu avec Harry Potter. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle était devenue célèbre, depuis qu'elle a affrontée Voldemort avec son meilleur ami.

Il était sept heures et demi, et Hermione descendait les escaliers pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle entra et vit de loin, Seamus, Harry, Ron et Ginny en train de dévorer leurs petits pains ou leurs gâteaux. Elle fit un petit sourire. _Ils n'ont pas changé ceux-là se disait-elle._ Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, et s'assit près de ses amis.

Alors que Hermione rigolait avec ses camarades, Drago rentrait dans la Grande Salle et s'assit près de Zabini et de Parkinson.

-Salut mec. Bien dormi ? demanda de bonne humeur Blaise.  
-On peut dire ça ouais. Et toi ?  
-Super ! Tu t'es inscrit ?  
-Pour ?  
-Être capitaine de Quiditch..  
-Je le ferais cette après-midi..  
-N'oublie pas mec. Sinon on m'a dit que tu étais avec Grangie en potion. Sérieux ?  
-Ouais, dit Malfoy en un soupir, avant de donner un coup de coude à Blaise qui s'esclaffait de rire.

-Pas de chance, mais au moins tu pourrais la faire chier. T'as pas remarqué qu'elle a pris de la poitrine ?  
-Zabini, arrête de nous mettre des images dégueulasses dans la tête, dirent le Serpentard et la Serpentard.

_C'est vraie qu'elle a prit un peu de poitrine… Pourquoi t'y penses d'abord, c'est dégueulasse Drago pensait-il. _Après avoir terminée son petit-déjeuner, Hermione alla avec Harry et Ron en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Hermione redevenait… Hermione. Elle répondait à toutes les questions du professeur à voix de chat et aux yeux perçants. Elle reprenait gout aux études car ceci l'occupait un peu l'esprit. Après une assez courte journée d'études, Hermione prit la décision d'aller à la bibliothèque. Cette bibliothèque où elle avait passé toute son enfance et un bout de son adolescence, à s'informer le plus possible sur tout ce qui existait dans ce monde magique. Elle se baladait, entre les étagères ou l'on pouvait trouver plus de mille livres.

Après avoir lu des centaines de titre de livres, Hermione trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. « Livre Quizz : Mais quel métier dois-je choisir ? » _Bon, l'image de couverture est nulle, mais si ça peut au moins t'aider à trouver quelque chose, pourquoi pas ? se disait-elle._

Elle emprunta le livre, et monta les escaliers pour se trouver devant la peinture d'une femme blonde qui mangeait un gâteau.

-Enifisco. Le tableau s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Elle était à présent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle salua ses camarades, essayant d'éviter Ron et Harry pour pouvoir passer un moment toute seule. Elle ouvrit le livre et y trouva dedans, une plume de paon. Elle prit le plume et hachura la réponse qu'elle préférait.

-Quelle est parmi ces cinq matières, votre préférée ?

1) Potion ?

2) Défense contre les forces du mal ?

3) métamorphose ?

4) Prédiction ? il ne manquait plus que ça, se disait-elle.

5) Botanique ?

Elle cocha finalement métamorphose.

- Vous préférez ?

1) Les chats ?

2) Les crapauds ?

3) Les rats ?

4) Les chouettes ?

5) Les hyppogriffes ?

Elle cocha les chats –bien sûr-

-Que faites-vous les plus souvent, en votre temps libre ?

1) Vous dormez ?

2) Vous lisez ?

3) Vous faites des filtres ?

4) Vous vous occupez de votre jardin ?

5) Vous tuez des moustiques ?

Hermione relut la dernière proposition et se dit que de toute façon ce quizz ne la mènerait nulle part. Mais elle se prêta au jeu et cocha tuer des moustiques juste pour voir ce que le livre allait lui répondre.

Après avoir répondu aux 40 questions toutes aussi inutiles que d'autres, elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 23 heures 30 ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre pour voir ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

-Vous avez maintenant répondu à toutes les questions. Votre métier sera …

Médicomage, professeur de métamorphose, serveuse, chef d'une entreprise de parfum anti moustique. Nous espérons vous avoir aidé à trouver votre futur métier. Ouais c'est ça, quelle arnaque, se dit-elle. Il n'empêche, qu'elle avait déjà pensé depuis longtemps à être médicomage. Sauver des vies, c'était assez intéressant.

Hermione alla vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour rentrer sous la douche. En chantonnant, elle mit une noisette de shampoing adoucissant sur sa paume pour enfin caresser ses cheveux et les malaxer. Un peu de son shampoing glissa de son front jusqu'à ses yeux, provoquant une effroyable douleur et picotements à ceux-là. Après s'être appliqué la crème que Jasmine avait décidé de lui offrir, elle s'habilla de sa robe de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit aussi doux que de na soie, pour enfin s'endormir.

°Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des garçons Gryffondors.°

-Oui, c'est vraie, je me souviens elle allait exploser de rage, dit Harry à Ron qui lui racontait une anecdote. Le temps passe tellement vite.

-Harry ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu ne trouves pas 'Mione un peu bizarre ces derniers jours.

-Elle a toujours été bizarre.

-Oui, mais je veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude ?

-Non, pas trop. Peut-être qu'elle est juste un peu bouleversée avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Sûrement… Tu crois que je dois lui parler de mes sentiments ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais je suppose. Peut-être que elle aussi elle voudrait te parler de ce sujet.

-Si elle voulait me parler de ce sujet, elle m'en aurait parlé depuis des lustres.

-Tu connais les filles. Je crois que tu devrais le faire.

-Je crois aussi. Je lui dirais tout demain.

-Bonne idée.

-Et sinon avec Ginny çava ? demanda Ron sur un ton de frère protecteur.

-Arrête. Tu sais bien que j'aime Ginny, et je ne veux pas que tu sois préoccupé ou bien mal alaise. Préoccupes toi plutôt d'Hermione que de notre couple, lui dit son meilleur ami avant un clin d'œil. Sur ce, penses bien à ce que tu vas lui dire. Moi je suis crevé. Bonne nuit Ron, dit l'élu.

-Bonne nuit le garçon aux yeux verts comme le crapaud frais du matin, lui répondit Ron avant qu'ils ne rigolent tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient passé durant ses sept années.

-Vos bouches les gars, on essaye de dormir nous, dit un garçon qui partageait la chambre avec Harry et Ron.

-Désolé..

~~ -Arrêtez père, je vous en prie ! disait Drago.

-Comment as-tu osé nous faire ça ? Comment as-tu osé accepter l'aide de HARRY POTTER ? Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! un moins que rien.

-S'il vous plait père arrêtez~~

Drago se réveilla pleurant à moitié, transpirant comme un fou. Il en avait marre de ces rêves, qui ne le laissait plus dormir en paix. Il n'était pas une mauviette, mais n'importe quel dur de fer doit se lâcher de temps en temps. Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il se souvint alors, de la sensation de liberté qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'il avait écrit au tas de papier qui lui servait de journal intime. Alors il ouvrit sa petite boite et agrandit son livre en taille nature. Il prit sa plume et s'installa sur son bureau.

-Mon tas de papier. Je n'arrive plus à dormir comme auparavant. Je fais toutes les nuits d'effroyables cauchemars avec ce sal Voldemort qui les hante. Revoir ses heureuses chaque soir, c'est vraiment déprimant. Oui j'avoue que c'était une erreur de faire partie des mangemorts. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère en dépendre. J'ai un cœur quand même, mais je ne donne pas l'occasion aux autres de le voir. Je me sens mal, j'éprouve une grande haine, sur tout le monde, sauf sur Zabini et Parkinson. Je n'arrive plus à me détendre. Les images de Voldemort me suivent partout. Seul mon balai me procure une sensation de liberté, et toi une sensation d'apaisement. Je ne pleure pas, car je ne pleure jamais. Ou du moins presque. On m'a élève pour faire en sorte que je sois aussi dur que de la glace. Pourquoi cet Harry Potter, Voldemort et leur prophétie existent ou existaient sur ce bas monde ? Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis dans sur cette planète. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Continuer à faire semblant d'aller bien et jeter la moitié de ma haine sur les autres, ou jeter la totalité de ma haine que je n'ai pas jeter sur les autres. Parfois j'ai envie de jeter des doloris sur des gens que je ne connais même pas juste en voyant leurs gueule ou pour me défouler. On m'a parlé d'un sport de lutte qui défoulait assez. La boxe ou un truc comme ça. Frapper sur un gros sac imaginant le visage de Potty et de Weaslaid dessus, ça devrait sûrement m'aider. On m'a dit que les moldus faisaient beaucoup ce sport. Tu crois qu'il y a aussi des prophéties de moldus et qu'il y a deux personnes dans leurs monde qui veulent aussi faire chier le monde ? Enfin, bref. Je crois que je vais m'y mettre. En plus avec le Quiditch, sa me musclera un peu plus. Merde j'ai oublié que je devais envoyer mon inscription pour être capitaine. Je dois le faire en première heure demain. Sinon je n'arriverais plus à dormir, donc je vais m'habiller et prendre mon balai. Sa me changera les idées.

Après avoir relu son paragraphe, Drago soupira. Il prit sa douche, se peigna les cheveux, se parfuma, s'habilla et pris son balai alors qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin, et qu'il commençait les cours à huit heures. Alors qu'il volait, le vent frappait son visage et le réveillait un peu plus. Si on aurait été dans la tour d'astronomie, on aurait pu voir un sorcier, habillé de noir, de vert et d'argenté, voler en face du soleil encore orange.

* * *

_**So ? Alors ? Entonces ? Ewa ? :D Vous l'avez trouvé bien ? Top ou Flop ? Désolé si il y a des fautes x) J'ai un Word pas super super x) Revieuws ! :-D Merci d'avoir lu -)**_


	4. Vita Moldue

_**Hello Hello ! Voici le 4 eme chapitre :D Les choses vont se pimenter ;-) C'est le début de leur Histoire :D J'espère que ça vous plaira :D Commentez si vous le voulez, toute remarque sera acceptée, après tout, si je peux m'améliorer, pourquoi pas ? x) Ce chapitre est un tantiné plus longue que les autres (mais pas beaucoup) et est assez importante dans l'histoire :) Bonne lecture :P**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fût une Hermione fatiguée qui se réveilla. Alors qu'elle sortait de ses couvertures, une brise glacée caressa sa peau. L'hiver était là. Hermione prit son peignoir, le mit et regarda par la fenêtre, la neige blanche tomber sur les arbres de la forêt interdite. Elle haïssait l'hiver. C'était pour elle, juste une saison que Dame Nature avait choisi, pour être sûre que tout le monde serait malade au moins une fois par année. Elle pouvait voir des secondes, dehors, occupés à se jeter des boules de neige aussi grosse que la boule de cristal de Trelawney, avant de commencer les cours. C'était une journée chargée qu'attendait la rouge et or. Elle commençait par une heure de potion ou elle redevrait - ô joie – travailler avec la fouine. Suivit de deux heures de botanique ou le professeur leur réservait d'après elle une agréable surprise pour Noël.

Hermione soupira. Elle devait se préparer si elle ne voulait pas arriver une deuxième fois en retard en cours de potion. Hermione appréciait – même après l'avoir forcée à s'asseoir de Malfoy – assez le professeur à une grande beauté. Lostongo pouvait être très sévère lors de ses cours, mais dès que l'heure terminait, elle parlait à Hermione comme sa tante lui aurait parlé. Elle l'encourageait souvent. « J'ai vus comment votre camarade parle avec vous parfois. Ne vous inquiétez, il n'est qu'une mauvaise passe dans votre vie. Vous grandirez et vous regorgerez de qualités. J'étais comme vous auparavant. Sauf que moi ce n'était pas pour mon intelligence, comparé à vous, mais à cause de mon physique. Je n'étais pas très attirante disons. » Cette phrase, avait eu le pouvoir de motiver l'adolescente aux parents moldus.

Après s'être douchée, lavée les dents, lisser ses cheveux et s'être habillée, Hermione descendit dans la grande Salle, et ne prit qu'une pomme en guise de petit-déjeuner. Elle prit un chewing-gum à la menthe, ce qui lui donnait une délicieuse haleine, et son sac à la main, se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Bizarrement, à son entrée en classe, la lionne remarqua que Malfoy était de plus bonne humeur que d'habitude. Un sourire séducteur était collé à son visage alors qu'il fixait une Serpentard de son siège. Hermione déposa avec bruit ses livres sur le bureau, pour faire en sorte que le blond platine remarque sa présence. Il ne lâcha tout de même pas son regard de la blonde vert et argent.

-Jalouse Granger ?

-De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?

-Tu es d'une stupidité terrifiante, Sang-de-bourbe.

-Ferme ta… bouche Malfoy !

-Ah, je me disais bien que tu étais jalouse. Peut-être car on ne t'a jamais fait la cour ?

-Je t'emmerde !

-Wow, après être arrivée en retard, la sang-de-bourde devient vulgaire !

-Je vais t'en dire des…

-Du calme les enfants, et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard pour avoir insulté Miss Granger !

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'elle ne faisait que soutenir ce regard. L'heure de potion se déroula avec des insultes entre les deux binômes, des pincements que Drago faisait à Hermione aux cuisses, disant qu'il ne voulait que l'aider à perdre sa cellulite, ce qui vexa Granger et avec des rires que Zabini essayait d'étouffer lorsqu'il écoutait la discution entre la lionne et le serpent. Lorsque Mme Lostingo dit aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient sortir car l'heure était terminée, Hermione se senti voler sur un nuage. Ou du moins durant quelques minutes. Car quand elle entra avec les autres Griffondors et Serpentards, le professeur de botanique leur dit avec une pointe d'excitation, d'enthousiasme et d'impatience dans la voix.

-Bonjour mes chers élèves ! Comme je vous l'avais promis, aujourd'hui, durant ces deux heures de botanique, nous allons faire quelque chose que nous n'avons pas encore fait. Noël approche, et McGonagall a eu l'ingénieuse idée de préparer quelque chose de différent cette année. Comme vous le savez, lors du dernier cours, nous avions parlé des champignons toxiques. Eh bien aujourd'hui nous allons nous concentrer sur les champignons gourmands. Qui peut me citer le champignon gourmand préféré des moldus ? Hermione leva le bras. Oui Miss Granger ?

-La truffe ?

-Exact. Et c'est sur ce champignon que nous allons nous préoccuper aujourd'hui. Je vais vous mettre par deux, et vous allez devoir, avec votre baguette magique, essayer de trouver des truffes qui se trouvent… ? Hermione releva le bras. Oui miss Granger ?

-Sous terre.

-Exact. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Comme je vous l'avez dit, je vais vous mettre par deux et vous devrez faire le plus vite possible pour trouver trois truffes. Les truffes que vous aurez trouvé serviront à vous faire de bons chocolats pour ce Noël. La première équipe à les avoir trouvé, fera gagner cinquante points à sa propre maison car oui, les équipes seront composées d'un ou une Gryffondor et d'un ou une Serpentard. Ce sera une fille avec un garçon. Les élèves commençaient un brouhaha qui mettait mal à l'aise le proesseur. Silence ! Je ne reviendrais pas au choix des équipes car c'est McGonagall elle-même qui a décidé des équipes. Je vous donner des gants et le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Vous ne reviendrez pas, tant uqe vous n'aurez pas retrouvé ces trois truffes ! Serpentard et Gryffondor, mettez-vous en file indienne. Quand je citerais votre nom, vous prendrez chacun votre matériel et irez là où la carte vous indique.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça, j'espère vraiment qu'on ne me mettra pas avec la fouine._

- Spinnet Alicia ? On vit l'une des trois poursuiveuses de Quidditch sortir du rang des Gryffondors et se diriger vers le matériel, attendant son partenaire. Grégory Goyle ?. Des petits rires se firent entendre. Goyle sortit de la file de Serpentard et prit son matériel et la carte et sortit avec Alicia, qui avait l'aire assez déçue d'être avec lui.

-Angélina Johnson ? vous irez avec Crabbe Vincent ! Des rires éclataient dans les deux files. Et ils prirent tous les deux leurs matériel et sortirent de la pièce.

-Harry Potter ? Un silence se fit. Tout le monde voulait savoir avec qui, celui qui a tué Voldemort irait. Pansy Parkinson ! Un sourire satisfait se fit voir sur le visage de Pansy. Alors que Harry avança, sans vraiment une expression. Il s'en foutait royalement de qui serait son partenaire.

-Théodore Nott ? Lavande Brown !

-Lavande Brown ? Blaise Zabini ! Blaise rigola et se dirigea vers sa partenaire.

-Hermione Granger ? Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle avait peur d'être avec luis. Elle priait, suppliait pour ne pas être avec lui. Derrick ! Elle soupira. Oh, non désolé je me suis trompé de ligne. Alors qu'elle avait été apaisée durant quelques secondes, le professeur dit, Drago Malfoy ? _NON !_ Cria-elle intérieurement. Elle était sûre que McGonagall les avait mis ensemble exprès. Elle lança un regard noir à Malfoy. Il n'avait pas l'air, comme elle, enchanté. Mais la voir en cet état lui arracha un sourire d'amusement. Oh oui, il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Quelques élèves rigolaient, d'autres se demandaient si au retour ils allaient être encore entiers. Hermione regarda Ron d'un air dégoutée, comme si elle lui suppliait de l'aider et lui la regardait d'un regard désolé. Elle s'avança, la tête haute faisant comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire et prit son matériel. Elle fût suivi du blond qui tenait la carte de Poudlard entre ses mains.

-Tu sais te servir d'une carte Granger ? demanda-il perdu.

-Parce que tu es tellement bête que tu ne sais pas t'en servir ? lui répondit-elle avec amusement et amertume.

-Si, mais je voulais juste savoir si la sang-de-bourbe alias miss-je-sais-tout savait VRAIMENT tout. Elle lança un regard foudroyant à Malfoy.

-Si tu sais vraiment te servir d'une carte, monsieur la fouine, je te suivrais. Mais si tu avoues ne pas être aussi capable que ce que tu dis tout le temps, toi et ton sang, je te demanderais de me donner la carte pour ne pas me perdre dans la forêt interdite ! dit-elle à bout de souffle. Drago la regarda d'un air « T'es sérieuse là ? » et reposa ses yeux sur la carte. Hermione soupira. On doit aller vers le sud-ouest. La carte indique quelque chose là-bas, dit Drago sans lever les yeux de la carte. Hermione le suivi, sans piper mot. Elle en avait marre de toutes ces chamailleries d'enfant entre elle et Malfoy. Pas qu'elle voulait faire la paix, mais elle voulait qu'il ferme son clapet de temps en temps. Arrivés à destination, Drago pointa du regard l'endroit où ils devaient creuser, puis regarda Hermione qui analysait la carte. Drago se racla la gorge et Hermione leva ses yeux. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tapotant du pied.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Malfoy ? Tu attends quoi pour creuser ?

-Toi.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains, ni ma cape.

-T'es sérieux là ? soupira-elle.

-Très. Ce n'est pas un peu pour ça que les sang-impurs sont encore dans ce monde ? Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on les laisse en vie ?

-Eh bien tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Juste pour te faire chier, je vais rester là, dit-elle en pointant la terre du doigt, jusqu'à ce que toi et ton égo sur dimensionné ainsi que ta fierté à deux noises creuse cette putain de terre, dit la lionne en s'emportant. Oui, durant cet été, puisqu'elle côtoyait tous les jours Ron, elle avait pris l'habitude à entendre des mots grossiers et à les répéter. En tout cas la grossièreté de Granger avait laissé Drago sans voix.

-Sang impur et grossière ? Bravo Granger.

Hermione s'assit par terre, ne craignant la saleté ni la boue. Et ils restèrent là, comme ça. Hermione assise, déterminée à ce que Drago creuse, et Drago, appuyé contre un arbre, ne voulait pas salir sa cape avec la boue. Il avait l'aire calme, n'ayant pas de problème à attendre. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et tous les élèves avent sûrement terminé de trouver leurs cinq truffes et étaient sûrement à un autre cours. Hermione ne supportait pas sécher les cours, mais Drago l'avait bien cherché. Seulement, elle avait oublié que Drago séchait très souvent les cours ces derniers temps, et que sécher un autre ou deux, ne lui causait pas vraiment un grand problème. C'est bon, elle en pouvait plus. Elle avait perdue, et avait pris ses gants et son matériel, puis sortit la truffe de sous terre.

-C'est bien Granger, tu obéis enfin. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et mit la première truffre dans le sac que le professeur leur avait donné. Elle suivit à nouveau Drago et creuse une deuxième fois pour trouver la deuxième truffe.

-Tu te fais facilement avoir Granger ! J'ai enfin pu te dompter.

-LA FERME ! cria-elle, ce qui provoqua un écho dans la forêt. Elle entendit quelque chose bouger dans les buissons. Une hombre y sortit et pris par la panique, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor couraient sans savoir par où ils allaient. Ils se cachèrent derrière un gros chêne, alors que le ciel devenait orange/rose.

-J'espère que tu es fière de toi, sang-impur, maintenant on est perdu dans la foret interdite ! dit Drago en chuchotant fortement pour ne pas que l'ombre les retrouve.

-Eh bien si tu ne m'avais pas énervée, on ne serait jamais là ! dit-elle d'un ton normal.

-Chuuuut ! Ils virent l'ombre se retourner, puis s'éloigner. Après que le monstre s'éloigna, ils soupirèrent et respirèrent normalement à nouveau.

-Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici maintenat ? les arbres sont tous pareils, et tellement hauts que l'on voit plus le château.

-La ferme Malfoy, j'ai trouvé la dernière truffe.

-ON EST COINCE DANS LA FORÊT INTERDITE SANS SAVOIR OU ALLER ET TOI TU CHERCHES TES PRECIEUSES TRUFFES ?

-Tais-toi Malfoy ! Il se peut que si on approche la truffe on pourra retrouver le chemin du retour ! Donc TU vas me suivre, on va trouver cette satané truffe ainsi que le chemin du retour ! Et même si on retrouve le chemin du retour et NON la truffe, on ne pourra pas rentrer dans le château ! Il soupira et décida de la suivre. Il détestait cette sang-impure, cette serpillère humaine qui croyait tout savoir.

Il croyait qu'il allait bien s'amuser, mais le voilà, perdu, entre les arbres ayant froid. La neige commençait à tomber. Et le soleil avait maintenant disparu. Il maudissait Granger d'avoir crié pour un rien. Et cette grossièreté qui s'était emparé d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle l'expliquer ?

Elle était si sage auparavant, une vraie ''Sainte''. Mais il s'en foutait un peu C'était même bien que la Granger ne soit plus aussi coincée qu'avant. Quand il s'ennuyait, il essayait de deviner les choses les plus connes de cet univers. Il voulait juste faire passer le temps.

Hermione frissonna. Elle commençait à avoir froid et se lançait des jurons intérieurement de le pas avoir pris sa cape de sorcière ses gants, son écharpe… son sac quoi. Et pourquoi est-ce que le destin, ou plutôt McGonagall et Mme Lostingo, lui faisait toujours le coup de binômes entre eux deux ? Elles n'avaient toujours pas compris que ce jeu de partenaire ne les rapprocherait jamais ? Qu'elles ne faisaient que perdre leur temps ?

Puis elle pensa à Ginny, à Ron, à Harry. Ils devraient sûrement être inquiets pour elle. Ils devaient sûrement croire qu'elle s'était disputé avec Drago – ce qui n'est pas faux – et peut-être même, puisqu'il a appris la magie noire et l'a adopté, et qu'il était Mangemort, lui avait lancé un Avada Kedavra. Elle en exagérait, mais c'était possible. Comment se faisait-il, que les professeurs ne les cherchaient toujours pas ? N'avaient-ils pas remarqué leur absence ?

Plein de questions frappaient la tête de Drago et d'Hermione. Mais une seule leur était commune, comment sortiraient-ils d'ici ? _De toute façon, c'est sa faute. Elle n'avait qu'a ne pas avoir crié et m'avoir manqué de respect pour rien. Si elle était aussi intelligente que ça, je serais déjà devant ma cheminée, en train de siroter un bon café noir pur. Qu'est que les sangs impurs peuvent salir ce monde. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait raison. Je le comprends enfin._

Drago déposa un regard dégouté sur Hermione, qui avait trouvé l'endroit où la carte lui indiquait que quelque chose était sous terre. Elle s'accroupit, mit ses gants d'un jaune/vert kaki et commença à creuser. Elle creusait, encore et encore, sans grand résultat. Mais la carte continuait à clignoter. Plus elle creusait, plus les clignotements clignotaient rapidement. Devenant d'un noir encre à un rouge sang. Surprise, tout en fixant la carte elle continuait à creuser.

Drago regardait la carte, intrigué par ce point rouge. Il voulait dire à Granger d'arrêter de creuser, que peut-être ce n'était pas la truffe mais quelque chose qui avait avoir avec la magie noire, mais il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, elle n'arrêterait pas de creuser, persuadée que c'est la truffe. Et d'abord à quoi servirait cette truffe. Franchement. On leur casse la tête pour un truc que d'habitude c'était les elfes de maison qui le faisaient. Ils avaient des centaines d'elfes dans ce château. Pourquoi eux ? Et pour les Serpentards avec es Gryffondors et non les Serpentards à part et les Gryffondors aussi ? Et même s'ils n'étaient pas les premiers, ils gagneraient quand même cinquante points pour leur maison, puisque les Serpentards étaient avec les Gryffondors et que les premier couple Vert et rouge arrivait, ils gagnerait pour leurs maison. C'était juste une façon d'après Drago, de motiver les équipes à arriver premiers.

Alors que rDrago se posait la question la plus intéressante du monde, Hermione creusait, jsuqu'à ce que qu'elle touche quelque chose de lisse. Surprise, elle s'arrêta et Drago la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Aide moi à sortir ce qu'il y a.

-Tu as bien pu te débrouiller avec les deux truffes pourquoi je…

-.. Ce n'est pas une truffe, dit Hermione en lui coupant la parole. Je pense que c'est une boite.

Drago soupira. Beaucoup trop curieux pour savoir ce qui se cache sous terre. Peut-être c'est un instrument que Voldemort avait laissé ?Il enfila ses gants, et dégouté, s'accroupit pour sortir la boite de sous terre. Le ciel était déjà devenu d'un bleu encre, laissant voir quelques étoiles briller.

Ensemble, ils sortirent la boite noire. Malgré l'obscurité, ils pouvaient voir plus au moins sa décoration. Elle était noire et des dessins de couleur argent étaient inscrits dessus. Non, ce n'était pas des dessins, mais une phrase. Hermone sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et prononça un« Lumos maxima » . Le bout de la baguette s'alluma, et elle essaya de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit dessus. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais.

-C'est quoi ? demanda le blond, fasciné par le cube.

-Une boite.

-Non, sans blague ? Je te demandais le langage.

-Du latin. La langue morte. Il est écrit.., dit-elle en s'approchant de la boite, Vos had infortunii cadet super buxum of ludo descendit Galaionpo, Vita Moldu. Elle relut les deux derniers mots. Ce n'est pas possible, elle a trouvé la boite du jeu Vite Moldu.

-Euh… et ça veut dire ? Hermione soupira, l'air anxieuse.

-Vous avez eu le malheur de tomber sur la boite du jeu du descendant Galaionpo, Vita moldu. Quondam venatus satus, oportet te consummare. Une fois le jeu commencé, vous devez le terminer.

-Et si tu me traduisait directement ce qu'il est écrit, sans dire ce qui est écrit ? Elle lui lança un regard qui lui demandait de se taire.

-Vous devrez affronter à deux, un moment historique, un film ou autre chose moldue. Si l'un meurt, l'autre périra avec. Si vous refusez de jouer, l'esprit de Galaionpo vous hantera ainsi que toute sa descendance à vie. Vous serrez torturé nuit et jour et vos proches pourront en être touché jeu ne se terminera que quand il le décidera. Vous avez été prévenu. D'un coup, Drago avait eu une idée. Il souria Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce geste, et appuya sur le bouton vert, qui ouvrit la boite noire.. Ils allaient devoir y jouer. Mias qu'est-ce qu'il a fait..

* * *

**Et oui, c'est ici que je m'arrête :D So ? Il vous a plu ? Que va-t-il se passer plus tard ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ;) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) A la prochaine pour une nouvelle aventure ;)**


	5. Gabrielle

_**Akekoukou les gens :D Voici mon cinquième chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaire :D Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez :D**_

_**PS:Quand vous verrez ~~, ce sera dans les pensées de Drago et quand vous verre ** c'est dans les pensées de Hermione Bonne lecture )**_

* * *

D'un coup, Drago avait eu une idée. Il souria Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce geste, et appuya sur le bouton vert, qui ouvrit la boite noire.. Ils allaient devoir y jouer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait..

-Non mais t'es malade ? demanda plus qu'en colère Hermione.

-Ouais c'est à cause de cette maudite saison que j'ai attrapé un rhume, ça se voit autant ? Elle resta là, à le fixer, alors qu'il savait bien de quoi elle parlait. Elle était choquée, dégoutée, horrifiée, paniquée de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était trop tard. Mais tu es bête ou quoi ? tu n'as pas entendu ce que la boite disait ? SI ON OUVRE ON DOIT JOUER TEBE !

-Arrête Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu y crois ? C'est sûrement une boite à secret à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'ouvre c'est tout ! Hermione prit entre ses mains sa tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang mais..

-Eh oh, tu ne vas pas chialer non plus ? Calme ! Et même si le jeu a raison, ce n'est qu'un simple jeu !

-Un simple jeu ? DRAGO MALFOY , UN SIMPLE JEU ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je disais, un simple jeu, dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Ce jeu peut nous couter la vie ! Maintenant si tu meurs je meurs aussi !

-Arrête Hermione, tu fais vraiment pitié. Mais alors qu'il venait de terminer sa phrase, ils virent une boule de cristal s'illuminer de l'intérieur, une couleur verte se fit voir.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est qu'une boule qui appartient sûrement à Trelawney ! Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Hermione et Drago sentirent comme si on avait retourné leur ventre. Ils se dévisagèrent et en un claquement de doigts, la boule les avait aspirés.

Un tourbillon de brume verte se trouvait autour des deux adolescents qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner sur eux même. Ils voulaient arrêter, avaient le tournis, hélas ils ne pouvaient pas. C'était comme si on avait ouvert le bouchon d'une baignoire. De temps en temps, ils s'entre cognaient. Leurs visages étaient de temps en temps déformés et ce tourbillon leurs paraissait interminable. Ils se cognèrent une dernière fois, et finirent par tomber ensemble sur un carrelage blanc. Il était tellement blanc que l'on aurait dit que personne n'avait marché dessus de toute sa vie. Drago se leva en premier, alors qu'Hermione lutait pour faire pareil.

-Voilà, tu es content maintenant ? demanda paniquée la lionne.

-Mais arrête ce n'est qu'une farce !

-Bon sang Malfoy ce que tu peux être têtu ! TU NOUS AS EMBARQUE DANS UN JEU ENSORCELLE !

-Et alors ? Si tu n'avais pas crié et insisté sur le fait que tu voulais avoir ta satanée truffe on aurait jamais trouvé la boite, conclusion, je ne l'aurais jamais ouverte !

-Ah oui ? C'est ma faute maintenant ? Mais pour qui tu te prends Malfoy ? Tu t'es pris pour qui ? C'est TOI qui a ouvert la boite alors que je lisais A HAUTE VOIX que celui qui ouvrait la boite était commandé ?

-Désolé Granger si tu ne l'as toujours pas remarqué, mais à chaque fois que tu parles, j'ai mal aux oreilles et évite de t'écouter !

-Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à écouter, crouton.

-Oh, tu m'a blessé Granger ! dit celui-ci ironiquement, la main sur son cœur.

Alors qu'Hermione voulait répliquer, ils entendirent quelqu'un derrière eux se racler la gorge. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent, croyant qu'ils étaenit seuls. Mais non. Un jeune homme assez séduisant se tenait derrière eux, les mains derrière le dos, se balançant sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps.

-Bonjour, dit poliment Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi dire, gênée qu'il ait assisté à leur engueulade.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Le garçon n'avait pas l'aire de dépasser la vingtaine. Il avait les cheveux noirs tel du charbon, et les yeux d'un vert olive. Il était taillé en V, et portait une longue cape noire.

-Tu vois, c'est ensorcelé ! Sinon il n'aurait pas su comment on s'appelait, dit Hermione à Drago comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait raison.

-Euh.. désolé de vous le dire, miss Granger, mais je connais juste vos noms après avoir entendu votre passionnante dispute. Après ces quelques mots, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, alors qu'Hermione paraissait assez déçue. Drago avait chopé un fou rire. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Voir Granger, alias miss-je-sais-tout en cet état, aillant tort lui faisait mourir de rire.

-C'est bon Malefoy, on a compris lui dit-elle.

-Il n'empêche que Miss Granger a raison. Ce jeu est un jeu ensorcelé.

-HA ! dit-elle à Malfoy qui commençait à se calmer.

-Vous avez eu la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir cette boite, alors qu'on vous avait prévenu. Vous ne savez donc pas lire ? le jeune homme soupira. Avant de vous expliquer un peu mieux ce que vous devrez faire, je dois vous expliquer pourquoi donc ce jeu. C'est dans mon devoir. Ce jeu avait été inventé au douzième siècle. Hermione avala sa salive. Il avait été inventé et crée pour punir les gens qui aimaient jouer, car à l'époque, le jeu était interdit. Ce jeu se jouait avec un minimum de deux joueurs

. Et le jeu consistait à savoir, si les deux mages étaient de valeureux guerriers, et que même si ils jouaient, ils avaient le droit de vivre. Alors ils les envoyaient, dans le monde moldu, dans une époque effroyable, ou importante pour voir si ils pourront y survivre. Le jeu ne se terminait que quand le jeu trouvait que les deux personnages s'entendaient assez bien et qu'ils avaient compris la leçon…

-Quelle leçon ? demanda Hermione.

-Vous la découvrirez durant votre séjour. Maintenant que vous êtes dans le jeu, vous pouvez communiquer par pensées, savoir ce que l'autre pense, et si l'un d'entre vous à mal, l'autre le sentira aussi. Drago se pinça le bras et Hermione poussa un petit cri. C'est aussi comme ça pour la vie. Si l'un d'entre vous deux meurt, l'autre aussi. Et devra me remplacer. Ou autrement dit, sera coincé dans le jeu. Mais seulement l'un de vous deux. Un restera là, à expliquer aux prochains sauts joueurs les règles, et l'autre… ne sera que brume dans la boule. J'espère que vous avez bien compris le jeu. Si vous avez des questions durant me jeu ou vous voulez quelque chose, vous n'aurez qu'à crier mon nom.

-Qui est ? Demanda Drago.

-Gabriel.

-Eh bien merci Gabriel pour ces informations.. vraiment, mais j'ai deux petites questions…

-Je t'écoute ?

-Tu as dit qu'on devra expliquer les règles du jeu au prochain jouer.. mais c'est quoi l'instruction ?

-Survivre.

-Charmant dit Drago.

-D'accord… et aussi, si on ne veut plus poursuivre le jeu…

-… comme vous avez lu sur la boite, vous serez hanté à vie, vos proches souffriront…

-D'accord d'accord.

. **_Mais dans quel pétrin ce pauvre fils à son papa m'a envoyé, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là !**_

_~~Hé Granger, n'oublie pas que je peux savoir à quoi tu penses, espèce de serpillère~~_

_**POURQUOI ?** _

_~~PARCEQUE !~~_

_**La ferme Drago**_

_~~Mais je ne parle pas espèce de Sang-de-bourbe, je pense nuance ~~_

_**Eh bien arrête de penser**_

-Eh oh ? Leur ramena à la réalité la voix de Gabriel. Vous testerez vos nouveaux pouvoirs plus tard ! Donc dans quelques minutes, une banquise s'ouvrira à voix, et vous mangerez avant d'être envoyés à votre nouvelle mission ? D'accord ? Les deux ennemis jurés acquiescèrent.

-Encore une question Gabriel ? demanda Hermione. _~~Bon sang elle ne peut pas la fermer ?~~ _

_** Je t'emmerde Malfoy**_

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on pourra savoir à quoi l'autre pense.. tout le temps ?

-Il est possible qu'il y ait des coupures..

-Des coupures ? demanda Drago comme si il lui demandait si il se foutait de lui.

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu. On ne veut pas vous exploser la tête avec vos pensées. Donc il est possible que de temps à autres vous n'entendiez plus ce que l'autre pense. Vous n'entendrez plus vos pensées, aussi, lors de la dernière mission. Sur ce, voici la porte, elle s'ouvrira et vous mangerez à votre guise. N'oubliez pas que je suis là pour vous servir dit-il avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaitre.

-Attendez ! dit Hermione qui regardait tous les murs blancs qui étaient autour d'elle. Où est la porte ?

-A vous de la chercher, dit un voix qui résonnait dans leurs tête.

-Wow baissez le volume !

-Désolé, c'est mieux comme ça ? dit la même voix, mais un peu moins fort.

-Ouais, c'est bon.

-Désolé c'est à cause du micro.

_** Du micro ? Bon sang un micro ?**_

_~~Arrête de dire n'importe quoi dans ta tête Granger, ça me fait mal à la mienne. ~~_

Hermione cria intérieurement juste pour l'énerver.

-Na joue pas à ce jeu, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! J'ai des images assez appétissantes dans mon esprit à te montrer pour torturer ton esprit de Sainte-ni-touche ! Après ce qu'il venait de dire, Hermione pensa à une image de lui et Lavande Brown en train de se bécoter, avant de dire un petit Beurk. ~~C'est bien de ça que je te parle Granger~~

-Et si on cherchait cette fichu porte au lieu de faire une discution par télépathie ?

-Ouaw, Granger a une bonne idée ! Ils se jetèrent des regards sombres avant de commencer à toucher les murs essayant de trouver la porte. Seulement voilà, la pièce était plus qu'énorme. Ils tapotaient les mûrs espérant trouver la porte. Drago mourrait de faim, et son ventre gargouillait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. A un moment donné, il frôla un petit bouton, ce qui n'était pas normal, vu que les mûrs étaient très lisses.

-Granger, je crois que j'ai trouvé. L'appelée se retourna et abandonna sa recherche.

-Appui sur le bouton, puisque tu sais si bien appuyer sur les boutons Malfoy.

-C'est bon, arrête de jeter cette histoire sur mon dos.

-Mais C'EST sur ton dos. C'est toi qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin ! Tu n'es qu'un sal fils-à-son-papa qui ne fait que ce qu'il veut. Drago se retourna brusquement et plaqua Hermione contre le mur, sa baguette pointé sur sa gorge.

-J'ai été assez gentil depuis le début espèce de poubelle ambulante. Je vais te redemander ce que tu as dit, espérant ne pas entendre la même chose qu'il y a quelques secondes auparavant. Hermione était horrifiée et son dos criait de douleur. Draco sentait aussi cette douleur, mais il était habitué à avoir mal. Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-R-Rien, balbutia-elle, sous le choc.

-Bien, c'est facile de te dompter finalement. Pousse-toi, j'ai faim. Mais la jeune femme était pétrifiée et ne bougeait pas. Drago soupira et la poussa du chemin. Il appuya sur le bouton qu'il avait perdu durant quelques secondes et le mur s'ouvrit. Après s'être ouvert, devant le vert et la rouge se trouvait un couloir sombre. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied à l'intérieur que le mur se referma.

-Lumos Maxima, dit Hermione pour une deuxième fois de la journée, ou plutôt de la soirée. Ils avançaient encore et encore. Et plus ils avançaient, plus le couloir devenait étroit. Elle maudissait Drago de l'avoir mis dans cet situation. Mais elle devait s'avouer, que depuis qu'il l'avait plaqué contre ce mur, elle avait un peu peur de lui. Juste un peu. Ses bras étaient devenus musclés et puissants. Ou du moins s'ils l'étaient, elle venait juste de le remarquer. Enfin au bout du couloir, Ils trouvèrent une grande porte en bois, sculpté avec précision quelques fleurs dessus. Hermione ouvrit timidement la porte. Une grande lumière orange leur aveugla.

-C'est la Grande Salle de Poudlard ?

-Non, dit Drago. Mais ça elle la ressemble. C'est vrai. Elle ressemblait étrangement à La Grande Salle du château. Des bougies flottaient et quatre longues tables étaient remplies de nourriture de toute nationalité. On pouvait voir des rouleaux de printemps, des pizzas et même du couscous. **Si Ron était là, il aurait tout dévoré** ~~C'est vraie, c'est triste que ses parents n'aient pas assez d'argent pour le nourrir comme il le souhaite~~ C'est vraie. Hermione avait oublié que Drago entendait tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils s'assirent, chacun a une table différente et se servirent de ce qu'ils avaient envie. Hermione opta pour une entrée brésilienne, un plat japonais avec un dessert Italien et Drago pour une entrée marocaine, un plat français et un dessert mexicain

Après avoir bien mangé, un écho se fit entendre.

-Première mission…

* * *

**Et c'est ici que je m'arrête, je suis sadique je sais 3:) Ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère que oui :D Rendez vous la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle aventure (Vers l'infini et l'audelaaaaaaaaaaaaa :d'accord je me calme: :D**


	6. Hunger Games: Avada Kedavra

_**Kikoooo :D (Non, je ne suis pas kikoulol x) ) Alors voici mon sixième chapitre, eh oui… le temps passe vite *soupir* Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire et poster mon chapitre. J'avais beaucoup de travail à faire car ces maudits professeurs ont le malin plaisir de nous donner des toooonnes de devoirs et que nous avons la maligne idée de ne pas les faire jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Enfin bref je raconte ma vie x) J'espère pour ceux qui ont eu leurs vacances, qu'ils l'aient bien passées ) Alors brefouille. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D Il est un touut petit peu plus long que le précédent x)**_

* * *

_**Revieuws :**_

**Dramy-moon** : Akeouioui il y a du couscous. X) J'hésitais entre e couscous et la tanjia, mais bon le couscous c'est plus connu x) J'espère que Ce chapitre te plaira )

**Innocent :** Merci :D c'est très gentil de ta part :p J'espère que cette suite te plaira )

** :** Oui tu as bien compris. Le jeu pourra commencer à terminer (vive la logique de mes paroles) quand nos deux sorciers seront enfin un peu plus amicales l'un envers l'autre ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira ) Bonne lecture :D

**Noems59 :** Merci :D Je m'incrustais dans la scène (dans ma tête) et je voyais bien Drago dire ça x) Oui, j'ai écrit « Tebe » Car j'avais un peu peur qu'il y ait des moins de 11 ans ou un truc dans le genre et qu'ils apprennent grâce à Tati Lina de mauvais mots x) Merci pour le conseil (*), je le suivrais )

En effet, comme toi et ma grande amie Jessie J (No, I'm just joking) me l'ont dit « No body is perfect » )

Je n'ai jamais vu Hunger games (ne me frappez pas please) mais tu m'as donné envie de le voir et j'ai vraiment aimé. Ça m'a même donné une patite idée ) je n'en dis pas plus :D

En effet ma chère, Johny Deep est juste un creveur d'ovaires dans le film *-*(Maman ce sont quoi les ovaires ? Euh.. des ballons mon chéri, des ballons x) )

Eeeh oui, je suis une vraie diablesse 3:D Tu vas enfin savoir quel est leur mission ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci encore pour ces commentaires toujours aussi gentils et dont tu prends beaucoup de temps à écrire :D

_**Ps : Bonne fête de la femme à toutes les filles/femmes qui lisent ma fiction ) Bonne lictour lis amés x') !**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VI Hunger Games: Avada Kedavra**_

* * *

_Ils s'assirent, chacun à une table différente et se servirent de ce qu'ils avaient envie. Hermione opta pour une entrée brésilienne, un plat japonais avec un dessert Italien et Drago pour une entrée marocaine, un plat français et un dessert mexicain_

_Après avoir bien mangé, un écho se fit entendre._

_-Première mission…_

-Comment ça première mission. Attendez, moi j'ai encore envie de rester ! dit Hermione toute paniquée. Elle s'était levée et commençait à faire les cent pas dans la salle, se rongeant les ongles.

-Granger, je ne te le demanderais pas plus gentiment et une deuxième fois. Pose ton cul sur cette chaise. La jeune lionne ne l'écoutait pas. Elle donnait le tournis à Drago et sous les nerfs il se leva et la tourna vers lui. Alors qu'il voulait lui sortir quelque chose de pas très gentil, une grande femme aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux marrons se trouvait devant les deux adolescents.

-Si ma chère enfant, vous devez maintenant commencer votre première mission qui durera deux jours, voire trois. Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, en exagérant même un petit chouia. Drago la lui ferma brusquement alors qu'un « Tac » brouillant et le cri de douleur d'Hermione qui avait mordu sa langue se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Drago en esquivant un coup de la rouge et or.

-Je m'appelle Laetitia. Je suis votre guide.

-Je croyais que c'était Gabrielle notre guide.

-Non, enfin si. Gabrielle est votre guide, mais plutôt plus votre serviteur, celui qui vous donne des petits conseils ou ce dont vous avez besoin si vous l'appeler. Gabrielle peut être en votre compagnie à tout moment si vous l'appelez, mais moi vous ne me verrez qu'au début de chacune de vos nouvelles missions. J'ai peu de temps pour vous parler. Donc je dois vous dire tout simplement : Dans quelques secondes, une porte s'ouvrira devant vous, et vous devrez la traverser. Elle vous enverra dans un moment, une histoire ou un film..

-… moldu, oui on le sait, lui coupa Drago. Laetitia fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'intervention du blond platine et continua.

-Vous devrez faire face pour le moment, à un film moldu. Deux jours vous devrez passer, sans pouvoir à votre envie manger. Deux jours vous devrez ENSEMBLE passer, pour votre vie de cette guerre protéger. Et deux jours vous devrez ensemble dans « Hunger Games » passer, pour votre mission pouvoir gagner… Sur ces derniers mots, la blonde disparu.

Pouf ! Comme ça. Un moment elle est là, et à une seconde plus tard elle ne l'est plus. Hermione n'avait rien pu dire durant l'apparition de Laetitia. Elle avait beaucoup trop mal à la langue. Elle lançait à Drago des regards noirs, foudroyants et meurtriers. Quelques secondes plus tard après la disparition de leurs supposée vraie guide, dans un bruit de briques qui se frottent, une porte se fit voire. Hermione lançait de regards plus meurtriers qu'auparavant alors que le visé ne lui faisait pas attention et comme si il n'avait peur de rien, sortit sa baguette magique et s'engouffra dans le noir que la porte offrait. Etant seule dans la salle et en remarquant que la porte se rétrécissait de secondes en secondes, Hermione accéléra le pas et entra aussi.

Ils marchèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent de la lumière. Ou plutôt le peu de lumière qu'ils pouvaient voire. Un ciel gris, nuageux et des plus tristes s'offraient à eux. Ils avaient changé d'habits. Peut-être c'était la porte qui les avaient revêtus, d'une façon moldue.

Drago se regarda et fût dégouté par ce qu'il portait. Un jean noir qui lui était serré en bas des fesses (appelé taille basse dans le monde moldu), laissant voir son caleçon, un T-Shirt gris et des chaussures qui avaient l'air d'être des basquets noires. Sous le choc de le voir habillé comme ça, Hermione se moqua de son nouveau look, sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder ce qu'elle-même portait. Drago se retourna et la regarda d'un manière qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard, ou lui lançait des rayons X . Voyant qu'il ne lui lançait pas de commentaires ou des insultes, Hermione prit le risque de regarder ce qu'elle portait. Elle fût elle-même choquée de ce qu'elle portait. Elle qui était réputée pour être très pudique, elle n'était pas très alaise la pauvre. Elle portait des belles bottes noires et strictes qui lui donnaient un petit côté militaire, un short noir qui avait l'air déchiré dans les environs des cuisses et un débardeur gris. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval et portait un gros bracelet simple en cuir noir autour du poignet.

-Regarde ailleurs ! Arrête de ma fixer, espèce de pervers.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers, et je ne te fixe point c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. J'en ai même les yeux qui piquent, dit-il en clignant le plus rapidement des yeux. De toute façon il n'y a rien à voire Hermione soupira et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Drago resta immobile durant quelques secondes et quand Hermione lui tourna le dos, il la prit par la nuque et lui dit :

-Tu as certainement eu plus mal que moi, en me frappant. Et tu as sûrement plus mal que moi à la nuque, quand je te la serre comme ça, dit-il en serrant sa nuque encore plus fort. Cache ta douleur Granger, mais même si je ressent ce que tu ressens, je n'hésiterais pas à faire des quelques jours que l'on doit passer, un enfer pour toi, dit-il en la lâchant enfin et la poussant au sol. La lionne s'érafla le genou, et Drago pouvait ressentir sur le sien, couler une petite goute. ~~Maudit sort. Que celui qui a choisi dans le destin de me mettre en binôme, ou plutôt McGonagall, avec la sang-de-bourbe soit maudit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours~~

Hermione lança un regard des plus noirs qu'elle le pouvait, mais au fond elle était assez blessée.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessée Hermione, je ressens aussi tes sentiments.

-Fichus pouvoirs de télépathie, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Pourquoi donc était-ce avec lui qu'elle devait découvrir ce fichu jeu ? Et pourquoi alors que sur la carte le point devenait rouge et clignotait, chose qu'il ne faisait pas quand il y avait une truffe sous terre, avait-elle eu la curiosité de savoir ce qui se cachait sous terre, sans même supposer comme elle le fait à son habitude, que c'était et c'est quelque chose de maléfique, de néfaste pour elle ? Elle se maudissait et maudissait d'avantage ce blond prétentieux à l'égo surdimensionné d'avoir ouvert cette maudite boite. Elle était encore là, assise sur le sol dur et froid ou le Serpentard l'avait jeté. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et peur de lui. Il la regarda d'un regard qui lui disait de se relever. Ne voulant pas avoir un autre coup, elle obéit. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire. La règle du jeu était de survivre. On pouvait bien survivre en n faisant rien. D'un pas sûr, Drago se dirigea vers Hermione qui était occupée à enlever la poussière qui se trouvait sur son postérieur.

-Connais-tu « Hunger Games » Granger ?

-Oui. Dit-elle sèchement.

-Tu es aussi bête que ça pour ne pas comprendre que je veux des renseignements sur ce truc, et non un « Oui » ou un « Non » ?

-Va te faire voir Malfoy. Si ton père t'avais sorti de ta pu***n de maisons de mangemorts, tu connaitrais peut-être ce maudit film. **Oh,oh. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?** Drago se dirigea vers elle, d'un air sauvage et comme si la fille s'y attendait, il la gifla. Elle resta sans bouger, devant un Malfoy qui avait un sourire de dégout collé à sa face. Certes, Hermione avait mal à la joue, et la joue de Drago devenait à son tour d'un ton rosé, mais elle était assez fière d'avoir pu faire perdre son sang-froid et mettre en colère le blond. C'était assez facil finallement. Des pas derrière eux se firent entendre. Un homme avec une épée à la main les regardaient avec un petit sourire en leur pointant son arme en argent. Hermione et Drago eurent le même réflex : Ils avaient tous les deux sorti leurs baguettes et les pointaient sur l'homme à la peau noir. Celui-ci, ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ce que les adolescents avaient choisi comme arme de défense.

-Et vous croyez mes enfants, qu'avec ce bout de bois vous pourrez gagner le jeu ? ~~Mais quel jeu ? Bon sang Granger dis-moi ou sommes-nous !~~**Hunger Games est un film ou les gens doivent s'entre tuer. Le dernier à survivre a gagné le jeu et sera riche**, lui répondit-elle mentalement, le plus rapidement possible, prise par la panique

~~Donc nous devons le tuer~~ Hermione soupira alors qu'elle n'écoutait point ce que l'homme leur disait **Oui**

~~ Cool alors, laisse-moi faire~~

-… et moi, je ne veux pas mourir. Donc vous allez doucement pleurer vos mères et vous agenouiller pour ne pas me faire perdre mon temps.

-C'est bon tu as terminé ton discourt ? demanda le blond alors qu'il avait ses mains croisées contre son torse, l'aire impatient.

-Euh.. oui.

-Bon alors. AVADA KEDAVRA ! cria Drago alors que le noir ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Drago ria, certes, il n'était pas fier d'avoir été du côté de Voldemort, mais bon sang ce qu'il avait aimé tuer cet homme qui le faisait chier avec ses discours bidons.

-Tu aimes vraiment ça ? demanda Hermione, dégoutée par son acte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, le laisser nous tuer ? Ah oui ce serait vraiment bien comme ça tu pourrais devenir de la jolie buée dans une boule de cristal et moi le gentil nouveau faux serviteur.

-Tu m'as bien comprise. J'ai ressenti de la jouissance quand tu l'as tuer… mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit devenir la fumée ? Qui te dit que si on meurt c'est TOI qui ne deviendra pas fumée ?

-Parce que moi je suis craquant et que tout le monde voudra jouer à ce fichu jeu juste pour m'avoir comme…

-…serviteur ? Oh mon dieu ! un Malfoy ou plutôt DRAGO MALFOY veut devenir un serviteur ! dit-elle ironiquement.

-Je ne serais pas un serviteur mais un faux serviteur. Toi tu n'es bonne que souffler des mots incompréhensibles des années romaines en une langue qui est morte !

-Eh bien tu sais quoi espèce de sal-enfant-pourri-gâté-par-ses-parents-mangemorts-qui-ne-t'ont-appris-qu'à-être-un-sal-con-dans-la-vie, JE-T'EM-MER-DE.

-BRAVO ! Tu as battu le record de l'insulte la plus bidon pourrie long et con du monde ! S'exclama Drago d'un ton ironique. Et tu es toujours aussi conne que ça pour comprendre qu'il ne faut pas insulter mes parents. Tes parents ne te l'ont pas appris ? Ah oui mais c'est vraie, parlons un peu de tes parents. Où sont-ils Granger ? Tu les a lâchement abandonnés non ? Tu ne leur a pas fait oublier que tu existais ? Hermione commençait à avoir les yeux humides, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et tu as bien fait, reprit Drago pour la blesser encore plus. C'est mieux pour eux, de ne pas savoir qu'ils ont mis au monde une connerie ambulante.

-SA SUFFIT MALFOY ! Tu n'es qu'un salopard c'est tout ! Bizarrement, Malfoy aussi commençait à avoir les yeux humides. Hermione se retourna et marcha, vers une direction que Merlin seul sait ou mène. De dos à Malfoy, qui était planté au même endroit que là où il avait tué le speachmen en un coup de baguettes, elle laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues douces comme la peau d'un bébé. Elle repensait aux derniers instants qu'elle avait passé avec eux, en oubliant que tout ce dont elle pensait ou imaginait, Drago le faisait aussi. Elle revoyait la scène dans sa tête en boucle, quand elle a jeté le sort « Oubliette » et que toutes les photos ou elle posait dessus avaient disparu, ainsi que le nom « Hermione » dans la mémoire de Mme et Mrs Granger. Bizarrement, Drago ressentait comme si une boule en ciment s'était installé dans sa gorge, sûrement dû au fait qu'il ressentait la douleur et tristesse de Granger, et une boule chaude installé dans son ventre, qu'Hermione devait sûrement aussi ressentir. ~~C'est quoi ce truc dans mon ventre bordel~~

** ça s'appelle de la compassion Malfoy. Tu ressens de la compassion pauvre type. Même les sentiments les plus humains tu ne les connais pas ! Finalement je me demande qui entre nos deux parents auraient dû être victime de l' « oubliette »** Il voulait la trouver, la frapper, l'insulter, mais il ne la trouvait pas. Il la cherchait, certes car il avait peur de mourir en cette première mission, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre que l'on insulte pas un Malfoy. Il ne la trouva pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix de fille crier un « Doloris » puis un « Avada kedavra » Il courra vers là où il l'avait entendu et vit deux filles d'une grande beauté allongées devant elle. Elle avait la main fortement serrée autour de sa baguette et celle-ci tremblait. Il se dirigea et s'approcha de plus en plus près d'elle. Elle entendit une brindille derrière elle se craquer et prononça un « Doloris ». Drago se plia en deux de douleur, suivi d'Hermione. Maintenant elle savait ce que faisait un Doloris et elle était sûre que cette fois c'était lui qui avait plus souffert qu'elle. Le reste des heures qui leur restèrent, ils avaient tué cinq autres personnes. Hermione n'avait tué personne d'autre que ces deux pauvres filles. Elle s'en voulait tellement, mais comme le film le voulait, ils devaient s'entre tuer. Le soleil s'était couché et la brume était tombée. Ils étaient fatigués, affamés et morts de froid. Certes sa tenue l'avait aidé à mieux bouger durant la journée, mais qu'es-ce qu'Hermione pouvait mourir de froid. Elle décida d'appeler Gabrielle.

-Oui ? demanda celui-ci.

-Ah ! notre faux vraie serviteur ! s'exclama Drago. Gabrielle soupira et posa son regard sur le corps presque nu d'Hermione. Celle-ci toussota, le ramenant enfin à la réalité.

-Vous avez choisi une tenue appropriée pour que je puisse bouger durant la journée, mais là c'est le soir, voire la nuit et je meurs de froid et de faim. Alors s'il te plait, est-ce que tu peux m'apporter…

-…et à moi aussi, dit en passant Drago

-… un couverture ou une chemise ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture ? Gabrielle rigola, non, s'esclaffa devant les deux adolescents le regardant d'un air impatient.

-Attendez, vous êtes sérieux là ? Ce film s'appelé HUNGER GAME ou appelé autrement, le jeu de la faim. Je ne peux pas vous apporter de la nourriture. Vous devez vous débrouiller pour dormir dans un coin sécurisé, manger, et ne pas avoir froid vous seuls. Sur ce, bonne nuit ls gars, dit-il avant de s'éclipser. Hermione soupira et alla chercher des brindilles.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda d'un ton sec Drago.

-A ton avis ? demanda ironiquement Hermione.

-Quelque chose d'inutile comme d'habitude ?

-Ha, ha très drôle ! Je cherche de quoi brûler, pour faire un feu.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, un truc inutile. Tu veux allumer un feu pour qu'on nous remarque ou quoi ? tu es malade ?

-Moi aussi je suis enrhumée en effet.

-Tu n'es VRAIMENT pas drôle.

-On se ressemble.

-Pas du tout, et Merlin et sainte Morgane Merci ! On va se jeter un sort de réchauffement, tu vas prendre les oranges amères qui sont sur l'arbre qui est juste derrière toi et les métamorphoser en quelque chose de comestible et bon, je vais d'un coup de baguette faire une cabane sur cet arbre et le lendemain on va continuer à « survivre ». Hermione voulait protester, mais c'est vrai que son idée était assez bonne. Elle acquiesça et cueillit des oranges non comestibles pour les métamorphoser en pommes, en boules de Berlin, ou en œuf. Elle se jeta un sort de réchauffement ce qui fit le même effet à Drago. Tandis qu'elle continuait à cueillir, Malfoy monta sur l'arbre et chuchota le nom de Gabrielle. Celui-ci arriva avec autant de bruit que l'on pouvait faire et Drago lui dit.

-Va dans ma chambre de Serpentard. Tu reconaitras mon lit, c'est celui qui est vide. A côté du lit vide, tu verras une petite boite blanche. Rapporte-la-moi avec le style qui est à côté de celle-ci. Gabrielle acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, Drago avait la boite entre les mains. Il sourit à Gabrielle qui s'éclipsa cette fois-ci sans faire de bruit, puis il grandit son journal intime.

-Mon tas de papier. Je suis en enfer en ce moment-ci. Je dois tout te raconter. On devait moi et La Sang-de-bourbe, être binômes pour un projet pourri avec des truffes et du chocolat. On a trouvé un boite noir qui nous disait qu'on avait le malheur de tomber sur ce jeu, et Granger voulant faire son intello a traduit une phrase d'une langue morte appelée le Latin ou le Gratin je me souviens plus. Et après j'ai appuyé sur le boton pour savoir si le jeu disait vraie et pour faire chier Granger. Nous voilà maintenant prisoniers dans ce fichu jue. Drago continuait à écrire le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas qu'Hermione ne le vois. Si elle savait qu'il tenait un tas de papier, elle pourrait se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il avait tout écrit tout ce qu'il avait vécu en cette journée à son je ressens tout ce que la sang-de-bourde sent et ressent. Je peux aussi lire dans ses pensées, ses envies et vice versa. J'ai aussi rencontré un faux vraie guide/serviteur et une guide officielle qui est plutôt mignone à vraie dire. Elle a encore l'aire jeune. J'ai aussi pu avoir quelques visions des derniers moments entre les Granger. J'avais envie de vomir tellement c'était cul-cul-la-praline! C'est aussi aujourd'hui la première fois que je vois Hermione.. Granger tuer quelqu'un. Elle m'a jeté un Doloris et bon sang ce qu'ele me hais. Et me voilà enfin, en train de t'écrire, alors que l'autre aveugle métamorphose des oranges. Moi j'ai construit à coup de baguette une cabane sur un arbre. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je regrette avoir ouvert cette fichue boite. Si tu savais comment je maudits son créateur. Je maudits tout le monde : son créateur, Granger, cette fichue boite, McGnagall. Non mais sérieux, elle s'est pris pour qui cette vielle folle ? Elle a cru qu'en me mettant avec la sang de bourbe, qu'elle allait enfin être débarrassée de nos chamailleries ? Elle a rêvé la vielle. Drago referma son livre et le rétrécit. Il demanda à nouveau à Gabrielle de rapporter sa boite dans sa chambre pour ne pas le perdre. Gabrielle exauça son vœu et Drago redescendit de l'arbre pour dire à Hermione qu'il avait terminé la cabane. Mais comme d'habitude, elle avait choisi de le faire chier …

* * *

_**So ? Ewa ? Entonces ? Ça vous a plu ? Comment va donc se passer leur nuit ? Qu'est-ce que Hermione va lui dire de tellement saoulant qui va faire chier Drago ? Comment se passera leur deuxième ou/et troisième jour ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Rendez-vous alors à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre )**_


	7. Hunger Games : The Second Day

**_Hello hello les gens :D Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre. Ne me frappez pas please, moi même je ne suis pas fière de moi :/ Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'avais une panne d'inspiration, et je ne savais pas quoi raconter dans ce chapitre (si il es moins bon que les précédents, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;)) En plus de cela, ce trimestre et bien... on va dire que je l'ai foiré x) et que je devais réviser, faire mes devoirs (car oui, je ne les fait qu'à la dernière seconde, soit 15 minutes avant le cour même :P) et apprendre mes leçons. Sinon je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait sûrment quelqu'un qui voudrait la suite (Ou pas) et donc j'ai fait mon possible pour écrire quelque chose de potable :P Enfin bref. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleure que j'ai écrit (je pense), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :D_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 Hunger Games : The Second Day.**

* * *

_ Gabrielle exauça son vœu et Drago redescendit de l'arbre pour dire à Hermione qu'il avait terminé la cabane. Mais comme d'habitude, elle avait choisi de le faire chier …_

-C'est bon ? Tu as fait nos cabanes ? Moi j'ai fait des pommes et ce dont on a besoin. J'ai voulu faire de la viande mais on ne peut pas utiliser le feu… Drago s'approcha d'elle, puis baissa les yeux pour regarder le nombre de pâtisseries et de fruits qu'il y avait quelques-uns sur ses cuisses, d'autres par terre.

-Pourquoi tu as mis la nourriture par terre ? et pourquoi je me casserais la tête à faire deux cabanes ?

-Désolé mais tu as pris beaucoup de temps, et à moins que tu te sois branlé rien n'explique pourquoi. Et désolé mais je ne dormirais pas à côté de toi.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de ce ton ?! Et comment peux-tu me dire que je me branlais ? Ça t'intéresse n'est-ce pas Granger ! Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis répondit.

- Mais n'importe quoi. C'est juste que j'allais y penser et que d'une manière ou une autre tu allais le savoir donc là je dis ce que je pense un point c'est tout. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es pervers Malfoy !

-C'est moi le pervers ? Désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui demande aux autres s'ils se branlaient !

-La ferme Malfoy ! Drago s'approcha lentement vers elle, ce qui eut le pouvoir de l'effrayer. Elle avait peur, et s'il la battait ? Même s'il allait ressentir la même douleur qu'elle il ne se priverait point. Finalement elle se disait que survivre aux choses dangereuses moldues, c'était plus facile que de survivre aux attaques de Malfoy. Mais elle devait un peu garder sa langue pour elle bon sang. A son grand étonnement, il la sourit, puis approcha sa tête de son oreille et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle caressait ses cheveux puis quand il ouvrit sa bouche pour lui parler, referma sa main, tirant ainsi la chevelure brune d'Hermione.

-Ecoute Granger. Je te conseil trois choses. Une, de te taire, si tu ne veux pas que je te tue, même si ça me tuerait également. Deux, On va faire comme si ne rien s'était passé, et on va monter dans la cabane, à moins que tu veuilles salir encore plus tes cheveux. Trois, tu vas essayer d'avoir plus de respect pour moi si tu veux que je te lâche, d'accord ? Hermione acquiesça elle ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi faire. N'oublie pas Granger, je peux aire de toi ce que je veux maintenant. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassa plus que sauvagement. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait. Il pouvait sentir dans sa bouche le gout métallique de son sang, et sa lèvre inférieure qui lui faisait mal. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Une seconde il veut la tuer, et un autre il l'embrasse. Néanmoins elle ne répondit pas à son baiser et ne se retira pas. Elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse encore quelque chose. Elle devait obéir si elle voulait terminer ce jeu complète. Drago retira ses lèvres rapidement, et sourit, une goutte de sang glissait sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Le plus doux des châtiments. Tu ne pourras plus t'en passer maintenant Granger. Je vais dormir, mange et si tu le souhaites autant, dors par terre près de tes amis les insectes. Sur ces mots, le blond tourna les talons, fier d'avoir pu contrarier la brune aux yeux caramel. Il essuya la goutte de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre et grimpa l'arbre où se trouvait la cabane pour y entrer.

_***Point de vue de Drago***_

Je voulais la faire souffrir et la contrarier, j'ai réussi. J'ai voulu lui faire ravaler ses mots et la faire taire, j'ai réussi. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé car j'en ressentais le désir, je voulais juste lui montrer que je peux faire tout ce que je veux, la faisant souffrir au passage. Petit à petit, elle va en vouloir plus, plus de mes baisers car je sais qu'ils sont irrésistibles. Et petit à petit elle se mettra à mes ordres. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'est un peu bizzard. Le gout que je sentais sur ma langue, c'était son sang, suivi du mien. J'ai un sang pur et elle un sang qui dépasse la saleté. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas de gouts différents ? Mon père m'a souvent dit, que notre sang était plus sucré, plus riche que les autres. Il m'a souvent dit, que les vampires cherchaient souvent une proie au sang pur, car c'était plus appétissant. Que celui des sang-de-bourbes, étaient plus salés et acides. Pourtant je n'ai pas trouvé que le gout était différent. Même quasiment identique. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas de cervelle. Elle ne veut pas dormir dans un coin reposant, car j'y dors déjà. Certes nos sangs ont le même gout, mais nos mentalités sont différents. Sales Gryffondors, eux et leurs courages de rien du tout.

* * *

_***Point de vue d'Hermione***_

Je ne comprends plus rien. A un moment il veut me sauter au cou pour ce que je lui ai dit, mais non, il s'est contenté de me tirer les cheveux. Puis il me donne des conseils que sous le choc je n'ai même pas écouté, puis il m'embrasse tellement férocement que j'ai cru que ma lèvre inférieure allait disparaitre et se trouver entre ses dents. Je ne le comprends plus, je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai senti son sang traverser mes lèvres, et j'y ai gouté. J'ai senti la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ainsi que son envie de me faire du mal, mais sans grande torture, et je n'ai pas répondu à ce baiser. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? On se déteste, et il y a plein de façon de me torturer. N'a-t-il plus peur de mon sang « Impur » ?

Pourquoi au fond de moi j'ai aimé ce baiser ? Il a été brusque, je déteste la personne qui m'a volé ce baiser, mais le baiser en question je l'ai assez aimé. Mais ce n'est pas cette entourloupe qui va me faire changer mon point de vue sur lui. Je le hais, et certes je n'ai pas compris son geste, je le haïrais à jamais. Je dois avouer qu'il me fait assez peut parfois. Certes, il n'est plus mangemeort, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a gardé ce côté maléfique, ce côté que seul les mangemorts et les mages noirs ont. Ce côté obscure qui donne plaisir à tuer des innocents. Bon sang, ce baiser ne m'a fait que le haïr encore plus. Et en plus j'ai passé tout mon temps à préparer ce qu'on pouvait manger et lui, il part comme ça, sans y gouter. Et pour une raison inconnue, il a passé plus d'une demi-heure à préparer une seule cabane. Moi je m'en fous je mange.

* * *

_***Point de vue externe***_

Plein de questions percutaient la tête des deux adolescents. Dans la cabane, Drago se tournait puis se retournait, ne trouvant point le sommeil. Il pensait à son acte, et essayait de se souvenir du sentiment qu'Hermione avait ressenti. Rien n'y faisait. Le temps passait et Drago pensait sérieusement qu'elle allait dormir dehors.

Quant à Hermione, elle, elle était encore assise par terre, en train de manger des pommes. Elle hésitait entre aller dormir près de Drago, ou dormir ici. Le mauvais côté qu'il y avait si elle dormait par terre, était que si le lendemain un jouer de Hunger Games la trouve et la tue dans son sommeil, elle ne pourra plus jamais se réveiller à nouveau. Et le mauvais côté qu'il y avait si elle dormait près de Mafloy, était que la nuit durant son sommeil, lui aussi pourrait la tuer. Mais elle venait de se souvenir, que s'il la tuait durant son sommeil, il sera mort à son tour. Ce serait du suicide. Et Drago s'aimait beaucoup trop pour se tuer. Donc elle opta pour dormir, avec une distance assez grande entre lui et elle. Elle grimpa l'arbre ou se trouvait la cabane, et manqua de tomber si une main ne l'avait pas tenu le bras. Drago l'avait aidé ! Drago Malfoy !

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une jambe cassée demain. Tout s'explique, se dit-elle. Drago se retourna et alla se coucher. Petit problème, la cabane ne comportait qu'un grand lit deux places et le sol était trop étroit pour qu'elle dorme dessus. Hermione soupira et s'allongea sur ce lit tellement confortable. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible du blond. S'il la poussait ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, elle se trouverait par terre. Essayant d'oublier avec qui elle dormait, elle ferma les paupières pour laisser son sommeil l'emporter.

Le lendemain, elle se trouva collée à Drago qui était paisiblement endormi. Dégouté d'être aussi près de son ennemi, elle se retira doucement, et descendit de l'arbre. Quand Drago se réveilla, il trouva un morceau de parchemin à côté de lui. Il le déroula et lut.

_Malefoy._

_J'ai demandé à Gabrielle une arque. Je vais chasser._

_Il me faut de la viande._

_Débrouille-toi pour ta nourriture, je ne suis pas ta potiche._

_H.G_

Rien n'avait changé. Elle n'était pas mal alaise. Elle n'était plus contrariée. La vie reprenait son cours. Drago se frotta les yeux et se passa la main dans ses cheveux et baya. Il descendit et d'un coup de baguette, transforma les bout de parchemin en pancake. A son retour Hermione ne pipa mot, ne le regarda pas, ne croisa pas son regard au sien. Drago essayait de lui parler, même mentalement mais elle ne répondait pas.

~~Je n'aime pas quand on m'ignore Granger~~

* … *.

~~Si tu m'ignores encore tu vas le payer… ~~

*….*

~~Tu n'es vraiment pas marrante Granger, ça ne m'étonne pas que Weaslaid ne t'ai jamais dit ce que tu espérais qu'il te dises. Tu dois te l'avouer, tu es amoureuse de ce sale con. Tu t'es réfugiée dans sa famille de sals…~~ Drago n'eut point le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il ressentit quelque chose de dur se heurter à sa joue. Puis un autre coup, à l'autre joue. Certes Hermione ressentait la même douleur que lui, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait se défouler. Elle leva le bras pour le frapper à nouveau, mais il l'attrapa, et la jeta par terre.

-TU NE PEUX PAS LA FERMER ! Ta gueule ! cria la brune. La ferme bon sang !

-Qu'est-ce qu'y t'a pris de me frapper ! Sale sauvage ! Espèce d'ordure !

-L'ordure c'est ta mère ! Cria-t-elle. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. L'ordure c'est ta famille MALFOY ! Entre toi et moi, c'est toi celui qui est le plus répugnant ! Tu n'es qu'un sal…

-Endoloris ! dit Drago. Hermione se plia en deux, et lui luttait pour ne pas faire de même. Après quelques secondes de torture, il la laissa là, pleurant. Ce n'était à peine que le deuxième jour qu'ils se côtoyaient, mais c'était déjà l'enfer. Elle en avait marre, elle voulait partir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent des craquements de branche derrière eux. Drago pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille, aux yeux verts et dit simplement Avada Kedavra. Mais rien ne surgit de sa baguette. Il réessayait, mais ça ne marcha toujours pas. Hermione regarda la fille qui s'avançait de plus en plus de Drago, un pistolet à la main. Puis vit Drago, secouer sa baguette qui ne marchait toujours pas, ne se rendant même pas compte que la fille pouvait le tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Rapidement, elle prit son arc ainsi que deux flèches et les tira sur la fille. Quand Drago voulu à nouveau réessayer le sort sur la jeune brune, elle la trouva déjà par terre, deux flèches dans la poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils et vit Hermione, assise, l'arc entre les mains. Il se retourna et appela Gabrielle.

-Oui ?

-Comment se fait-il que ma baguette ne marche plus ?

-Elle ne marche plus pour tuer. Vous ne pouvez plus tuer grâce à la magie. Vous devez coopérer et tuer ensembles. N'ayez pas pitié. Ce ne sont pas des vraies personnes, juste des personnages imaginés par un homme. Vous devez essayer de tuer 3 personnes sans prendre cours à la magie. Drago et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard. Ils ne pouvaient plus tuer avec leur magie. J'ai vu que tu es doué en tire à l'arc, Hermione, tu peux utiliser cette arme dans le film, reprit Gabrielle.

-Et moi j'utilise quoi alors ? demanda le blond

-Toi, tu devras te cacher derrière Hermione pour éviter d'être touché. Tu es dépendant d'elle. Sur ces quelques mots, Hermione ricana. Dans un bruit sonore, Gabrielle disparut. Ils étaient là, assis, ne sachant que faire. Se lançant de temps-à-autres des regards.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, sang-de-bourbe, tu n'as jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la beauté ?

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de me fixer.

-Je ne te fixe pas.

-Si tu me fixes.

-Non, je ne te fixes pas je te dis.

-ET moi je te dis que si. Depuis tout à l'heure tu me regardes. A croire que tu es amoureuse de moi. Quoi, mon baiser t'as fait autant d'effet ?

-Ecoute Malefoy, en t'embrassant j'ai cru embrasser un bulldog tellement j'étais dégouté. Je ne te fixais pas et dieu maudisse le jour où je tomberais amoureuse de toi, soit jamais.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre Granger, des centaines de filles dans l'école auraient tué pour m'embrasser.

-Autant me faire tuer que de t'embrasser à nouveau.

-Arrête, tu as répondu au baiser, ça t'a plu.

-Je n'ai pas répondu au baiser, c'est qu'avec tes sales dents tu m'as blessé la lèvre couillon. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser d'abord ? ce ne serait pas à toi que je devrais demander si tu m'aimes !

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Jamais je ne tombais amoureux d'une poubelle ambulante. Je préfère sodomiser un hyppogriphe , je sentirais sûrement plus de sentiments. Personne ne t'aimera Granger de toute façon alors laisse tomber tes fantasmes de filles pubères avec ses hormones en ébullition. Vexée, la rouge et or se releva et lui lança un regard noir avant d'ajouter.

-D'abord pour que tu sodomise un Hypogriphe, il faudrait d'abord que tu en aies une, Malefoy. Sur ces quelques mots, elle tourna les talons et prit son arc pour monter dans la cabane, mais quelque chose derrière elle craqua, et sans vraiment réfléchir elle se tourna et vit un bel homme, blond aux yeux verts, le bras autour du cou de Drago, prêt à le poignarder. Hermione sentait la pression du bras de l'homme sur son cou. Un bras puissant, musclé, qui la faisait presque suffoquer. Avec difficulté elle tira une flèche, mais ne visa pas juste. Ne sachant que faire, manquant d'oxygène, elle prit une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces. Cette fois elle visa juste, et l'homme lâcha Drago, le crâne ensanglanté. L'homme aux yeux verts maintenant allongé sur le sol humide, Drago en profita pour prendre la flèche qu'Hermione avait mal tirée puis le planta dans sa poitrine, arrêtant ainsi les battements réguliers du blond. Drago lui lança un dernier regard et hocha la tête, signe de remerciement. La brune aux yeux noisette soupira. Il se retourna et s'en alla, laissant une Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi faire à présents.

Ils avaient chassé, mangé, s'étaient dévisagés, s'étaient insultés, s'étaient remerciés quand l'un défendait l'autre, mais cette haine permanente restait. N'ayant que faire pour combler le moment d'ennuie qui se présentait à lui, et en ayant déjà utilisé tout son répertoire d'insultes sur Hermione, Drago prit son journal et commença à écrire, quelque part perdu entre les arbres de la grande forêt.

« Mon tas de papier. Ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis en compagnie de Granger, et j'ai déjà envie de me suicider. Cette fille est vraiment l'ennuie total. J'ai beau l'insulter elle se tait, elle ne répond pas. Soit elle se tait, soit elle réplique, et là, j'ai un irrépressible envie de lui arracher cette bouche avec mes dents pour qu'elle ne l'utilise plus jamais. Certes, j'ai vraiment de très bonnes idées de tortures, mais Granger ne les a toujours pas subi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours envie de l'étrangler. Mais quand elle dort, elle est vraiment… on va dire… normale. J'ai juste envie de terminer ce putain de jeu, et tu ne sais pas combien je m'en veux de l'avoir ouvert, même si je ne le montre pas à Granger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je peux regretter mes actes. Un Malefoy ne regrette jamais ses actes, comme me le dit aussi bien mon père. Mon père qui doit sûrement se demander où je suis. Bon sang comment il s'est adouci avec moi après la mort de Voldemort. Il ne me donnait plus d'ordres en me criant dans les oreilles, maintenant c'est à peine si je l'entends. Ça me fait vraiment bizzard…Revenons sur le sujet principal. La nuit dernière, j'ai dormi plus paisiblement que d'habitude, et en me réveillant le matin lors du lever de soleil, je pouvais sentir les jambes de Granger entre lacés avec mes jambes. Elles sont vraiment douces… »

* * *

***Point de vue Externe***

La nuit tombée, le soleil enfin couché, Hermione croisa Drago dans la cabane. Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette aventure comme ça. Mais bon, que pouvait-elle faire ? Lui parler ? Ce serait inutile, ce garçon a de la bouse d'Hypogriffe dans les oreilles. Mais elle voulait vraiment lui parler, elle voulait être sûre qu'elle aurait au moins essayée. Alors elle l'appela, et lui se retourna, un livre entre les mains, qu'il ferma à une vitesse incroyable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Mêles toi de tes affaires Granger ! La fille qui mourrait de froid avec son short trop court et son débardeur trop léger, soupira.

-Ecoute Malefoy. On doit essayer de survivre ensembles. Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on parle normalement toi et moi. Franchement, je sais qu'on est loiiiiiiin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je veux juste qu'on se parle normalement. Si tu meurs, je meurs et vice-versa. On est dépendant l'un de l'autre et si on veut terminer ce putain de jeu, on doit faire preuve de solidarité. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler avec moi comme une amie, ou m'appeler par mon prénom, juste parle-moi comme une connaissance. Oublie pendant quelque temps qui je suis, et fait comme si tu venais de me rencontrer. Certes, peut-être ce que je te dis maintenant tu l'oublieras dans quelques secondes, te disant que tu ne comprends pas les bêtises que je raconte, mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Alors s'il te plait Malefoy, Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, car je sais que je mourrais aussi, et je ne veux pas encore me disputer car juste deux jours avec toi m'a suffi pour avoir une maladie de stress. Donc voilà, j'ai terminé ce pitoyable discourt, mais je devais le faire, car je voulais être sûre d'avoir essayé.

-…

-….

-….

-Bah quoi ?

-… Tu es vraiment bizarre Granger. Il baissa les yeux et soupira.

-Mission accomplie. Nouvelle mission…

* * *

**Oui, oui, c'est ici que je termine mon chapitre :D Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Vous voulez lire la suite ? Et bien rendez-vous bintôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D VERS L'INFINI ET L'AUDELA ! Ok je me calme ;) Dites moi ce que vous en avec pensé dans un petit revieuw, ça me fera vraiment plaisir ^_^**


	8. Sorryyyyy :p

Salut saluut la population fanfictionnaise ! Je suis de retour –HAAAAAAAAAAAAAALELOUJAH . HAAAAAALELOUJAH HALELOUJAH

HALELOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJAAAAAAAH, ok je me calme. Désolé, c'est surtout pour cela que j'écris ce texte. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard. Moi qui avais

l'habitude d'écrire un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours je vous ai fait attendre je pense… deux mois ou plus x) Mais bon que voulez-vous ? Tout s'est enchaîné.

D'abord ma connexion qui me fait la gueule, puis Fanfiction qui bloque chez moi et puis je devais aussi réviser pour ma fin d'année. Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire que

I'm Back :p Le prochain chapitre va, je le pense, va être plus long que les autres, juste pour vous -ouais ouais- je sais, je suis gentille :p et (je vous donne une piste) se

produira dans…. Roulement de tambours… Une série d'aventure que j'adore. Je n'en dis pas plus haha je suis machiavélique 3 :D Enfin Brefouille Bonne semaine à vous

et _**bonnes vacances**_ surtout :p

Lina (Alias Moonlight-and-Sunshine)


	9. Doctor ? Doctor Who ?

_Bonjour la population fanfictionnaise :D je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps (même très très longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de chapitres, alors que j'avais pris l'habitude d'en écrire un chaque jour ou deux. Mais bon que voulez-vous, tout s'est enchainé. D'abord ma connexion qui me fait la gueule, après Fanfiction qui bloque, puis les examens (le brevet) et c'est à peine maintenant que j'ai mes vacances que je me suis souvenue que Drago, Hermione et vous m'attendiez :P Enfin bref, ce petit message était juste pour me faire pardonner J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :p Top ou_ Flop ? _Bonne lecture :p_

_PS : Tout ce que le docteur est très rapide, histoire de vous mettre au courant ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Doctor ? Doctor who ?**

* * *

**_*_**_Point de vue externe*_

-Mission accomplie. Nouvelle mission…

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, surpris par la voix de la jeune femme, leur vraie officielle guide, douce et puissante à la fois. Un vrai contraste en effet. Après un petit « clac » sonore, ils virent une porte, derrière eux, se former à partir de nulle part. La porte en bois, qui avait l'aire d'acajou, s'ouvrit seule et laissa apercevoir à travers, une lumière blanche aveuglante, ce qui ne leurs laissaient pas deviner ce qui se cachait derrière celle-ci, bien évidemment. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Drago et Hermione s'y dirigèrent. Ils s'avançaient petit à petit, gouvernés par la curiosité, mais calmés par la patiente. Comme le disaient beaucoup de savants moldus, faire preuve de patiente est une grande sagesse. Le pas lent, ils entrèrent dans la salle inconnue, sans s'adresser le moindre mot ou regard. Oui, c'était une salle, non un endroit. Une chambre, pour être plus précis. Une grande chambre blanche. Tout en blanc. Mais trop de blanc tu le blanc non ? Enfin bref. Une grande et spacieuse chambre de la taille de la salle commune des Gryffondors. On pouvait y trouver, là-bas, ce que l'on voulait, ce que l'on avait besoin. Deux lits de deux-places blancs et noirs, trois fauteuils blancs, une salle de bain bleu et blanche, une cuisine rouge et blanche, et une porte que les deux adolescents n'avaient toujours pas ouverte pouvaient se faire voir. Depuis leur entrée dans la petite maisonnette très confortable, les deux jeunes adultes s'évitaient un maximum. Pourquoi ? A quoi ça servait de toute façon. Ils pouvaient bien ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait. *_Oh mon Dieu, c'est quoi cette mission ? Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !* ~C'est bon Granger, Ne joue pas ta sainte et ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous demander de faire un film X quand même ! Si c'est le cas en tout cas, je préfère abandonner le jeu et mourir plutôt que de te toucher ! Vaut mieux mourir propre que de se salir à vie, n'est-ce pas ? ~*Tais-toi ! et sors de mes pensées* ~Et si je ne veux pas ? ~ _C'était un espèce de duel mental. La fille sourit, puis ferma ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Malefoy à terre que l'on pouvait voir, se tenant la tête entre le mains.

-Arrête de crier bon sang ! cria-il

-Et si je ne veux pas ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Voyant qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir mal, et ressentant la même douleur ensuite, elle arrêta. Il voulait la fracasser, mais il avait déjà assez mal comme ça pour s'infliger encore d'autres douleurs. Ils s'échangèrent enfin un regard, et Hermione pouvait y déceler de la fureur. A croire qu'il était tellement énervé contre elle que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête. Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assis sur un fauteuil . Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et essaya de se détendre, d'après ce que la jeune Lionne ressentait. Elle entendit soudain du bruit. Hermione risqua un autre regard, et vit un Drago qui se déshabillait. Instantanément, elle baissa les yeux et tourna la tête en rougissant, tellement que l'on aurait confondu avec un paprika. Que la situation était embarrassante ! Elle vit le blond sourire et s'approcher d'elle.

-Je savais que tu étais coincée et que tes hormones d'ado pré-pubère trahissaient tes pulsions sexuelles, mais j'ai tellement pitié pour toi, dit-il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle. Tes hormones te travaillent tellement, qu'on dirait que tu vas avoir un orgasme en voyant juste mon torse, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur. Voulant se défendre elle répondit.

-Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Comme si c'était chez moi que mes hormones travaillaient le plus, tu n'as rien à dire, toi qui m'a embrassé !

-Granger, je ne sais pas si tu viens de le remarquer, mais tu viens d'avouer que tes hormones te travaillaient. Et en plus, ce baiser n'était même pas un vrai baiser, juste une raison pour te faire chier et te voire mal alaise. J'aime te faire chier, c'est une nouvelle pour toi ? Je te déteste de toute façon, pourquoi je voudrais d'une Sang-de-bourbe comme toi ? D'ailleurs, merci, tu viens de me rappeler, je dois absolument prendre une douche. Ma bouche est trop salle ainsi que tout ce qui a pu te toucher. Au fait, si je prends trop de temps, c'est normal. Je vais me laver jusqu'à ce que j'aie ma peau aussi pure qu'avant. _Bam !_ _Dans la gueule Granger._

-Si seulement tu l'étais ! Je viens de te dire que je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute, mais vu que tu ne veux pas _~Non mais la fille m'a pris pour un bisounours_~ Enfin bref Malefoy, bouge tes fesses de devant moi, tu pollues mon espace vital et va te laver aussi longtemps que le souhaiteras. Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre tes remarques et ta vois aigue d'une mère rat. A croire qu'on t'a raté à la naissance. Drago lui lança un regard noir, foudroyant. C'était son deuxième en une soirée, mais celui-ci exprimait beaucoup plus de colère. Ne sachant que lui dire, il lui répondit d'un geste grossier du doigt puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Hermione entra dans la chambre qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas visité, et vit une multitude d'habits. Elle opta pour un pyjama blanc à traits gris, se laissa tomber sur son lit et de s'endormir, avant que Drago ne sorte de sa douche et en fasse de même.

_*Point de vue d'Hermione*_

Je m'étais endormie, et d'après ce que je sentais, je n'étais plus sur le deuxième lit deux-places. J'avais froid et sentais que le sol tremblait bougeait… j'avais le sentiment d'être par terre… à moins que… je ne le sois vraiment… Du bruit, il y avait du bruit.. un bruit que je ne connaissais pas, ainsi que des voix étrangères qui disaient des choses incompréhensibles. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre et clignais enfin des yeux, comme si je voulais mieux voir ce qui se présentait devant moi… Attendez… Mais où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ?

-Malefoy ? Hé ho ? t'es où ? _*Hé le pauvre con, tu m'entends ?*_

-Ho ! Bonjour charmante demoiselle. Il s'approcha de moi, me pris par les épaules et commença à me faire la bise… Bien que ce soit impoli de ma part, je le regardais de haut en bas. Un jeune homme se trouvait devant moi, habillé d'une veste marron/verte qui ressemblait à celle que mon grand-père portait avant sa mort, une chemise blanche avec un ridicule nœud-papillon rouge, un pantalon noir et un sourire imbécile collé sur son visage. Cela fait longtemps que j'attendais, ou plutôt que nous attendions ton réveil, reprit-il. Tu bougeais beaucoup trop et donc on n'a pas pu te soulever et t'emmener dans la chambre d'invités. Désolé de ne pas avoir été plus attentif, mais on a décidé d'abandonner et de vous laisser par terre, dit-il avant un grand sourire. Que cet homme était étrange. On aurait dit un psychopathe à première vue. Amy ! Viens, elle s'est réveillée ! cria-il sans donner garde, ce qui me fit sursaute, encore ignorante de l'endroit où j'étais. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il me fit un nouveau sourire, un peu plus petit cette fois. Je regardais l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était une pièce en forme de cercle. Et au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une espèce de machine qui ressemblait à un gouvernail de bateau moldu moderne. Le sol était illuminé d'une lumière blanche qui surgissait du bas du parterre. Les mûrs avaient l'air d'être en pierre… ou plutôt elle aurait dit que les mûrs ressemblaient tout simplement à l'intérieur d'une grotte.

-P.. pardon mais, qui êtes-vous ? Et .. et où suis-je ? Attendez, est-ce qu'il y avait un garçon –pour ne pas dire ami- avec moi ? est-il venu avec moi ? où est-il ?

-Alors chère demoiselle, je vais vous répondre tout de suite, je suis le Docteur, vous êtes dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. et oui, il y a bien un garçon, un blond c'est ça ? Il n'a pas l'aire très sympathique, il n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus, quel ingrat ! Pas de politesse ! Et la pauvre Amy qui essayait de le calmer. Tss. Mais il avait vraiment l'air d'être terrifié de voir qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre magique. Je crois qu'il a vraiment un problème, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, mettant sa main sur sa joue et en chuchotant comme s'il lui avait confié un secret ou qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'entende. Et ses cheveux sont vraiment d'une couleur unique. J'étais vraiment surpris ! Je ne connais personne qui a cette chevelure en tout cas ! J'en ai rarement vu de cette couleur ! Enfin je m'éloigne, à mon tour, qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous, comment vous êtes rentré dans le T.A.R.D.I.S et pourquoi vous-êtes ici ? Il avait prononcé tout ceci à une vitesse hallucinante. A croire qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler... Ou qu'il avait mangé trop de sucre. Il me regardait avec insistance et avec un sourire des plus bizarres collé à son visage.

-Je …heu… je…

-Ha ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Une belle jeune femme, grande et rousse arriva. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Elle avait le teint plutôt pâle, et ses joues étaient recouvertes de petites taches de rousseur et ses yeux verts m'éblouissaient. Certes c'était un aspect assez normal, mais qui était aussi fascinant. Sa chevelure rousse me rappela Ron. Il me manquait, ils me manquaient… Je me demandais sans cesse si ils savaient où j'étais, si ils avaient trouvé la boite à jeu et découvert où l'on se trouvait. Je me demandais s'ils se souciaient de moi. J'aurais aimé me présenter devant eux et leur dire que j'allais bien.

-Ou.. oui je..

-Je m'appelle Amy, Amy Pond, ravie de faire ta connaissance... Et tu es ?

-Oh ! Euh Hermione… Granger

-Ho ! C'est un joli nom Hermione, et de quelle planète viens-tu ? _Hein ? Ma planète ? On ne demande pas plutôt sa ville, son pays, sa commune ? Pourquoi me demander de quelle planète je viens alors qu'elle le sait sûrement… Bizarres tous ces gens… Où est-ce que je suis tombée moi…_

-Je heu… je viens de la planète terre, d'où voulez-vous que je vienne… désoler, mais je suis confuse, comment se fait-il que je sois atterrie ici ?

-Nous nous posions la même question Hermione, dit l'homme au nœud-papillon. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer normalement à moins que vous soyez un de ces immondes virus qui trainent dans l'espace, mais vous m'avez bien l'aire humaine… comment cela se fait-il…

Mon dieu, j'étais atterrie dans un asile… « _Vous m'avez l'air humaine_ » Noooooooon c'est vraie ? Non non enfaite je suis la progéniture de E.T et de Armstrong… J'entendis des pas derrière moi et vis un Drago, tout aussi surpris et plutôt apeuré de l'endroit où l'on se trouvait. Derrière lui le suivait un homme.

-Bonjour je suis Rory et je…

Soudain il y eut comme un tremblement de terre et la pièce semblait être alertée par une espèce de sirène qui criait un peu comme une ampoule qui va bientôt s'éteindre pour la dernière fois. L'endroit bougeait dans tous les sens, et je devais m'agripper à une des barres en fer qui étaient près de moi pour ne pas tomber.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je paniquée.

-Le T.A.R.D.I.S veut atterrir. Aaaah non non non ma belle s'il te plait arrête on a des invités ! dit-il à la machine qui se trouvait devant lui. Non mais sérieux, c'est exagéré, on me demande de quelle planète je viens et ils se rassurent en disant que je suis bien humaine et qu'ils ont des doutes comme quoi je sois un virus de l'espace et LA un homme parle à une machine qui semble se calmer et ralentir le mouvement. A un moment, plus de mouvement, plus de sons bizarres et les trois adultes, courant comme des gamins excités de voir le monde extérieur, ouvrant le petit morceau de bois blanc qui leur servait de porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait ne rien comprendre. Ne sachant que faire, on se leva et suivîmes les adultes dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous fûmes hébétés de voir, qu'en fait le T.A.R.D.I.S. était… une boite téléphonique… _Une boite Téléphonique ? Une… UNE BOITE TELEPHONIQUE !_ Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Alors pour me rassurer, j'entrais de nouveau dans la pièce ou on était auparavant et ressortis. Quelle sorte de magie avaient-ils utilisé ? Parce que ce ne serait pas possible pour des moldus de créer une telle chose ! A moins qu'ils ne se soient projetés dans le futur… Naaan. Pas possible. Alors qu'elle avait l'aire plus que surprise et choquée, Drago réfléchissait ~Comment ils ont fait ? Au pire on s'en fou~

-On est où demanda nonchalamment Drago.

-Alors là je n'en sais rien, dit l'homme au nœud papillon.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas, c'est vous qui conduisiez ce machin, je vous ai vu.

-De un, ce n'est pas un « MACHIN » Sexy est un T.A.R.D.I., oui je l'ai nommé Sexy, problème ? Et de deux, je ne la conduit pas, c'est elle qui me conduit ! Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Quelque chose où quelqu'un a sûrement envoyé un message de détresse et Se.. le T.A.R.D.I.S. l'a reçu . Je vais vous dire quelque chose à vous deux... Bienvenue dans l'aventure ! La première chose qu'on fait avec moi, on court. Vous avez intérêt à bien courir vous deux, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais il avait bel et bien l'aire d'être sérieux. Sinon, reprenons. Vous venez d'où et qui êtes-vous.

-Non, présentez-vous d'abord, dit Drago. Non mais quel con, il n'a même pas de respect ? lui qui vient d'une famille dite « noble »

-Puisque tu l'insiste. Je suis le Docteur, je suis un seigneur du temps. Un seigneur du temps est…

-… je sais ce qu'est un seigneur du temps, coupa Drago. Vous êtes supposé voyager dans le monde et sauver la planète des dégâts que les « non-terriens » veulent faire aux « terriens » , c'est ça ? Vous devez sûrement être le dernier de votre espèce, bon sang. Quel honneur ! Que je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance, dit Drago beaucoup plus sympathique qu'avant. Je ne savais pas que vos légendes étaient réelles.

-Eh bien merci… mais comment savez-vous tout cela ? Vous n'êtes pas terriens ?

-Si, et on est magiciens, donc ça nous affecte pas vraiment. Enfin je veux dire ça ne nous choque pas trop. _Pardon ? PARDON ? CA NE NOUS CHOQUE PAS TROP ! Mais pourquoi avait-il avoué qui nous étions ?_

-Gardez le secret s'il vous plait. Les trois personnes acquiescèrent. Par contre moi ça me choque que tu connaisses ça et que moi non, dis-je.

-Miss-je-sais-tout en a sûrement pris une dans la figure.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Des magiciens ? demandèrent Amy et Rory au même temps.

-Oui des magiciens, confirmais-je.

-Je savais que vous existiez ! j'en étais sûr ! Maintenant c'est confirmé déclara le Docteur avant de taper des mains puis les frotter. Alors, vous faites comment pour vous déplacer ? Vous utilisez vraiment des balais ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Comment vous le savez, demandais-je.

-Nous, les non-magiciens…

-moldus... rectifia Drago

-Mol… moldus ?

-Oui moldus.

-Mol- dus quoi ? Hahaha ne trouvez-vous pas ce jeu de mot si amusant ?! Ah hah, rit le docteur fier de sa blague.

-Franchement ? Non, dis-je.

-Bon sang, moi qui croyait que vous étiez plus cool que votre ami, dit-il d'un ton qui semblait boudeur.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, dit le jeune homme à toute vitesse. Heureusement d'ailleurs, marmonna-il.

-Bref, coupa la jeune rousse. Nous les moldus imaginons que vous savez voler avec des balais et vous déplacer d'un endroit à un autre en claquant des doigts et que vous savez faire tous les truc s que les magiciens sont censés savoir faire.. Enfin Bref, dit la jeune fille.

-Et… comment vous êtes arrivés demanda l'autre homme.

-C'est une longue histoire, je suis fatigué, demandez à la loque qui me suit partout de vous raconter comment nous sommes rentré dans ce jeu maudit qui nous oblige à voyager et nous donne des missions dans des endroits inconnus où pour seul règle est de survivre, demandez-lui car je suis vraiment fatigué de tout ce télé portage.

-Bon bah je pense qu'ils ont compris crétin, lui dis-je ~Ta gueule Granger~ *Je ne t'ai rien demandé, sors de ma tête* ~J'aurais aimé, mais comme tu peux le voir je ne peux pas, crétine..~

-Vous vous parlez là ? On dirait que… Vous communiquez par la pensée ? demanda le docteur qui avait l'air intéressé. Mais à peine que je voulais lui répondre qu'un cri se fit entendre au loin. On eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête, que le docteur s'en était déjà allé. Il était parti. Il avait raison, nous dûmes courir pour le suivre. Nous le suivîmes dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une grande villa, presque un château en ruines tout de brique. Drago et moi ne savions pas vraiment pas quoi penser.

-Enfin le sol ferme ! Cria la jeune femme qui l'avait suivie, suivie elle-même par Rory.

**_*Point de vue externe*_**

Après un long moment de course, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une chambre ou le Docteur semblait parler à un vielle femme qui fixait le sol, se balançant.

-Bonjour... je suis le Docteur.. tout à coup, elle releva la tête.

-C'est vous ? C'est vous ? Ils m'ont parlé de vous. J'ai peur. Aidez moi .

-Calmez vous. Pourquoi avez-vous verrouillé la porte ? Vous avez peur de quelqu'un... où de quelque chose peut-être ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Ils me suivent, j'ai peur la lumière ! Ils sont partout, me guettant, me suivant, ils veulent ma mort, c'est la deuxième fois ! La deuxième fois dans ma misérable vie ! _Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? _se demandaient tous.

-Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous je suis là. Expliquez moi. Qui sont ces personnes ? ~Je crois qu'on a raté un chapitre~*Non ? Tu crois ? Pff*

-Non... non ! J'ai peur !

-Dites le moi. Tout s'arrangera par la suite... Elle baissa les yeux, l'aire pensive et s'approcha de l'oreille du docteur, lui chuchotant quelque chose d'inaudible. Doucement, le docteur se releva. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts et commençait à faire les cents pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici... Suivez moi, on doit aller au toit !

-Mais que se passe-il ? demanda a jeune Gryffondor qui commençait sérieusement à être effrayée.

-Des choses horribles, dit le docteur. Ne nous séparons pas ! Et suivez moi ! ne regardez pas en arrière et ne faites surtout pas attention aux sculptures ! Drago et Hermione se partagèrent un regard qui montrait bien leur incompréhension, tandis que Rory et Amy avaient l'aire d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.

Les deux jeunes personnes arpentaient les couloirs du château, essayant de rattraper le docteur ainsi que ses deux compagnons et la vielle dame.

-Bon sang Granger ! même une mémé sait courir plus rapidement que toi ! tu dois sérieusement te mettre au régime et au sport !

-Et toi tu devrais apprendre à la boucler !

Après un grand sprint ils furent obligés de s'arrêter. Une statue leur bloquait le passage. Une statue d'ange, qui mettait ses mains sur son visage ayant l'aire de pleurer.

-Wouah, plutôt jolie la sculpture, dit Hermione

-Arrête de contempler tout et rien. N'as-tu pas oublié ? On ne doit surtout pas les regarder et surtout, surtout on doit rattraper le docteur, sinon on peut avoir notre vie en danger..

-Gnagna, depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ?

-Depuis que ma vie repose sur la responsabilité d'une sang-de-bourbe. Après cette phrase contourna la statue et continua son sprint laissant la jeune fille toute seule. Le château ne devait être si dangereux et cette statue accaparait son attention alors elle se retourna pour voir si Drago était bel et bien parti puis reposa ses yeux sur le sculpture, et eut l'impression qu'elle avait bougé… Elle avait baissé les mains. _Non, elle n'avait pas bougé ! Arrête Hermione… c'est sûrement la folie de ces gens qui t'ont fait ça …_

-Malefoy ! Tu as vu la même chose que… Malefoy ? *Malefoy t'e sou ? Malefoy ? Drago s'il te plait j'ai peur, la statue me semble avoir bougé, DRAGO ELLE BOUGE VRAIMENT ! DRAGO !* Drago n'entendait plus… ils n'étaient plus connectés l'un à l'autre…

**_*Point de vue de Drago_**_*_

-Pas la peine de tenir ta langue Granger, tu peux parler hein ! Il ne faut pas faire la gamine parce que je ne voulais pas que tu regardes cette maudite statue pour ton bien ! Je me retournais et vis qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle ne me suivait pas. Elle ne me suivait plus. _Oh puis merde je m'en fous, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'aventurer toute seule… quelle conne… oui mais n'oublions pas que si elle est en danger, je le suis en quelque sortes aussi.. ~Granger, t'es où ? Granger ? He ! Je te parle ! Saleté de sang de bourbe tu vas me répondre ? Granger ! GRANGER HE HOOOOO ! … Hermione .. ? Oh merdeee~_

Je me frappais le front, le regrettant quelques secondes plus tard, quand j'eus assez mal pour avoir un front tout rouge_. Et si elle m'avait dépassé et qu'elle était déjà chez le Docteur ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle n'était pas aussi conne pour se perdre non ? Et pourquoi elle ne me réponds plus ? _Certain sur le fait que cette minable petite garce de sang-de-bourbe m'avait fait une mauvaise blague et qu'elle avait retrouvé un raccourci pour rejoindre, je continuais ma route non sans être préoccupé pour la jeune fille… Non enfin, je ne me préoccupe pas pour elle bien sûr… Je me préoccupe pour moi… Et puis merde je parle tout seul là, ça devient flippant…

**_*Point de vue externe*_**

Le regard vigilent, la respiration plus que rapide, des gouttes de sueur roulant sur son visage rouge, la frayeur qui se faisait sentir dans sa poitrine, ses jambes de plus en plus fatiguées, ses pensées dirigées vers un seul but : trouver le Docteur et les autres, c'était comme ça que courrait Hermione. Oui cette statue l'avait plus que effrayée et il y avait bien raison tout de même. Avoir l'impression qu'une statue a bougé. Ou encore pire, en être sur. Elle l'avait presque traumatisée ouais. Elle avait peur. Était-ce une illusion ? Avait-elle vraiment vu cette statue bouger ? Ou du moins, elle ne l'avait pas vue en mouvement, mais juste après avoir tourné la tête, elle avait trouvé la pierre sculpté en forme d'ange dans une autre position. _Bon sang, la statue avait vraiment bougé des mains ou je deviens folle ?_ Ne cessait-elle de se demander. Plus elle avançait, et plus son angoisse augmentait. Au loin, sur un mur en pierre, elle vit une ombre passer. Elle accéléra le pas, laissant un petit cri de panique lui échapper. Elle devait les trouver. *Sal type ce Malefoy ! Mais quel connard ! Chercher moi bons sang ? Tu m'entends ? Le réseau est revenu ? ALLOOOOOOOOO MALEFOYY !* Elle tourna la tête, regarda droite et gauche, pour voir si la personne ou la statue la suivait. Elle regarda devant elle et s'arrêta net avant de pousser un cri des plus aigus. Devant elle, se trouvait un autre ange. Celui-ci avait l'air –comme le premier qu'elle avait vu- mettre ses mains devant son visage et pleurer. Il n'avait pas les mains qui pointaient vers elle, ce qui était au moins un bon signe. Sous la frayeur, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Elle ne voulait pas rater le moment où il bougerait ses mains à son tour. Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit. Des pas. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle. Quelqu'un était derrière elle...

* * *

**_Vouili vouilou ! Je sais, je suis sadique :3 c'est ici que se termine ce chapitre :) Il vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Laissez vos commentaires ! :D _**

**_On se voit bientôt, bien sur, pour la suite de l'histoire ;) (promis ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Grand max une semaine ;) )_**


	10. Weeping Angels (Don't Blink !)

**Hellooooooooo**_** ! Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs moldus ? Moi, en tout cas je vais très bien :P Je me sens enfin vraiment en vacances. Eh ouais, moi je fais la bronzette au Nord du Maroc :D Mais aujourd'hui je me suis fait piquer par une méduse avec tellement de bonnes intentions ! Enfin Bref :P Voici Mon Chapitre 9 :D **_

_**Je voulais vraiment remercier du fond du cœur ma Beta Noem's 59 de m'avoir corrigé et informé sur des choses bizarres que j'ai écrit sans m'en rendre compte xP**_

_**Revieuws:**_

_**Jenifael09: Merci ^^**_

_**Betouni: Eeeh oui :P Je n'aime pas vraiment les fictions où les deux personnages s'aiment à partir du sixième ou cinquième chapitre, je trouve ça trop rapide :p Merci pour ce qui est du baiser :P Oui ! Emmène moi avec toi sur mars ^o^**_

_**Dramy-Moon: Intéressée par les Lemons à ce que je vois x) A moins que tu ne veux qu'ils n'aient des ébats sur un arbre ou entre deux... enfin bref tu verras dans ce chapitre entre quoi :P **_

_**Très sérieuse ! Un hypogrife ! Mais quelle belle créature :D **_

_**Chuuuut ! ce n'est pas décidé :p Ahem. **_

_**Noem's 59: Merci, merci et encore merci Noemie ! Tes revieuws sont toujours aussi encourageants, même si c'est vraie que peut-être j'ai fait une gaffe avec cette phrase ^^'**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9 : Weeping angels (Don't Blink)**_

* * *

_Elle ne quitta pas la statue du regard. Elle ne voulait pas rater le moment où il bougerait ses mains à son tour. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit. Des pas. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle. Quelqu'un était derrière elle..._

Elle avait peur. Elle voulait tourner sa tête, pour voir si c'était une statue. Mais elle savait que si elle bougeait, ou qu'elle le perdait du regard, elle ne serait pas certaine du fait que ces statues flippantes bougaient. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait peur qu'une statue ange la suive.

_Non mais franchement ? Juste à m'entendre dire « Et si cette statue bouge ? » j'ai l'impression que je devrais faire un petit tour à l'hôpital psychiatrique… pensa-elle_

Les pas s'approchaient, de plus en plus. Encore et encore. Elle entendit des voix. Son cœur battait plus rapidement, sa respiration s'accélérait. Ça ne pouvait pas être un ange… elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

_Et si c'était le docteur ? se demanda-elle_

-Qui va là ? demanda-elle en criant. Sa voix tremblait. Ses sens entraient tous en éveil. Ses oreilles étaient concentrées sur les bruits de pas, ses yeux sur la statue, sa bouche était sèche. Elle avait du mal à respirer convenablement_. Pourquoi as-tu tant peur Hermione ? Tu n'as qu'à jeter un sort ou un truc dans le genre.. Sauf que ta baguette ne marche plus depuis la mission dernière. Tu t'en souviens ? se disait-elle. Par le nom de Merlin. Je suis une folle doublée d'une schizophrène… _

-… exprès ! Elle ne m'a pas suivie et je croyais que si. La voix masculine prit une pause avant de reprendre. Bon Sang trouvons-là ! Si on ne la trouve pas, je suis mal foutu. Elle va le regretter ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici bordel ! Elle reconnaissait cette voix et bizarrement, elle fut heureuse. La première et sûrement la dernière fois où elle serait heureuse d'entendre la voix entraînante de Drago Malefoy.

-Drago ? Hé ! dit une voix de femme.

_C'est sûrement la rousse…_

-DRAGO ! La rousse ! cria la jeune Gryffondor. Les pas s'éloignaient. Il fallait absolument qu'elles les retrouvent, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle ne regarde plus la statue.

_Ce n'est pas grave si je ne la regarde plus. C'était juste pour vérifier si elle bougeait vraiment ou bien si j'ai eu des hallucinations, non ? Finalement, je peux en conclure que je dois faire un petit tour à Ste-Mangouste._

Elle tourna rapidement sa tête et commença à courir. Elle sentait ses jambes faire de grands pas. Etait-ce la peur qui la faisait courir aussi rapidement ? Ou avait-elle un talent caché ? Tout ce qui l'importait en tout cas pour le moment, était de retrouver le petit groupe. Après avoir entendu la voix de Malefoy, elle avait pu y déceler de la panique et de l'effroi. En tout cas, elle, ne devait pas montrer n'importe quel signe de peur ou de faiblesse. Il se foutrait sûrement de sa poire. Non, elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien tout de même ! Alors qu'elle était si proche des personnes, elle s'arrêta et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale.

~Flash Back~

_*Point de vue de Amy Pond*_

Nous étions en train de suivre le docteur, quand le blond capricieux et narcissique avec un nom bizarre que je n'arrive toujours pas à retenir arriva, essoufflé et ayant l'air inquiet.

-Elle est où ? demanda ce dernier.

-Qui donc ? demandais-je intriguée.

-La fille qui m'accompagnait, elle est où ?

-Euh, eh bien on ne sait pas, répondit le docteur. Elle n'était pas avec toi par hasard ? Tu l'as perdu de vue ?

-Je… je.. non ! Elle ne me suivait plus car elle avait trouvé une très belle statue et cette gamine était tellement fascinée par celle-ci qu'elle avait complétement oublié votre consigne, dit-il rapidement. Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est perdue ! Putain vous devez la retrouver ! Pourquoi vous ne nous surveillez plus !

Je vis Rory rouler des yeux. D'après ce que je pouvais comprendre, il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'adolescent. A croire qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Personnellement, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais juste le fait de savoir que c'était un sorcier me fascinait.

-Une statue, tu as dit ? demanda le docteur l'aire un peu plus inquiet. Le jeune homme acquiesça. Alors nous devons à tout prix la retrouver, reprit-il.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que l'on ferait mieux de bouger notre cul au lieu d'attendre gentiment son retour, répondit le blond platine.

-Eh, le gamin, on se calme, dit Rory d'un ton froid. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si as perdu ton amie !

-Ce n'est pas mon amie ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Et je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Ta petite amie ? Le blond roula à son tour des yeux.

-Non ! Trouvez-la c'est tout ce que je veux. Si elle a des problèmes, j'en aurais également. Bon sang, tout est de votre faute ! Vous auriez dû nous surveiller, être surs que nous vous suivions !

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu as perdu de vue la fille qui n'est ni ton amie ni ta petite-amie ni je ne sais quoi ! Et tu n'es pas sous notre responsabilité je te rappelle ! Dit mon fiancé encore plus glacial qu'auparavant. C'est vous qui vous êtes incrustés dans le T.A.R.D.I.S, alors tu n'as pas à nous crier dessus. Tu es qui pour nous donner des ordres ? Peut-être que dans ton monde tu es je-ne-sais-qui, mais ici, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur nous ! Non mais pour qui tu t'es pris, pff. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il calme ses nerfs. Quoi ? Demanda-il. Non mais quelle idée de les apporter avec nous.. dit Rory dans sa barbe

-Les moldus, je vous jure, chuchota le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec les moldus ? N'était-il pas lui-même humain ?

-Nous devons la retrouver, dit le docteur précipitamment.

-Non ! Cria la vielle femme qui nous accompagnait toujours, manquant de me faire sursauter. Elle nous suivait toujours celle-là ? Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et la fixèrent. Le maître du temps s'avança, doucement vers la vielle pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Madame, cette jeune fille a un sérieux problème ! Nous devons l'aider ! Elle est en danger ! Je vis les yeux du blond s'écarquiller. Il semblait être pris de panique.

La vielle femme n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa tête de droite à gauche, de plus en plus rapidement.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Non ! Ne cessait-elle de répéter. Le blond serra ses dents et s'approcha de la dame.

-Bon sang mais quel parfait elfe de maison vous feriez mémé ! Dit le blond. _Gné ? Elfe de maison ?... Les elfes existent aussi ! _Non seulement vous couinez comme une gamine, mais aussi vous êtes une salle peureuse, égoïste et lâche ! reprit-il

_Wow, quelle politesse pour tes ainés !_

-Qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton ! cria la dame l'aire stupéfaite et scandalisée.

-Je suis un puissant sorcier qui aurait une joie folle à vous torturer si vous ne bougez pas vos vielles fesses ramollies et ridées avec le temps.. dit le jeune en s'approchant de plus belle et plus rapidement vers la grand-mère. J'étouffais un rire. Certes, il était bizarre, sinistre, avait l'air méchant, lunatique et tout ce qui va avec, ce petit disait des choses pour se défendre tellement drôles. Et après, il osait nous dire que cette Hermione n'était ni son amie, ni sa petit-amie ni quelqu'un à qui il prenait particulièrement attention ou quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Pourtant, le voir dans cet état, aussi inquiet qu'une mère lionne pour ses lionceaux, ne faisait que contre dire ses propos.

-Calme, calme-toi. On va la retrouver, ne sort pas tes griffes ! dis-je d'un ton doux en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Le docteur avait l'air pensif, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Soit il pensait, soit il courait, Soit il sauvait le monde et rigolait à ses vielles blagues, soit il dormait.. Ou il mangeait aussi. J'en exagère un peu tout de même, mais il ne faisait jamais quelque chose d'autre.

-Bon, Amy et Drago, allez chercher Hermione. Moi, Rory et Matilde –La vielle femme- nous allons partir vers ce chemin. Nous devons trouver le passage que prennent les anges pour entrer et les expulser… quelque part. Dès que j'en aurais terminé, j'arriverais avec le T.A.R.D.I.S. Soyez vigilent et si vous rencontrez des anges, ne clignez pas des yeux ! N'oubliez pas ! Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, l'air de ne pas avoir compris pourquoi il ne devrait pas cligner des yeux s'il rencontrait ces sales créatures. La vielle dame et le docteur se retournèrent alors que Rory me regardait avec insistance avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

-Beurk, entendis-je dire le blond doucement. Rory lui lança un regard des plus noirs et se reconcentra sur moi.

-Je reviendrais, dit-il avant de suivre les deux autres personnes.

Le blond soupira.

-C'est bon ? Fini les bisous-bisous ? Franchement je ne vois pas ce que vous faites avec un homme pareil…

-Non mais… il avait déjà commencé sa trajectoire. Hé ! Petit ! Attends criais-je. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna.

-Je ne suis pas un _Petit_. J'ai 17 ans si vous ne le saviez pas.

-Bah rappelle-moi ton nom pour que j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça alors.

-Drago, Drago Malefoy. Bon, on doit trouver Granger. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Avoue que tu tiens à elle.

-Non. Arrêtez de ma casser la tête avec ça.

-Si !

-Non.

-Si !

-Non !

-Non ?

-S.. Non !

-Ah ha ! Je t'ai eu !

-Pff, n'importe quoi ! Quel jeu de gamins… Vous jouez encore à ce jeu dans le jeu moldu ? Je ne tiens pas à elle. Mais c'est que… Oh et puis merde, tant pis je vous explique.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais..

-Bon, d'accord. Là, moi et elle, nous sommes dans un jeu de société qui est pour bien le dire plus que malsain, je crois même qu'il a été fait à partir de la magie noire enfin bref.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte celui-là … _

Le truc c'est que, si elle a des ennuis j'en ai aussi, reprit-il. Si elle se blesse, je le serais aussi et si elle meurt, moi aussi. Alors ? Ma vie repose entre ses mains et je ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle soit loin, de peur qu'il y ait quelque chose qui lui arrive et que j'en sois aussi affecté !

-Donc vous êtes relié par une espèce de fil magique c'est ça ?

-Oui, en quelques sortes, si tu veux… Je fronçais les sourcils et vit qu'il attendait un signe, une réponse de ma part.

-Mouais… cherches toujours des excuses. Il soupira. Bon, nous devons trouver ton _**amie**_ avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer par un ange.

-Pardon ? Attaquer ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Non. Vous.. n'aviez pas compris que c'était les anges le problème ?

-Comment voulez-vous que l'on comprenne ça ! Nous sommes des sorciers, pas des maitres du temps ! Et comment ça « Attaquer » ? Ils ont des pouvoirs magiques ?

-Pas.. pas vraiment. Enfin si quand même, c'est assez magique ce qu'ils savent faire.

-Expliquez, dit-il d'un ton impatient en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ce sont des anges pleureurs. OU des tueurs. Les assassins les plus injustes de cet univers. Je ne sais même pas qui a envoyé le message de détresse au T.A.R.D.I.S. Sûrement Matilde.

-Quelqu'un peut envoyer un message de détresse à _Sexy_ ? Je souris.

-Oui. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris l'expression. Je veux dire, reprenons ce qu'on disait. En un seul touché, ils peuvent t'envoyer dans la passé, et aussi, mais ça c'est moins souvent, vers le futur. Tu es mort. Bien sûr, tu restes en vie, mais dans une autre époque. Les gens de l'époque où tu vivais normalement ne te connaissent plus. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Il ne sembla pas capter au début, puis il fronça des sourcils.

-Même nos parents ne se souviennent plus de nous ?

-Oui. Personne. Ton nom est effacé à jamais. Du moins dans ton époque.

-Ce qui veut dire… que là, Granger est dans une autre époque ?

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Il était vrai qu'il était fort possible que c'était le cas. J'avais complétement oublié ce détail à vraie dire. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le Docteur semblait inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Si elle les a quittées du regard ou qu'elle ait tout simplement cligné des yeux…

-Quoi ?

-Il.. il est très fortement probable… Malgré son teint déjà très blanc, le jeune homme pâlit de plus belle. Il resta bloqué pendant un moment, ne bougeait plus, ne clignait plus.

- He ho ? Drago ? lui dis-je en passant ma main devant ses yeux pour le ramener dans notre monde.

-Non, non ce n'est pas possible, dit-il enfin. Sinon, moi aussi je serais dans une autre époque.. Non ?

-Oui sûrement ! dis-je pour le rassurer. Cherchons-la ! Allez ! Si tu ne l'avais pas perdu de vue, elle serait à tes côtés, saine et sauve.

~Fin du Flash-Back~

-Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Elle ne m'a pas suivie et je croyais que si. Il marqua une pause puis reprit. Bon Sang trouvons-là ! Si on ne la trouve pas, je suis mal foutu. Elle va le regretter ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici bordel !

-Drago ? Hé ! Doucement, ce n'est pas en criant qu'on va la retrouver. Ne t'emporte pas! On doit passer par tous les endroits où vous vous étiez rendus.

-Je.. à peine voulait-il terminer sa phrase qu'une voix féminine lui coupa la parole.

-_Drago_ !

Le blond se retourna rapidement, très rapidement, trop même.

-Malefoy attend !

-Granger ! Mais où étais-tu passée on..

-Désolé, mais j'ai vu une statue, une statue ! Elle m'avait l'air d'avoir bougé ! Bouger ! Une statue ! Et ses bras ses bras ! Ils ont .. bougé ! le jeune homme lui ne bougeait plus. Il fixait quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière la fille. Prise par la curiosité, je fis de même. Je le regrettais déjà..

_*Point de vue externe*_

Amy et Drago fixaient ce qui se trouvait derrière Hermione, figés. Alors qu'elle continait de dire ce qu'elle avait cru voir, elle comprit enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net qui se produisait.

-Surtout. Ne. Te. Retourne. Pas, dit la rousse ne quittant pas des yeux ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Apeurée, Hermione commença à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Chut. Tu vas t'avancer vers nous et ne pas te retourner, surtout ne te retournes pas dit Amy encore une fois. Toi, dit-elle à Drago, Tu vas regarder cette statue sans cligner des yeux, jusqu'à ce que tu en puisses plus. Alors comme ça, cette statue la suivait depuis tout à l'heure… Ne cligne pas des yeux, ne regarde pas ailleurs.. Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre lui remonter jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle avait peur. Elle était vraiment effrayée. Alors ce n'était pas des hallucinations ?

-Viens vers moi Hermione.. dit Drago

-Maintenant Drago, retourne toi, je vais surveiller la statue vous allez courir loin et faire attention si il y a des anges. Drago, tu expliqueras ce que c'est d'accord ? Prends soin d'elle et ne la perds pas de nouveau d'accord ? Le blond acquiesça. Bon, reprit-elle. Pas loin d'ici, vous allez trouver un labyrinthe. Il est facile à traverser. Attendez au milieu de celui-ci. Je vais chercher le docteur car on doit vraiment se dépêcher si on veut rester en vie. _En vie ?_ se dit la jeune brune. Comprit ?

-Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Bon, allez-y ! Courez ! Et sans se faire prier, les deux adolescents coururent. Le soleil se couchait, et la maison devenait de plus en plus sombre, ne les laissant pas voir si quelque chose trainait par terre.

~Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici bordel~

*Je n'en sais rien*

~Tu m'entends ?~

*Tu m'entends ?*

-Oui je t'entends. Mais comment ça se fait… dit le jeune homme pensif, mais n'arrêtant pas sa course

-J'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu ne me répondais pas. Je savais que tu m'ignorais !

-Moi aussi je t'appelais, et je croyais aussi que tu m'ignorais, dit le blond.

-Stop ! dit la brune. Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Quoi ? On doit y aller Granger ! Tu n'as pas entendu Amy ?

-Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que les autres te disent ?

-Depuis que tu te ballades dans un endroit dangereux seule risquant de te faire du mal et à moi aussi !

-Désolé ! J'ai failli te faire du mal ! Moi moi moi moi moi moi toute la journée, c'est tout ce qu'on entend sortir de ta bouche, dit la jeune fille qui semblait en colère.

-N'importe quoi ! Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour nous de discuter là. Il y a des anges pleureurs tueurs qui veulent notre peau, et c'est déjà un miracle que tu sois encore dans ce monde !

-P.. pardon

-P-p-p-pardon, l'imita-il en exagérant son bégaiement. Oui, ces anges te tuent en un seul contact, donc fais bien attention ! Si tu ne les regardes plus ou clignes des yeux, bah.. « Sayonara! » La jeune fille avala sa salive et reprit sa course. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une main chaude lui prendre la sienne. _Non, ça ne peut pas être la statue, elle ne court pas.. Malefoy_. Elle regarda le blond tandis que lui regardait droit devant lui, cherchant une sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-elle.

-Je t'ai perdu une fois et j'étais mort de trouille, pas question de te perdre une deuxième fois…

_Alors comme ça DRAGO MALEFOY s'inquiète pour une née-moldue ? _

Sans le vouloir, la fille commença à rougir et ils continuèrent leur course, main dans la main.

-Là ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt un mur de feuilles vertes. Le soleil s'était entièrement couché et il faisait vraiment froid. Là ! Le labyrinthe !

-Merci Granger, j'ai pu le remarquer. Gabriel !

Aussi tôt, le jeune homme arriva.

-Oui ?

-Rends nous les pouvoirs de nos baguettes, je pense qu'on en a besoin dans cette mission tu ne crois pas ? demanda-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Oh, oui, j'avais complétement oublié. Voilà. C'est tout ?

-Non, est-ce que tu peux nous informer si il y a des anges dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Hermione.

-Une seconde…

-…

-…

-Oui ! Il y en en a un. Faites attention ! Sur ces derniers mots il s'éclipsa.

-Bon, dit Hermione, on doit vraiment faire attention alors. Clignons des yeux tant qu'il y en a pas. A petits pas, ils avancèrent, de plus en plus… Ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Drago sortit sa baguette et murmura un petit « Lumos » Le voyant faire, Hermione en fit de même et ils avancèrent, toujours main dans la main. Au loin, Malefoy vit une ombre passer et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda le jeune fille qui avait senti sa main lui serrer la sienne.

-J'ai vu une ombre.. Fais attention !

-Mon, dieu qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Sa voix commençait à trembler.

-Hey ? Tu vas pleurer ou quoi ? Ne pleure pas, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer aussi ! La jeune fille tenta de se calmer.

-Attention, je crois voir un bout de..

-Chut, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai entendu quelque chose derrière nous. Retourne toi, je vais surveiller tes arrières. Le jeune se retourna, doucement.

-Aaargh ! cria-il d'effroi.

Quoi ?

Ne te retourne pas ! il y en a bien un derrière nous qui est… plus que proche…

*_Point de vue de Drago*_

Je me retournais, et me trouvais face a un ange… pas très angélique pour être honnête. On aurait plus dit un démon qu'un ange à cet instant. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, laissant voir ses dents pointues, son visage était ridé et on aurait dit que ses yeux ressortaient de sa tête. Ses bras étaient tendus, comme s'il voulait bondir sur moi… Un diable en pierre. Comment, dites-moi juste comment faire pour ne pas cligner des yeux à ce moment tellement flippant ?

-Oh mon Dieu, dit doucement Granger à côté de moi.

-Quoi ? Putain Granger, tu vas te retourner maintenant car je dois absolument cligner des yeux.. Tu vas te trouver avec un ange… enfin ce qui est supposé être un ange des plus effrayants d'accord moi je vais me retourner et surveiller tes arrières à toi..

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera faisable… dit-elle tellement doucement que j'avais presque du mal à l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le morceau de pierre… c'est un autre ange…

* * *

_**SO ? Top ou **Flop** ? Franchement, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est vraiment bien, mais je crois qu'il ne l'est pas autant que ça en fait :p A vous de me le dire mes petites Licornes au chocolat baignée dans du caramel.. Mmmm je vous donne faim n'est-ce pas ? x) Non, non :Sors:**_

_**Bon bah, c'est ici que je m'arrête héhé ! Vous devrez attendre la suite :D je vais commencer à m'y mettre à partir de ... hum... demain ou après demain je suppose :P Bonnes vacances à vous et encore merci à Noem's59 ;)**_


	11. Le labyrinthe

_**Hello hello la population fanfictionaise ! Je suis de retour :Oh yeah !: Voilà enfin mon chapitre 10 ! Promis, c'est le dernier avec Doctor Who (Série que je vous recommande absolument de regarder. C'est un chef-d'œuvre cinématographique anglais ce truc !) C'ets une de mes séries préférées, et dans mon top 5 je le classerais surement... Deuxième ou premier :p Enfin bref. Ce chapitre est un peu beaucoup moins long que le précédent à vraie dire, et je m'en excuse :P **_

_**Jenifael09: Merci :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D**_

_**noems59: Haha, oui en effet, j'imaginais justement le labyrinthe comme celui de la coupe du feu. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire "Ce labyrinthe me faisait penser à celle de la mission donnée pour les champions des trois écoles" Puisque ni Hermione ni Drago y avaient participé. C'est vraie que le chocolat et le caramel c'est lourd, mais par Merlin que c'est délicieux ! Moi aussi j'aime le McFleury, ou un magnum, ou... ah tu m'as aussi donné faim x) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Je suis déjà sur le 11 ème chapitre ! Je dois m'occuper ce derniers jours et j'ai déjà une idée en tête :D Merci pour ton commentaire, toujours aussi encourageants !**_

_**Lizeldia: Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'as fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! **_

_**Sur ce , je vous laisse lire x) Gros bisous ! **_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10 : Le labyrinthe **_

_Il est grand. Puissant. C'est mon ami imaginaire d'enfance. Celui qui m'a fait attendre tout ce temps. Tous les soirs, dans le petit parc de ma maison. Celui qui ne m'a jamais abandonné… en quelques sortes. Il voyage, dans le temps et l'espace. C'est surement tout ce qu'il fait de son incroyable vie. Cela fait un bout de temps que je l'accompagne. Que je voyage avec lui, que je m'instruis avec lui et que j'apprends plus de chose sur cette vie remplie de surprises et secrets. Il me les a dévoilé. L'homme à la boite bleue. La boite à surprise ambulante. Un cadeau tombé du ciel. J'ai foi en lui. Il m'est tellement cher. Mon premier meilleur ami. Celui dont on ne connait pas le nom. Celui que l'on craint. Le médecin du monde… Le Docteur_

_Amy Pond_

_~Point de vue externe~_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Le morceau de pierre… c'est un autre ange…_

La peur montait, les deux adolescents sentirent leur cœur battre plus fort, leur peur augmentait, leur angoisse aussi. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Pourtant Gabriel leur avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un et un seul ange dans le labyrinthe.

-Comment ?

-Il... y... a... un... autre... ange... dans... le... labyrinthe ! Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait cru, qu'un jour, lui, aurait peur de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Jamais. Cela faisait partie de son éducation. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, c'était un homme, un vrai. Fort comme un lion, agile comme un serpent, sournois comme un renard. Certainement pas une belette peureuse.

_Ressaisis-toi Drago, ressaisis-toi… _

Il n'était pourtant pas le seul à avoir peur. Hermione aussi, tremblait comme un petit chaton. Le faisant trembloter à son tour. Leur double peur ne les aident guère à se calmer, au contraire, ressentir les angoisses de l'autre augmentaient encore plus les leur.

-Où est-ce que tu as mis ton courage tellement connu par les Gryffondors ? demanda calmement le blond.

-Et toi ta fierté tellement connu par les Serpentards ? répondit la jeune fille.

Des gouttes de sueurs froides roulaient sur leur dos, les faisant frissonner de plus belles. Le temps commençait à se refroidir. Le vent frappait les murs du labyrinthe ainsi que les fleurs et les buissons. Dos à dos, les deux adolescents se concentraient sur les parages, sur tout ce qui pouvait bouger, et faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas cligner des yeux, ce qui était très difficile à vrai dire.

-Comment on va faire, je commence à avoir mal aux yeux.

-Un sort ? dit la jeune fille.

Pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant ? Bon sang pourquoi ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous laisser utiliser des sorts, dit Drago en pointant du doigt le ciel noir.

-On dirait que tu parles de Merlin..

-Tu m'as comprise Granger !

-Oui, bah il faut toujours essayer non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-La question est… quel sort utiliser ?

Grand blanc. Ils ne savaient pas. Quoi utiliser ? Comment l'utiliser ? Hermione avait pensé à un sort de stupéfixion qu'elle pourrait appliquer à ses yeux. Mais s'ils n'arrivaient plus à voir par la suite ? S'ils n'arrivaient plus à voir pendant le moment que leurs yeux étaient stupéfixés et que les anges en profitaient pour les toucher ? Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à repérer les personnes qui arrivaient ? Il y avait bien trop d'inconnues dans l'équation pour tenter l'expérience...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Granger, dit le jeune homme.

-Comment.. Oh, j'avais oublié qu'on était connectés.

-Ouais, bah souviens-toi en parce…

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda la jeune fille

-De quoi ? Je n'ai…

-Chut !

Le silence s'installa. Mais un petit bruit de frottement le rompit. Comme si quelque chose rampait sur le sol.

- Ca !

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils devaient sortir. Ils devaient aller au centre du labyrinthe. Restait encore à savoir, s'il était vraiment facile, ou si Amy avait juste dit ça pour les rassurer.

-On doit absolument passer ce labyrinthe… murmura Hermione.

-Comme si c'était facile ! Il y a trois anges dans le labyrinthe et je me demande s'il n'y en a pas d'autres…

-C'est fou ce que tu es rassurant dans ce genre de situation Malefoy !

-On fait comment ? On est bloqués et on doit absolument se retrouver au centre du labyrinthe...

-Courons, sortit machinalement la jeune fille.

-Comme s'ils n'allaient pas nous rattraper, dit en un soupir le jeune homme.

-C'est le seul moyen..

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à courir le plus rapidement possible. La brise caressait leur visage, et des gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber sur celui-ci. Il pleuvait. Il ne manquait plus que ça. En très peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent trempés, toujours main dans la main, ne s'en rendant même pas compte, serrant fort, comme pour évacuer toute leur peur, les pieds dans la boue. Ils ne pensaient plus à autre chose, que de rejoindre le centre de ce maudit labyrinthe. Ils avaient à peine parcouru quelques mètres lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur de feuilles ne les menant malheureusement pour eux nulle part. Ils s'étaient trompés de chemin. Ils firent demi-tour, mais se retrouvèrent à nouveau nez à nez avec un nouvel ange.

-Super ! Ne cligne surtout pas des yeux ! Comment on va sortir maintenant.

-On n'a qu'à le contourner, dit simplement la jeune fille qui tenait ses yeux ouverts grâce à ses doigts. Continue de le regarder, moi je vais aller derrière lui et le regarder et tu me rejoindras, d'accord ?

~Pas mal l'idée tout de même~

*Merci*

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Hermione lâcha sa main pour aller se poster derrière la statue. Il n'avait pourtant plus envie de lâcher sa main. Il vou**lait **qu'elle lui tienne toujours sa main. Il ne supportait pas ce vide. Bizarre. Etait-ce son sentiment, ou celui d'Hermione qu'il ressentait ? Surement pas le sien. C'était plus que surement celui d'Hermione. A moins que ce soit le sentiment de tous les deux ? Non non, un Malefoy ne ressentait pas ce genre de stupides sentiments. En tout cas pas envers une née moldue.

-Malefoy ? Tu es toujours vivant ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète. Oui, cela faisait un bon moment que la jeune fille l'attendait.

-Ca va j'arrive !

Sans quitter du regard l'ange, les mains toujours sur ses yeux, il la rejoignit.

-Continue de le regarder, dit-il. Moi je vais voir s'il n'y en a pas un autre derrière.

-D'accord, fait vite, dit la jeune fille qui commençait à avoir mal aux yeux.

Drago tourna sa tête et marcha quelques pas, avant de crier quelque chose de claire et net.

-Rien en vue.

-Je fais comment pour te rejoindre ? demanda-elle sur un ton paniqué.

-Viens à reculons…

-Et si je tombe ?

-Tu n'as pas intérêt de tomber alors.

*Super*

Sans trop attendre la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième et un troisième jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche quelque chose de dur et froid. Elle sursauta et cria d'effroi.

-AAAAH

-AAAH ! Putain Granger tu m'as fait peur !

-C'est ça c'est toi qui m'a fait peur !

-Tu n'avais qu'à me voir !

-Comment veux-tu que je te voie, je suis DOS à TOI !

-Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à te retourner !

-Désolé, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

-C'est bon tais-toi et concentre toi sur l'ange

-Je le regarde, ne t'inquiète pas Papa !

-Tu es vraiment une gamine je te jure.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en vue ? demanda-elle pour changer de discussion.

-Je t'ai dit que NON. Avançons. Regarde en arrière.

-Je dois te coller alors..

-Pardon ?

-Oui, je dois rester collée contre ton dos. Pour être sûr de ne pas tomber.

-Avoue que c'est sous d'autres intentions Granger...

La jeune fille soupira.

-Comment peux-tu penser à ce genre de choses dans des circonstances pareilles ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question..

-Arrête ce jeu tout de suite Malefoy. Je ne rigole pas, je ne rigole plus là. Avance bon sang !

Ce fut en un rire nerveux qu'il avança et qu'elle recula, toujours le dos contre le sien.

Ils avancèrent encore et toujours. Trouvant quelques murs qui ne les mèneraient nulle part… mais où était le docteur ?

_~Point de vue de Amy pond~_

Je courais, le plus vite possible. J'avais déjà eu une petite expérience avec les anges pleureurs, sauf que moi, je ne devais absolument pas ouvrir les yeux. C'était un cas à part à vraie dire.

Je devais retrouver le docteur, j'ai peur pour les enfants. Et s'ils se sont fait toucher ? Et si tout était de ma faute ? Je devais trouver le docteur, ainsi que les deux sorciers le plus rapidement possibles.

-… je ne sais pas, et si on les mettait dans ce point-là, dit une voix qui me semblait être celle du docteur. Je les avais retrouvés. A vrai dire, ça n'a pas été très difficile. Ils viennent juste de nous quitter.

-Non, ici il est possible que quelqu'un passe. Ce serait mieux de les envoyer là, dit la voix de Rory.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Ils avaient l'air d'être surpris. Non loin de là, Matilde dormait sur un canapé. Comment arrivait-elle à dormir alors qu'en ce moment, sa villa était hantée par des anges pleureurs. Des anges pleureurs !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Amy ? demanda le maitre du temps. Où sont les invités ?

-Si on peut les appeler des invités, dit Rory.

-On a rencontré un ange et je leur ai dit de s'en aller et qu'on allait les retrouver.

-Tu leur as donné un point de rendez-vous ?

-Ouais …

-Non, non. On les envoie là-bas, dit Rory en appuyant sur un bouton.

-De quoi ?

-On a décidé d'envoyer tous les anges qui hantent les parages dans un vieux labyrinthe où ils prendront deux siècles à sortir.

_Merde._

-Pardon ? Tu as dit où ?

-Dans un labyrinthe.. Qu'est-ce que t'as Amy, tu pâlis..

-Mais vous êtes cons ? Le point de rendez-vous c'était là-bas.. Oh, mon, dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait

Je les vis pâlir à leur tour.

-Il n'y a pas un bouton de retour, demanda Rory.

-Non… murmura Le Docteur. Est-ce que tu plaisantes Amy ?

-Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Comment on va faire maintenant ?

-Dis-moi ce que tu leur as dit précisément.

-Je leur ai dit de s'en aller, qu'ils trouveront un labyrinthe et qu'ils attendront à l'intérieur de celui-ci votre venue. Qu'il était assez facile à traverser.

Rory posa sur elle un regard stupéfait.

-Tu te fous de moi Amy ?

-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas possible de faire marche arrière ? Il n'y pas de bouton de secours ?!

-Non Amy c'est..

-Ok ok ! C'est bien pour cela que j'ai utilisé « Est-ce que _ce n'est pas possible_ ? »

Le docteur commença à faire les cents pas, et moi aussi à vraie dire.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. On va faire comme prévu puis on les cherchera tout simplement..

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais mettre ma vie en péril pour ce gamin..

-Arrête Rory ! Ne puis-je pas retenir. Ce sont des adolescents tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Drago ? Il ne t'a rien fait de mal. C'est un gentil gars…

-…Drago ? Depuis quand tu connais son nom celui-là. Tu ne l'appelais pas « le blond » ?

-Ouais, bah ça c'était parce que je trouvais son nom était inretenable. Maintenant, on devrait plutôt penser à comment on va les sortir d'ici.

-Comment on va faire avec Matilde ?

-…

_~Point de vue de Drago Malefoy~_

Bon sang où est ce maudit Docteur ! On est sur le point de mourir… et Amy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Allaient-ils bientôt arriver ? Va-t-on encore attendre longtemps ? Et surtout, va-t-on réussir à survivre d'ici leur venue ? Car oui, j'ai peur, et j'ai honte de me l'avouer, mais le temps n'était guère à l'auto-apitoiement. On avançait encore et toujours… Le labyrinthe était plus rempli que ça à vraie dire. On avait déjà rencontré trois anges, et ces dernières minutes quatre autres. « Il n'y a qu'un seul ange » disait Gabriel. Ouais mon cul. « Le labyrinthe est facile à traverser » C'est ça. Quelle belle mission on a eu. Quel beau jeu nous avons trouvé. Et puis moi, me rapprochant de Hermione.. Granger je veux dire. Et puis je la haïs. Comme en ce moment. Je la haïs toujours. Et je la haïrais à jamais de toute façon. Mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant que cette mission ne commence, trottait encore et encore dans ma tête. Je suis plutôt heureux qu'elle ne le sache pas. Elle aurait pu croire pendant un moment, que le gentil Drago faisait surface.. Non, je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais qu'elle me craigne..

-Malefoy… J'ai… Non rien… Tu crois qu'on peut demander à Gabriel le chemin du labyrinthe ?

-Non, je ne lui fais plus confiance. « Il n'y a qu'un seul ange », c'est ça . Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Rien

-Dis, je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un commence une phrase sans l'achever !

-Eh bien je voulais te dire que… j'ai.. euh… j'ai peur que les anges que l'on a ignoré nous traquent..

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas Granger. Arrête de faire ta mauviette. ..

-Ahem, je te rappelle que je suis une fille !

-Ah oui, désolé, j'avais complétement oublié !

-Malefoy !

-Chut

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

-Quoi ? !

-Chut !

Au loin, on pouvait entendre un écho, qui me semblait vrai dire, familier.

-Ce ne serait pas…

-Le docteur ! Dit Granger en commençant à courir.

-Granger !

Mon dieu, quelle idiote. Quelle sombre idiote. Elle était déjà bien loin, quand je l'entendis soudain crier. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Granger ?!

Où est-elle maintenant ? Je l'ai encore perdue.

_Merde._

~Granger ? Tu es où Je sens ta peur bordel arrête de stresser ! T'es où qu'est-ce que tu as ?~

*Normalement… il y a des murs de feuilles, là, il y a un mur d'anges ! Mon dieu, je vais cligner des yeux ! MALEFOY VIENS ! *

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Alors que je voulais faire avancer mes jambes, j'entendis quelque chose derrière moi. Doucement, je me retournais. Je le regrettais déjà.

~Je crois que je ne pourrais pas venir tout de suite.. je suis dans la même situation... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant… Surtout ne cligne pas des yeux !~

*Je ne peux plus Drago*

_Drago…_

-Docteur ! Amy ! Au secours on est coincé entre plusieurs anges ! Docteur, l'entendais-je crier.

~est ce que je recule jusqu'à ce qu'on se croise ? ~

*Et s'ils te touchent ? *

Pas faux !

~Mais au même temps qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de courir comme une cinglée ? Tu savais que ce labyrinthe est infesté de ces créatures ! Tu es incompréhensible ! ~

*Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale ! *

~Mais si ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là, espèce d'idiote!~

*Non c'est de ta faute ! Ca a toujours été de ta faute ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ou quoi ? C'est à cause de toi qu'on est coincés ici, à cause de toi ! Pas à cause de moi ! Tout ceci est ta faute ! Parce que toi et tes pulsions de gamins ne pouviez pas vous retenir d'ouvrir ce fichu jeu, alors qu'ils ont bien précisé que c'était très dangereux ! Pourtant tu l'as fait, et à ce que je peux en conclure c'était pour m'énerver ? N'est-ce pas ? ça ne t'as pas suffi toutes ces années ? Tu devais vraiment t'aventurer dans ce genre de choses ! Alors ne viens pas dire que c'est moi l'idiote ici, car plus idiot que toi, c'est la mort assurée ! *

_BAM ! Dans la gueule Drago ! _

Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle voulait pleurer ? Non, elle allait pleure !

~ Ne pleure pas Granger ! Ça ne servira à rien du tout !~

*Désolé Malefoy, je ne peux plus… j'ai trop mal.. je suis trop fatiguée …*

Oh non… Non non non !

Je commençais à voir trouble et me sentais attiré quelque part… elle a été touchée… on a été touchés…

_Mission accomplie !_

* * *

**_Gniak gniak gniak ! Ce que j'aime couper les chapitres dans ce genre de moment :D J'ai oublié de remercier ma beta Noem's59 ! _**_** Ouh la la les vilaines fautes que j'allais faire ! Merci encore ;p** _


	12. Alice aux pays des Merveilles

_**Hello la population Fanfictionnaise ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 11 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

_**Revieuws:**_

_Betouni: Hahahah, oui, et je ne coirs pas que tu seras déçue par la suite pour ce genre de scènes :P J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_Mlle Stilinski: Merci beaucoup *w* Merci encoe *o* J'epsère que ce chapitre te plaira (tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur cet épisode, tu peux comprendre ce qui se passe x) )_

_Jenifael09 : Merci :D J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !_

* * *

_*Désolé Malefoy, je ne peux plus… j'ai trop mal.. je suis trop fatiguée …*_

_Oh non… Non non non !_

_Je commençais à voir trouble et me sentais attiré quelque part… elle a été touchée… on a été touchés…_

_Mission accomplie !_

**CHAPITRE 9 : Et on danse danse danse, la pluie nous suit, ****et en danse danse danse danse, elle nous a suivie toute la nuit (Alice aux pays des merveilles)**

Je me sentais voler, ou plutôt j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me pousser d'un immeuble de cinq-cents étages. Mon cœur ainsi que mes tripes étaient serrés. Je ne respirais pas, je ne respirais plus. Je n'y arrivais pas, et c'était surement le choc de la chute qui me faisait ressentir ça. Je fermais les yeux, pour ne pas voir ce qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne voulais pas paniquer plus que ça. J'avais lâché prise. J'avais cligné des yeux. J'avais signé mon arrêt de mort. Quelle lâche. On m'emmenait surement au paradis… ou en enfer… Attendez, je suis toujours vivante ?! J'ouvris les yeux, oui, j'étais bel et bien vivante ! Et Malefoy ? Je tournais la tête, lui aussi volait… ou plutôt tombait. On tombait. Où ? Ça je ne saurais le dire. J'étais déjà assez heureuse de savoir que j'étais toujours en chair et en os. D'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Je restais figée dans l'espace, ainsi que le blond qui m'accompagnait. Tout s'était assombri… Au loin, je pouvais voir une petite lumière blanche. Je me serais cru dans un tunnel. Il ouvrit à son tour ses yeux, l'air surpris.

-Malefoy ?

-Granger ?

-Tu es.. on est.. Nous…

-Nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont.. oui tu connais bien ta conjugaison Granger. Une médaille ?! Pourquoi tu as cligne des yeux ?! Ça se trouve, là, ils nous emmènent en enfer !

-Entre nous deux, seul toi ira en enfer je pense Malefoy. Et non, on est toujours vivants. J'ai cru avoir entendu « Mission Accomplie » Pourtant on s'est fait toucher ! Mon Dieu ! Amy ! Le Docteur ! Comment vont-ils savoir qu'on est toujours en vie ?

-On s'en fou Granger. Le truc qui est assez bizarre, c'est qu'on a pas fait grande chose, à part éviter des anges et se faire toucher, ou plutôt, TE faire toucher, et voilà qu'on a réussi notre deuxième mission et qu'on nous emmène à la troisième..

-A peine la troisième… Merlin… Peut-être que se faire toucher était la mission…

-Si c'était ça, j'aurais fermé les yeux et attendu que cet enfer soit terminé en tout cas… dit Malefoy.

-Maintenant on fait quoi ? On flotte là, je te rappelle !

Malefoy baissa la tête, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que c'était le cas.

-Il n'y a pas de sol, seulement de la lumière…

-C'est quoi ce… Non, mais attend ! Derrière toi ! Regarde derrière toi !

-Oh non, pas un ange !

-Non non ! Un miroir !

Drago fronça des sourcils.

-Hein ? Je crois que le pincement de l'ange t'as fait un effet secondaire …

-Non non, je suis sérieuse ! Tourne-toi !

-Et comment je fais ?

-Bah, tourne toi comme si tu nageais.. Je ne sais pas moi débrouille toi !

Il soupira. Grace à ses mains, il fit demi-tour. Il s'approcha de plus belles du miroir. Il était bau.. pas lui ! Le miroir ! A moins que… enfin bref. Le miroir était très grand, il faisait ma taille et plus encore. Il était ovale et son corps était d'un gris aussi métallique que les yeux De… Euh, Mimi Gregnarde. Ou plutôt aussi gris que son.. non pas son cors.. son âme ? De petites pierres précieuses étaient collées sur celui-ci.

-Oh… mais que fait un miroir là… Hé toi ! Dit-il à son reflet. T'es beau gosse !

Je ne puis me retenir de rire.

-Franchement, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé entrain de dire des conneries comme ça !

-Merci, dit un petit écho. Après un hoquet de surprise, je m'arrêtais de rire.

C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Suis-je en manque de sommeil ?

-Qui parle ! Demandais-je à moitié en criant.

-Bah qui tu veux que ce soit ! Le miroir ! dit la voix qui m'avait remercié. Malefoy tourna sa tête vers moi, les yeux ronds. ~Je rêve ou bien mon reflet viens de me parler !~ -Tu ne rêves pas, je t'ai bien parlé- Dit la même voix.

-Oh mon dieu, TON REFELET EST DANS MES PENSEES ! crias-je prise bizarrement d'angoisse.

-Calme Granger, tu fais déjà assez peur normalement, alors quand tu cries et grimaces c'est pire ! Comment tes parents on fait pour te supporter. Ton père avait oublié de se protéger ?

-Je me demande la même chose Malefoy, répondis-je du tac au tac. Je le vis serrer des dents et des poings. Après quelques secondes, il se détendit, et bizarrement, me sourit.

-Ce n'est plus Drago ?

-Hein ?

-Tu m'avais appelé Drago tout à l'heure.

-De quoi est-ce que tu…* oh, *je en sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. *Quel crétin* Quand on est pris de peur ou de panique, on entend n'importe quoi Malefoy !

-C'est ça… !

-Hé ho ! Vous m'avez oublié ou quoi ? Le miroir ? Je dois vous donner les consignes de cette mission !

Je portais, ainsi que le blond à l'égo surdimensionné, tout de suite plus d'attention envers le miroir.

-Voilà qui est mieux, reprit-il. Bon, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps avant de tomber dans l'eau. Vous connaissez le compte « Alice aux pays des merveilles ? » (1)

Drago sourit.

-Je ne connais pas le compte, mais son titre me donne déjà un avant-gout…

-Comment oses-tu ! Alice aux pays des merveilles ce n'est pas du tout Alice aux pays.. de tes merveilles ! Non mais quel pervers !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Miss-je sais-tout ! Chacun ses défauts… ou qualités ! Et d'ailleurs si tu n'étais pas aussi perverse que moi, comment aurais-tu pu comprendre en quoi je pensais ?

-Tu as oublié que je suis dans tes pensées, dis-je pour me défendre.

Mon dieu, qu'il était désespérant. J'avais envie de lui foutre une bonne raclée ! Comment pouvait-il parler de ce merveilleux compte, comme un film pour ceux qui sont âgés de plus de 18 ans ? Alice aux pays des merveilles c'est toute mon enfance ! Il a rendu le film de mon enfance en quelque chose de.. de dégelasse…

-Ahem, dit le reflet de Drago, comme pour nous faire rappeler qu'il était toujours là. Je peux continuer ? Bien. A ce que je vois, le propriétaire du reflet est un inculte. Mais vous, belle demoiselle, vous connaissez ce compte ?

-Belle demoiselle, commença Drago.

-Oui, le coupais-je. C'est toute mon enfance à vraie dire !

-Bien. Le reflet disparut un moment, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais l'honneur de pouvoir me parler. Je préfère avoir la peau de la dame magique. *Puré ça fait bizarre..*

-Quoi ? dis-je en secouant la tête, comme pour me réveiller.

-Donc, les règles du jeu sont. Survivre, sortir, et sauver Alice.. Voilà. Quand vous aurez besoin de moi. Appelez-moi, dit le double moi.

-Euh… attendez, j'ai besoin de vous ! Une question, juste une.

-D'accord une dernière question avant que je ne parte ! dit mon reflet.

-Si elle est la dame magique, moi je suis qui ? demanda Drago aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

-Hé ! c'était moi qui devais lui poser ma question !

-Bien. Hermione est la dame magique, celle qui sauvera Alice des griffes de la reine rouge, et vous, vous êtes la personne qui la suit. Bonne chance !

Dans un plop sonore –qui me ressemblait à celle qu'on entendait quand Dobby s'éclipsait- mon reflet s'effaça. J'étais assez déçue de ne pas pouvoir poser ma question, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais fière de la réponse de mon reflet. Un sourire se fit voir sur mon visage.

*Dans la gueule*

-Tais-toi Granger Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu devenais de plus en plus vulgaire ?

-On se demande pourquoi quand, j'étais accompagnée d'un ami qui a un langage de charretier et quand je suis obligée d'être accompagnée par un pervers comme toi…

Il s'approcha de moi, les jambes toujours dans le vide.

-Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que tu le crois… il approcha sa main de mon visage, et alors que je croyais qu'il allait me frapper, il commença à me caresser avec son pouce. Mais si tu veux.. je peux y remédier. Je m'étais figée. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Doucement, il approcha son visage du mien, et mon cerveau s'activa enfin. Non mais quel salaud. J'arrêtais tout de suite. Il aimait ça. Je le sentais. Bon sang ce qu'il aimait m'énerver.

-Tu me dégouttes..

-He he, Granger, pas la peine de rougir comme ça, je vais rougir aussi ! Attends… pourquoi tu rougis ?... Ne me dis pas que .. Tu es .. ahahah alors comme ça la belette n'a pas sorti l'assaut ! Ma main me brulait. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je levais le bras sans vraiment réfléchir, pour être tout de suite arrêtée par celle de Drago.

-N'oublies pas que je suis omniprésent en toi !

Sur ces derniers mots, je me sentis à nouveau aspirée. Je retombais. J'allais tomber. Pour de bon. Et puis plouf ! Ou plutôt Aïe. Non, on n'était pas tombé dans l'eau, mais dans ce qui ressemblait être une bouteille d'eau en verre…

-Tu m'expliques un peu ce qui se passe là ? demanda Malefoy qui était déjà debout.

-Je crois qu'on est au commencement de l'aventure… sauf qu'on n'a pas rencontré les portes, on n'a pas bu la potion d'agrandissement ni mangé le gâteau de rétrécissement… on est directement allé dans la bouteille… peut-être que Alice a déjà pleuré un océan… dis-je songeuse.

-Heu… A vraie dire.. je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire Granger…

-Comment ça se fait, que tu ne connaisses pas Alice aux pays des merveilles ?! Non, mais quel inculte…

-Arrête tes conneries et explique.

-Pourquoi j'expliquerais quelque chose à quelqu'un qui a essayé de m'embrasser ?

-Arrête de faire ta gamine Granger, je dois savoir si tu ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive malheur..

La bouteille était emportée par l'océan. On ne bougeait presque pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, je le coupais enfin.

-Bien. Alice aux pays des merveilles, c'est un compte qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille blonde, qui cherchait un monde spécial ou elle ne s'ennuierait pas. Et un jour, alors que sa sœur lui faisait la lecture…

-Elle ne sait pas lire Alice ?

-Si mais sa sœur lui lisait un livre, c'est comme ça point. Bref. Un jour, elle a rencontré un lapin blanc, avec des habits, une paire de lunettes et une belle horloge à la main, qui n'arrêtait pas de dire « Je vais arriver en retard ».

-Alors..

-Tais-toi. J'explique puis tu me poses ce que tu veux comme questions inutiles. Je disais. Voir un lapin blanc courir avec des habits et crier parce qu'il était en retard, c'était assez bizarre pour elle, alors elle décida de le suivre. Le lapin était entré dans un trou, et elle l'a suivie. Elle a ensuite trouvé une porte minuscule ou elle ne pouvait pas entrer et la porte lui a conseillé de boire la potion qu'il y avait sur une table. Elle l'a bu, mais par malchance c'était une potion d'agrandissement. Puis elle a commencé à pleurer, et ses larmes étaient tellement grandes et grosses que la porte avait failli se noyer. Et là en ce moment on est en train de flotter sur les larmes d'Alice. Par la suite elle va rencontrer des personnes et créatures bizarres. Un moment, elle va rencontrer la reine rouge, très méchante reine qui coupe la tête de tous ceux qui la désobéissent ~Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire…~ Un jour, les tartes de la reine seront volées, et elle va accuser Alice. Il y aura une ribambelle de cartes d'as de cœur qui vont la poursuivre et normalement elle devrait se réveiller. Je crois qu'on est dans une autre version de ce compte, puisqu'on doit la sauver.. (2) Malefoy acquiesçait depuis le début de l'histoire avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Je peux parler maintenant ?

-Vas-y dis-je à contre cœur.

-Tu es en train de me dire que nous sommes dans une mission, où l'histoire parle d'une droguée illettrée qui vois des lapins blancs crier « je suis en retard », puis elle le poursuit comme une idiote puis tombe dans un trou ou elle trouve une Porte qui PARLE, qui se noie dans des LARMES d'Alice, qu'en ce moment nous sommes sur ses larmes qui s'avèrent être un océan et qu'elle se fait poursuivre par une reine pédophile et sanguinaire et que NOUS devons la sauver de tu ne sais pas quoi car ce n'est pas la version que tu as lu ?

Je soupirais. Je savais qu'il allait me sortir quelque chose dans le genre.

-Oui..

-Eh bien voilà, tout s'explique. Maintenant je sais pourquoi c'est toi celle qui doit la sauver. Tu es aussi conne qu'elle…

-Non mais..

A peine je voulais lui répondre pour me défendre, qu'une grande vague d'eau salée renversa la bouteille. Je me trouvais sous l'eau. Je devais sortir ma tête de cette mer de larmes, ou sinon j'allais mourir. Je ne voyais plus Malefoy. Où était-il ? Bon sang où était-il ? A peine j'avais sorti ma tête de l'eau pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air qu'une autre vague beaucoup plus grande et violente s'abattit sur ma tête. Me revoilà sous l'eau, nageant, essayant de retenir un maximum ma respiration. Je ressortis ma tête et une troisième vague me poussa vers le sable. Je pouvais enfin respirer. J'étais essoufflée, et inquiète. Je ne me serais jamais imaginée inquiète pour Drago.. Malefoy je veux dire. Je levais mes yeux. Oui, la mission venait officiellement de commencer. Je voyais des langoustes, crabes, oiseaux, danser autour d'une roche ou sur celui-ci se trouvait une oie plus grande que les autres, qui paraissait contrôler leur danse. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire. Je me levais , cherchant à nouveau du regard Malefoy, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Il n'était pas mort, je sentais sa surprise. Il n'avait pas l'aire essoufflé. Je devais demander à cette oie s'il l'avait vu. Je mis un pas en avant, et vis que je n'étais plus habillée de la même manière. Je portais une robe. Oui, je portais une robe ! Une robe assez belle à vraie dire. C'était une robe bleue, qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Sur ma poitrine, se trouvaient de petites pierres précieuses blanches, et il me semblait que mon dos était nu. Mes cheveux mouillés étaient coiffés d'un chignon, où des petites mèches bouclées tombaient sur mes épaules. Pourquoi tant de classe ? Par contre je ne portais pas de chaussures… Dites-moi juste comment ils font pour me changer sans que je m'en rende compte. Etait-ce dans l'eau qu'ils m'avaient changé ? Sans plus trop m'attarder, j'avançais, jusqu'au cercle des animaux.

-Heu s'il vous plait…

-Et on n' a pas peur d'être mouillés ! On saute ! puis demi-tour ! C'est la danse des…

-Ahem ! S'il vous plait !

-Qui en sortant…

-MONSIEUR L'OISEAU ! crias-je.

-Oui, mademoi… Oh mais voyons ce que nous avons là ! N'arrêtez pas ! Bonjour madame magique ! Mais quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Comment savait-il qui j'étais.

-Euh… tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-On continue.

-Euh, s'il vous plait ? Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon blond par ici ?

-Je crois qu'il est parti par-là, dit-il en pointant du doigt une forêt.

-Bien.. merci ! Et Euh, vous n'auriez pas vu un lapin blanc ?

-Dans la même direction !

-Merci, dis-je avant de reprendre ma route.

Point de vue de Drago Malefoy

Je l'avais perdu encore. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de toujours m'échapper ? Une vague avait frappé la bouteille de verre, le faisant se retourner, elle était tombée, mais moi, j'y suis resté, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais senti une force me retenir. Comme s'ils voulaient que l'on soit séparé. Il commençait à pleuvoir et les gouttes d'eau entraient dans le seul endroit où j'étais à l'abri de l'eau. J'allais couler… mon dieu j'allais couler. Je devais sortir d'ici. Tout de suite. Je poussais de toutes mes forces la bouteille. Rien. Alors je me balançais, de droite à gauche pour avoir enfin ce que je voulais. La bouteille était mise à l'horizontale, je pouvais à présent m'en échapper. La seule question était… est-ce qu'ils me laisseront sortir ? Je m'avançais… petit à petit. Non, je n'étais plus attiré. Je retins ma respiration, puis plongeais sous l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux. Quel spectacle se montrait à moi ! Je rêve ou il y a des huitres en train de danser avec un phoque… C'est quoi cette histoire… Celui qui a écrit ce compte.. Il devait surement être un peu sonné à ce moment-là… Je nageais, encore et encore. Cette mer me semblait ne pas avoir de fin, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin à poser mes pieds sur du sable. L'eau m'arrivait plus ou moins aux environs de mes pectoraux nus… attendez… nus ? Est-ce que je suis nu ?! Comment ils ont fait pour me changer ?! Machinalement, je descendis mes mains vers mon bassin et mes jambes pour essayer de trouver n'importe quelle existence de tissu. Ouf, je portais un pantalon qui m'arrivait jusqu'au chevilles. Quand j'eus rejoint la terre ferme, je m'allongeais. J'en avais marre, j'étais fatigué… ça fait combien de temps maintenant que je n'ai pas fait un somme ? Avec tout ce que je vis en ce moment, je devrais être dans un bon lit douillet, en train de dormir. Granger serait… Attendez où est Granger ? Plus rapidement que je ne le voulais, je me relevais. Je m'étais relevé trop rapidement. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et j'avais une illusion… Je voyais des animaux danser… et un oiseau était sur une roche, entrain de leur… Nan Drago. Tu as surement reçu un coup trop violent sur la tête.. A moins que… après ce qu'as bien pu me raconter Granger… plein de trucs bizarres se produisent ici. Je me relevais. Je pouvais enfin voir à quoi ressemblait mon pantalon, mas je ne m'attardais pas sur celui-ci. Il était noir, et pour bouton, j'avais droit à une pierre précieuse. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas pensé à me donner une paire de chaussures… Bravo ! Voilà ce qui s'appelle un travail à moitié fait ! Je commençais à marcher, à pas lourd pour être honnête. Je ne voulais pas m'approcher de ces bestioles.

~Granger tu m'entends ? Hé ho ? ~ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à couper le courant que dans les moments les plus cruciaux ? Je m'avançais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus rapidement qu'auparavant. L'oiseau, ou plutôt le chef d'orchestre, se trouvait sur une roche qui faisait une tête de plus que moi. Je devais lever les yeux. Ce que je haïssais vraiment beaucoup. Pendant toute mon enfance j'ai du lever mes yeux. Puis les rebaisser.

-Hé toi ! L'oiseau !

Il ne semblait pas m'entendre, trop pris par son groupe de crustacés et d'oies dansants.

-Hé ho ?

Il ne m'entendait toujours pas, et les bêtes tournaient en rond, chantant des musiques vraiment à en faire pleurer Salazar. Je faisais de grands signes.. Toujours rien. Alors je ne vis qu'une seule solution. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et lança un Petrificus Totalus sur les animaux qu'il commandait.

-Et on continue, on danse danse danse, la pluie nous suit, et en danse danse danse danse, elle nous a suivie toute la nuit et on (3) … Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !

-Oh, vous me voyez enfin ? Bien. Ou est mon… la dame magique ?

-Je suppose que vous êtes le valet… tout droit, dans la forêt.

-Il était temps. J'allais tracer ma route, quand les petits cris nerveux de la créature me rappelèrent que je n'avais pas annulé mon sort. Je me retournais et les réanimèrent par un sort informulé. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour traverser la forêt les pieds nus ? Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris d'ouvrir cette maudite boite ?

* * *

(1)C'est un de mes comptes préférés, celui que je regardais sans me lasser pendant mon enfance et même maintenant. J'étais obligée de l'ajouter à la fic !

(2) Cette version d'Alice aux pays des merveilles est celle que j'ai lu pendant mon enfance, et donc il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres versions )

(3) j'ai écrit à l'impro la chansonnette sensé faire pleurer Salazar x) ne croyez pas que cette musique fait partie de l'histoire

* * *

_**I'm Back ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui :p Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12, ne vous inquiétez pas je l'ai bientôt terminé :p Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'étais obligée de mettre ce compte dans ma fic. Sinon, les deux jeunes commencent à se rapprocher.. J'espère que je ne vais pas à une vitesse d'escargot, j'aime quand ça dure avant qu'ils n'aient de sentiments, je trouve ça pas très super s'ils s'aiment à partir du 9 eme chapitre. Sinon, est-ce que toutes ces missions vous montent à la tête ? J'ai déjà quelques idées de films et de moments historiques, si vous en avez, ne vous gênez pas à me les dire, il se pourrait que je le rajoute ) Répondez-moi et envoyez-moi un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	13. Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

**_Hey la population fanfictionnaise ! Me revoilà avec mon douzième chapitre ! K'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Merci pour vos revieuws. Et encore merci a ma beta "Noem's59" _**

**_Désolé aussi pour les fautes que j'ai fait dans mon chapitre précédent, j'étais un peu la tête ailleurs et ma beta n'a pas pu le corriger. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Laissez-moi un Revieuw !_**

**_Bisous !_**

* * *

_-Oh, vous me voyez enfin ? Bien. Ou est mon… la dame magique ?_

_-Je suppose que vous êtes le valet… tout droit, dans la forêt._

_-Il était temps. J'allais tracer ma route, quand les petits cris nerveux de la créature me rappelèrent que je n'avais pas annulé mon sort. Je me retournais et les réanimèrent par un sort informulé. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour traverser la forêt les pieds nus ? Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris d'ouvrir cette maudite boite ?_

** CHAPITRE 12: Qu'on lui coupe la tête !**

Je soupirais et entrais enfin dans cette sombre forêt. Tout me semblait sombre. C'était vraiment froid ici. Cette forêt ressemblait un peu à celle de la forêt interdite. On aurait dit qu'on était en pleine nuit. Pourtant, il y a quelques secondes, le soleil était presque aveuglant… Du regard j'essayais de retrouver Granger. Où était-elle bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la perdre toujours ? Comme si elle était un être invisible. Ne savait-il pas garder un œil sur elle ? Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il devait bien la protéger, et elle devait en faire de même à vraie dire. L'un ne serait pas là sans l'autre… Un petit craquement se fit entendre, et Drago se retourna. Rien en vue. Croyant que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait un tour, il continua sa route. Un autre craquement se fit entendre et il se retourna à nouveau. Devant lui, il avait un des êtres les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Une belle femme, habillée en bleu se tenait devant lui. Il se sentait attiré par elle, et elle de même. Comme si un aimant les forçait à se vouloir. Oh oui, ils se voulaient, cela était sûr. Ils étaient hypnotisés. Sans s'être adressé un mot, ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et sans savoir pourquoi, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Ils auraient pu jurer que leurs gestes n'étaient pas contrôlés. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser des plus passionnants et langoureux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione se sépara de Drago, ayant l'air d'avoir enfin pu reprendre conscience.

-Malefoy !

-Oh ma douce dame magique. Que serais-je sans vous ? dit-il d'un ton somnolant. Vous me complétez. Laissez-moi vous embrasser… dit-il en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle. Elle le stoppa net.

-Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends…

-Chut, madame… Oh mon sucre approchez que je vous..

-MALEFOY ! cria-elle scandalisée.

-Oh ma..

-Malefoy ! cria-elle de plus de plus belle. Il ne semblait pas réagir, ni comprendre la situation. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait faire recours à la méthode forte. Sans le prévenir, alors qu'il avait le regard rêveur posé sur la naissance de sa poitrine, Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces, profitant de l'occasion pour se venger de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ces derniers jours. Son coup avait l'air de l'avoir « réveillé » . Doucement, Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione, la main sur sa joue rougie par le coup de la lionne.

-Comment as-tu osé..

-Désolé, j'étais bien obligée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me frapper espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe sale fille de..

-Je te stoppe tout de suite. Un seul mot de plus et tu n'auras plus de descendance Malefoy.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu es malade Granger !

-Je devais te « réveiller » pour que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser. On s'est embrassés et je ne sais pourquoi..

-… QUOI ! dit-il en emmenant son bras vers sa bouche pour l'essuyer. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?! A moins que.. ma petite démonstration t'ai plu..

-N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé et pourquoi tu avais l'air tellement dégouté quand je te l'ai fait remarquer ? C'est bien toi qui t'étais jeté sur moi dans la première mission !

-Je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi, et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé mais toi !

-Non c'était toi idiot !

-Non c'était toi idiote !

-Quel crétin !

-C'est toi la crétine !

-Bouse d'Hippogriffe

-Déchet de la nature !

-Conard !

-SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE !

-FILS DE MANGEMORTS !

Avec leurs cris, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le sol descendait petit à petit, et en un dernier craquement, les deux jeunes gens tombèrent dans le vide. Prit de surprise, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de crier qu'ils se trouvèrent assis, sur deux chaises en bois blanc, devant un table bien garnie.

-Qu'est-ce que… fut la seule chose que Drago su prononcer. Encore sonnée par leur chute, Hermione se massait douloureusement le crâne.

-J'en ai marre.. je suis fatigué… j'en ai marre, n'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter à voix basse.

-JOYEUX NON ANNIVERSAIRE ! cria une voix masculine. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la personne qui leur avait informé de sa présence et manquèrent de sauter quand ils le virent. Un homme, qui avait l'air fatigué, ainsi qu'un lapin étaient assis sur deux chaises différentes. L'homme était… euh… bizarre. Un peu comme tout ce qu'ils avaient vu à présent. Un océan de larmes, une oie chef d'orchestre, des animaux dansants, des huitres qui se faisaient complimenter par un phoque, l'envie irrépressible de s'embrasser qu'ils avaient ressenti sans raison, et maintenant, un clown qui prenait le déjeuner avec un lapin habillé.. alors c'était lui le lapin!

-Voyons Chapelier ! Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de faire la fête, pas avec ce qui se passe en ce moment ! dit la voix froide du lapin.

- Oh, c'est vrai. C'est vraiment dommage.. Du thé ? demanda ce dernier.

-Heu… non merci, dit Drago ayant peur qu'il n'y ait quelque chose dedans.

-Avec plaisir dit Hermione.

-Granger !

-Avec deux sucres s'il vous plait, ajouta elle sans relever la remarque du jeune homme. L'homme acquiesça.

-Bien, voici votre tasse, madame. Cela faisait un bout de temps que moi et Sylvestre (1) vous attendions. Je suppose que l'homme qui vous accompagne doit être le Valet ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit la jeune fille. Et je suppose que vous êtes le chapelier, et que vous vous êtes le fameux lapin qu'Alice courrait après ? demanda-elle. Après cette question, le dit lapin commença à pleurer.

-Oh, ma pauvre Alice… ma pauvre Alice…

-Du calme Sylvestre. Excusez-le, il est plutôt… sensible et Alice le manque…

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago qui semblait ne rien comprendre. Il avait les yeux ronds en voyant un lapin pleurer, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Hermione, qui l'arrêta aussi tôt en reposant les yeux sur Sylvestre.

-Un cookie ? demanda-il en tenant un plat rempli de cookies au petites de chocolat. La jeune fille acquiesça et même Drago accepta.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Alice ? Je croyais qu'elle allait revenir dans son monde après que..

-Non. La reine l'a tenue prisonnière. Quand elle a accusé Alice du vol de ses gateaux, elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais les cartes d'as l'ont rattrapé. Elle est, en ce moment, prisonnière dans le château de cette répugnante sorcière… Drago fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu cette expression ce qui fit sourire la dame magique de plus belle. Elle l'a laissée enfermée tout ce temps, pour pouvoir … en quelques sortes … célébrer sa mort. Elle veut l'achever devant tous les habitants du monde des merveilles pour qu'ils comprennent que rien ni personne n'est autorisé à toucher ce qui lui appartient. Après m'avoir expliqué pourquoi Alice était prisonière, le lapin redoubla ses larmes. Heureusement vous voilà madame. Vous allez enfin nous sauver, la sauver. Merci, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je pouvais entendre Drago soupirer.

~ La dame magique blablabla, la dame magique tatata… Et le valet magique merde ?~ Je ne puis me retenir de rire, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment le plus approprié.

-Dé.. désolé. Quand j'ai envie de pleurer.. je ris, trouvais-je comme seule excuse.

-Oh, que c'est fascinant, dit le chapelier en clignant de plus belles des yeux .

-Je.. désolé de vous le dire, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et comment faire pour sauver Alice.

-C'est facile, vous évitez le fait qu'on la tue, et puis vous la mettez hors du château pour qu'elle puisse revenir dans son monde normal.

-Eh bien… si c'est aussi facile que ça, pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi.. de nous, dis-je en sentant le regard de Malefoy.

-Nous avons besoin de vous, parce que d'après la légende, vous deux avec quelque chose de plus que de simples humains.. *Nos pouvoirs magiques ?*~Bravo Granger ! Une sucette ?~

-Et que dis de plus sur nous.. la légende ?

-Eh bien.. c'est un peu compliqué. Vous êtes des personnages d'un ancien jeu de cartes. Vous êtes deux amants. ~*Beurk*~. Vous êtes l'incarnation du couple parfait. Le ying et le yang aussi. Un est le bien l'autre le mal. La dame est le mal et le valet le bien. Vos idées distinguées, sont en équilibre, et donc vous en avez des bonnes finalement. Enfin bref. La légende dit que vous sauverez Alice. C'est tout ce que je sais. Désolé. Bien ! Je vois que vous êtes plutôt fatigués.

-Oui ! s'exclama à toutes vitesse Malefoy.

-Bien, Sylvestre. Veux-tu bien les emmener chez toi ? Qu'ils puissent se reposer avant qu'ils ne commencent leur mission ?

-Oui, dit simplement celui-ci.

-Bon, dormez bien. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le demander à Sylvestre. Emmène-les

La créature acquiesça. Sans dire un mot, nous nous levâmes et suivîmes le lapin tellement connu. Sylvestre ? Drôle de nom pour ce genre d'animal non ? Après avoir fait quelques pas, nous nous trouvâmes devant une grande maison.

-A vous l'honneur mademoiselle. Je ne peux pas entrer dans cette maison, elle est trop remplie de souvenirs pour moi… vous trouverez tout ce que vous voudrez. Choisissez vos chambres et lorsque vous serez réveillés, revenez là où on s'est rencontré, prendre le thé. Sur ces derniers mots, il inclina sa tête et fit demi-tour.

-Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un elfe de maison ? Ces derniers mots me sortirent de la réalité.

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu le traiter d'elfe de..

-Tu n'as pas vu comment il te traite. Comme si tu étais une petite princesse pourrie gâtée.

-N'importe quoi et en plus je… Attends un peu… tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? il fit semblant de vomir et reposa ses yeux sur moi. Moi ? Jaloux de… toi ? il éclata de rire, même si je voyais bien qu'il faisait semblant. Bon sang ce qu'il aime me voir en ébullition. Mais je savais qu'il ressentait un peu de « jalousie » , si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Mais « Je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe d'une autre personne que moi » exprimait mieux ce qu'il ressentait. Alors là Granger, tu m'as fait vraiment la meilleure blague du siècle, avait-il dit après s'être calmé.

-Bien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, Malefoy. Je ressens ce que tu ressens et..

-Et je ressens que tu es déçue et vexée… je te fais un tel effet Granger ?

-Tais-toi, on se tait quand on ignore tu le savais ça ? dis-je sans me rendre compte que je m'emballais un peu. Je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer une discussion sans queue ni tête. Et surtout avec toi.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé Granger !

Je lui lançais un regard des plus noirs, et entrais enfin dans la maison. Comment vous la décrire en un mot… Elle était… colorée ? Oui ça on peut le dire. Chaque pièce avait sa propre couleur. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je montais au premier étage, et m'enfermais dans une chambre. Non mais quel salopard… bon c'est vraie c'est moi qui ai commencé. Mais.. mais.. oh et puis zut je m'en fiche. Sans plus attendre, je me jetais sur un lit. Aaaah. Que ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin se reposer..

_*Point de vue de Drago Malefoy*_

Je ricanais toujours. Elle avait l'air troublée, et elle l'était toujours. Je pouvais bien le sentir. Réalisant que j'étais seul devant la porte de cette maison, j'entrais enfin. Quelle horreur…

Oui, c'était vraiment une horreur cette maison. Il y avait trop de couleur, et je n'aime pas trop ça à vrai dire… j'ai la tête qui tourne si je vois trop de couleurs et une seule pièce, mais ça, ça restera notre secret, n'est-ce pas ?..

Ne voulant plus voir de la couleur, je cherchais dans ce manoir une pièce qui serait un peu plus sobre que les autres. Je trouvais enfin une chambre verte foncé. Je me sentais enfin à l'aise. Sans plus attendre, j'enlevais mon pantalon et me laissais tomber comme un sac à patates sur le lit blanc recouvert de draps en soie. Ah, je me sentais enfin bien, j'étais enfin quelque part qui ressemblait aux endroits que je fréquentais d'habitude. Je fermais mes yeux, mais malgré ma fatigue, le sommeil ne m'emportait pas. Et je sais bien pourquoi. Je m'étais attaché à mon tas de papier. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me sentais pas complétement bien, si je n'écrivais pas ce que je ressentais. J'ai découvert, que j'avais besoin de parler. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait personne avec qui… Blaise ? Non, je sais qu'il se foutrait de moi, en plus ce n'est pas du tout de mon genre de lui dire ce qui me tracasse.. Pansy ? Elle me collait déjà assez, alors si je lui raconte ce qui se passe dans ma tête, elle va s'imaginer des trucs bizarres.. Crabbe ou Goyle ? Haha, laissez-moi rire. Enfin, je préfère et écrire sur du papier, le papier au moins c'est muet, et il accepte ce que vous lui écrivez dessus.. Mon dieu, je suis de plus en plus bizarre…

-Gabriel ?

Après l'avoir appelé, le jeune homme habillé de noir arriva.

-Tu m'as appelé ? demanda celui-ci.

-Oui, est-ce que tu peux m'apporter mon tas de papier ainsi qu'une plume ?

-Tu veux dire… ton journal..

-..Mon tas de papier oui, lui dit-je en le coupant. Gabriel comprit ce qui le tracassait, et après lui avoir fait un petit sourire, il s'éclipsa pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tiens, j'y vais.

-Bien, merci. Au revoir.

Le jeune brun s'en alla, et les mains tremblantes, Drago ouvrit son « tas de papier » pour commencer à griffonner quelques mots.

« Cher tas de papier. Bon d'accord, maintenant, je l'avoue que tu es plus qu'un simple tas de papier. Je me suis surpris à m'être attaché à toi. Bref, ce sera surement la première et dernière fois que je vais écrire ça, donc savoure bien l'encre… non franchement je deviens vraiment bizarre. Bizarre, c'est bien le mot pour qualifier ce que j'ai vécu ces deux derniers jours. Tout d'abord, j'ai rencontré un seigneur du temps, et j'ai l'honneur de te dire que c'est le dernier qui reste. Pendant ma mission, j'ai rencontré –même si ce n'était pas la meilleure des rencontres- des anges pleureurs. Les anges pleureurs sont des assassins. S' ils te touchent, tu es mort et expulsé dans le passé. Ton nom est effacé à jamais. On a bien failli ne pas se faire toucher, mais l'idiote de Granger ne s'est pas empêché de cligner des yeux, car j'ai oublié de préciser, si tu clignes des yeux, c'est là qu'ils te tuent. Tu dois les fixer, et je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile. Elle s'est faite touchée -dans un labyrinthe infesté d'anges pleureurs je précise- et nous voilà dans notre troisième mission. Nous sommes dans le compte « Alice aux pays des Merveilles. » En tout cas, je crois que celui qui l'a écrit était plutôt stone à ce moment-là… On peut y trouver des huitres qui dansent avec des phoques, des oies qui font le chef d'orchestre et dansent, des chapeliers fous et des lapins qui parlent… je me demande qu'est-ce que cette mission me réserve d'autre.. Si j'en suis maintenant ici, dans une maison qui explose de couleures, et qui donne la nausée et l'impression d'être dans une maison de poupée, je n'ose même pas me l'imaginer..»

Drago soupira et ferma son livre. Il savait que de toutes manières, qu'il le laisse là ou pas, Gabriel le trouverait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Fatigué par ces épreuves plus que insupportables, il referma ses yeux, et comme par magie s'endormit.

**OOoOoOo**

_Point de vue D'Hermione Granger_

Du bruit. Il y a avait du bruit et ce bruit m'avait réveillé. Des gens criaient, d'autres pleuraient et d'autres au contraire riaient. Prise de curiosité, je m'avançais vers la fenêtre. Ils emmenaient quelqu'un, ou plutôt la faisait passer dans les rues du Pays des Merveilles. Des gardes. Il y avait des gardes.. des cartes en fait… Et au milieu de toutes ces gardes, deux grands et gros hommes trainaient quelqu'un. J'essayais de voir de qui il s'agissait, et mon hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque je vis une tignasse blonde. C'était Alice. Elle était enchainée… la pauvre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je sortis de ma chambre et croisais un être resplendissant. Qu'il était beau… je me sentais divaguer.

-Granger ? demada Drago. Elle ne répondait pas, elle se contentait jsute de sourire. Granger … ?

-Chuuuuuuut. Il n'y pas de Granger…. Prends moi mon humble cavalier… je suis tienne…

_Point de vue De Drago Malefoy._

J'avais vu Alice, oui je l'ai enfin vue, escortée par deux gros hommes qui devaient surement être des bourreaux. On devait se dépêcher. Quand je sortis de ma chambre, réveillé par le boucan, je la croisais. Elle avait l'air d'être sur une autre planète, et cela se confirma lorsque je la vis me sourire avec douceur. Pardon ? Granger me sourire avec… douceur ?!

-Granger ? demandais-je en la voyant se rapprocher de moi, faisant exprès de dandiner son bassin . Elle ne répondait pas, elle se contentait juste de sourire. Granger … ?

-Chuuuuuuut. Il n'y pas de Granger…. Me dit-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Prends moi mon humble cavalier… je suis tienne… Sans me prévenir, elle colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Sans le vouloir, mes yeux se refermèrent, et je répondais enfin à son baiser. Maintenant qu'elle le faisait de son propre gré, pourquoi ne pas en profiter une peu ? (2)

~Oui, mais elle ne le fait pas de son propre gré… on est surement ensorcelés… En plus, ils sont en train d'emmener Alice, nous allons échouer la mission, et nous allons rester à vie… ou à mort ici… ~ Cette pensée réveilla enfin mon cerveau. Je me détachais de ses lèvres.

-Granger

-S'il te plait, dit-elle en recollant ses lèvres sur les miennes, arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

-Arrête Granger, s'il te plait reviens à la réalité, tu fais flipper.

-Tu m'as tant manqué José. Laisse-moi profiter un peu.

-STOP ! Comment tu m'as appelé ? Granger, reviens à la vie !

-Jo..

-NON ! Moi je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, appelle moi comme tu le veux mais je suis Malefoy et toi tu es Hermione Granger et Alice est en train de se faire emmener. Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

Je la vis écarquiller des yeux. Elle avait l'aire de s'être enfin réveillée.

-Oh mon dieu.. Lâche moi salle fouine ! dit-elle en me frappant la jambe. Pourquoi tu…

-.. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi en m'appelant José. Tu avais l'air d'être dans un autre monde..

-Je ne… oh. Je vois. J'ai eu la même chose que toi.

-La même chose que moi ? demandais-je sans trop comprendre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'avais pris dans la forêt, mais tu avais commencé à m'embrasser, comme si.. ah nan, je ne veux pas y penser…

-Alors… commençais-je, ayant enfin compris ce qui s'était passé

-Bon, on doit y aller, je ne veux pas échouer ma mission…

-Bien euh… à peine avait-il eu le temps de ces petits mots, qu'elle avait disparue de sa visions, le tint rouge pivoine. Etait-elle rouge de honte ? De Rage ? Il ne le savait pas, et franchement, il n'était pas vraiment dans un moment où il pouvait réfléchir correctement. Hermione l'avait embrassé et il s'était surpris à aimer ça…

**oOoOo**

Descendant les escaliers le plus rapidement possibles, les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent devant leur porte, où des gens défilaient, suivant les bourreaux et Alice.

-Madame ! Madame ! Cria une voix qu'Hermione reconnaissait comme celle de Sylvestre. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent le lapin blanc d'habitude, sali par la terre. Madame, Ils.. ils… cherchent.. ils vous cherchent !

-Qui donc ? demanda Drago.

-Les gardes, ils vous cherchent ! Ils savent que vous êtes ici ! Sauvez-vous ! Non attendez ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous prêter des chevaux. Ils vous emmèneront au château de la reine rouge, ils vont tuer dans une trentaine de minutes Alice !

Moi et Drago nous échangeâmes un regard. Il fallait absolument qu'on s'en aille, vite, et sans réfléchir, nous suivîmes le lapin blanc qui courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

-Granger, je crois que c'est le moment de l'appeler.

-Qui ? dis-je en continuant de courir.

-Ton reflet espèce d'idiote ! Ils veulent t'attraper. Je préfère que ce soit ton reflet qui meure ! J'avais complétement oublié.

-Mon reflet ! Mon reflet, vite, apparais ! Quelques secondes plus tard, un nuage qui me ressemblait flottait à mes côtés.

-Oui ?

-Reste ici, surveille nos arrières et surtout, si on nous trouve, faits en sorte que ce soit toi qu'on prenne. Le nuage acquiesça et disparut. Un instant plus tard, le lapin s'arrêta, revint avec deux chevaux. Un noir, un blanc. Drago monta sans discuter sur le noir, et n'ayant plus d'autres choix, je montais sur le blanc. J'avais peur. Je n'étais jamais montée sur un cheval.

-Granger, ce n'est pas le moment de stresser. Il y a des cartes derrière nous. Tiens-toi bien et laisse toi aller.

-Vous devrez passer par la route la plus longue. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le raccourci, car les gardes y sont déjà et vous ne devez absolument pas vous faire attraper ! Ils arriveront au château dans une vingtaine de minutes, faites en sorte d'aller le plus vite possible, nous dit Sylvestre. Avec sa petite patte blanche il frappa la patte de mon cheval. Sans me prévenir, mon cheval commença à galoper, suivi de près par celui de Drago. Je fermais les yeux et entoura de mes bras le cou du cheval. On galopait, encore et encore, traversant des paysages qui devenaient de plus en plus obscurs, et après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de route, nous arrivâmes devant un château, un peu plus petit que Poudlard. Sans attendre, je suivis Malefoy qui était déjà descendu de son destrier, et me fondit dans la masse pour pouvoir traverser la grille. Les gardiens ne nous avaient pas vu, vu le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient réunis pour assister à la triste –ou heureuse pour d'autres- mort d'Alice.

-Oyez ! Oyez ! cria une voix suraigüe. Je levais les yeux et vis une petite femme à grosse tête, habillé toute en rouge. Elle avait des cheveux rouges et on pouvait remarquer une espèce de cœur dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le jour tant attendu est arrivé ! Alice, va enfin payer ses actes. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, et Alice se montra enfin, toujours enchainée et suivie de près par les mêmes deux grands et gros hommes que je pouvais deviner qu'ils étaient ses bourreaux personnels.. Les sanglots et pleurs avaient monté d'un ton. En plus d'Alice, nous achèverons pour le plaisir le chapelier, qui m'a confectionné un chapeau beaucoup trop grand pour moi, par pure insolence. Et comme il n'y a pas deux sans trois, vous aurez également l'honneur d'assister au décès de la dame magique ! Les cris et pleurs redoublèrent. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir perdu espoir. Bien, reprit-elle. Nous allons commencer par… la dame magique. QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! Après l'ordre donné, je vis un des gros hommes « me » pousser pour enfin m'agenouiller et déposer –non avec subtilité- « ma « tête sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Je le vis soulever son énorme hache, et je ne pouvais plus voir la suite. Je ne voulais pas « me » voir, la tête et le corps séparé. Alors je me retournais et fermais les yeux. Un bruit se fit entendre, ainsi que les cris du chapelier.

-NON ! Non ! Comment avez-vous pu…

-Tais-toi ! Cria la reine. Le chapelier pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Alice le suivit aussi tôt.

-Je crois qu'on devrait agir, là, me chuchota Malefoy à mon oreille.

-Oui, mais quoi faire? demandais-je.

-Granger, granger, granger… Tu es Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Celle qui avale les livres de magie, et tu oses oublier que tu es une sorcière ?

C'est vrai, à cet instant j'avais complétement oublié qui j'étais. La sorcière la plus intelligente de ma génération.

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, dis-je simplement et rapidement, voyant que les choses allaient dégénérer.

-Demande à Gabriel. Gabriel, chuchota-il. Gabriel ! dit-il un peu plus fort. Envoie-nous nos baguettes ! A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, que nos baguettes tombèrent du ciel.

-Comment avez-vous pu ! Sale sorcière ! Que vous soyez maudite ! Maudite ! Brulez en enfer !

-QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE !

-Stupéfix ! chuchota Drago en pointant sa baguettes vers le bourreau qui allait tuer le chapelier.

-Pourquoi des sorts inoffensifs, tue ces porcheries ! lui dis-je

-Allez ! Dit la reine qui le voyait inanimé.

-Avada Kedavra ! criais-je. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous. On s'était fait remarquer.

-Tu t'occupes des gardes, et moi d'Alice et du Chapelier, lui dis-je avant de courir vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux personnages. Arrivée, non sans difficulté à destination, je pouvais entendre au loin Drago crier différents sorts aux innombrables gardes qui l'entouraient et je me sentis à ce moment-là un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé seul.

-Madame ? Vous n'êtes pas morte ? dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux, stupéfait de me voir en chair et en os, la tête sur les épaules.

-Oui, ce n'était pas moi qu'ils ont tué, juste mon reflet.

-Dieu soit loué ! souffla Alice. Je me présente..

-COMMENT CELA SE FAIT IL QUE LA DAME MAGIQUE SOIT TOUJOURS EN VIE ! COUPEZ LUI LA TÊTE ! QU'ON LUI COUPE SA MAUDITE TÊTE ! Cria la reine, rouge de rage.

-On fera les présentations plus tard, de toute façon je vous connais déjà et vice-versa. Sans attendre, je les relâchais des liens qui les emprisonnaient, et courus en leur tenant la main jusqu'à retrouver Drago. Mais les gardes nous avaient repérés, et Alice et le Chapelier devaient impérativement sortir maintenant, ou sinon ce serait trop tard.

-Partez ! leur criais-je

-ATTENTION BANDE D'ENFLURES ! ALICE VA S'ECHAPER !

-LA FERME ! avions-nous crié moi et Drago au même temps.

-Mais.. commença Alice.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Chapelier, courrez le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la sortie. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas qu'ils vous atteigne.

-Mais.. commença Le chapelier.

-VOUS VOULEZ MOURIR ? ALORS COUREZ !

Surpris par mes cris, ils activèrent leurs jambes et commencèrent à courir. Dos à Drago, je jetais des sorts sur tous les gardes qui suivaient Alice. Ils étaient des centaines. Non, en fait des milliers ! Et ce fut avec grande difficulté qu'Alice sortit enfin du château. Et voyant que même s'ils étaient sortis, on n'avait pas terminée notre mission, j'attrapais le bras de Drago, et transplanais vers l'extérieur du château.

-NOOON ! fut la dernière chose que j'entendis.

_-Mission accomplie !_

Ou plutôt l'avant dernière..

* * *

**_(1) Bon Sylvestre c'est le lapin. Je l'ai appelé comme ça, je ne me souviens plus de son nom x)_**

**_(2) Je voulais préciser. La dame magique, n'est pas un personnage fictif d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, mais je les ai moi-même inventés. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi , cette idée m'est tombée sur la tête, comme ça, comme pour les truffes de chocolat x)Je suis vraiment bizarre, je sais :p_**

* * *

_**Hé hé ! Enfin mon 12 eme chapitre terminé ! Alors, vous a t-il plu ? Il est plus long que ceux que j'écris d'habitude, c'est même le plus long x) Je vais vous poser quelques questions, pour assouvir ma curiosité :P**_

_**Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Que pensez-vous de la légende de la dame magique et du Valet ? Vous a-t-elle plu ? ET le baiser d'Hermione, Drago s'est surpris a aimer ça.. Et vous, vous l'avez aimé ? Vous trouvez que Drago et Hermione se rapprochent ? Quand au choix du monde pour cette mission, dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, cette idée vous a t-elle plu ? Vous trouvez que l'histoire avance ?** **Cette fin, vous a t-elle également plu ? Et enfin, qu'espérez-vous qu'il se passe dans le prochain chapitre ? j'ai déjà un petite idée :p Je vous envois plein de bisous bisous !**_


	14. Vous allez tous mourir ce soir

**_Hello _****_la population Fanfictionnaise ! :p ça va ? Moi super ! Bon, bah me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui est plutôt... effrayant :D J'espère que vous aimez les films d'horreurs et que surtout vous connaissez ce classique ! Bon, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les films d'horreurs ou qui sont des trouyards (Désolé du terme x) ) N'ayez crainte, vous allez pouvoir dormir ce soir tranquillement x) _**

**_Bon ! Bah, dites moi ce que vous en pensez hein ! Une petite revieuw ne fait de mal à personne et ça me fait vraiment plaisir _**

**_Réponses revieuws:_**

**_Bon, je vais vous répondre en une réponse en commun._**

**_Merci pour tout ! merci de lire, merci des compliments, oui le chapitre précédent était plus long mais bon :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le dernier ! _**

**_Bonne lecture à vous tous, mois je m'en vais dans mon vaisseau !_**

**_VERS L'INFINI ET L'AUDELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :Ok je me calme:_**

**_PS: Merci à ma bêta redeuse, Noem's 59 qui, sans elle, j'aurais fait des fautes... exorbitantes._**

**_Signe: MMG 3 _**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Vous allez tous mourir ce soir...**_

_J'ouvris les yeux. J'avais froid. Il faisait vraiment froid. Ma main tenait quelque chose. J'étais toujours vivante. Merlin merci. Jamais je n'aurais cru craindre autant un jeu de société. C'était encore plus difficile que de trouver les Horcruxes. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils nous épargnent pas les missions les plus dangereuses et redoutables. Quel malin plaisir ils prennent à nous faire mal. Je n'en revenais pas. Dans quel pétrin je me suis mise. Maudit soit le professeur qui nous a mis ensemble, soit disant pour montrer le droit chemin, pour enterrer cette guerre ancestrale qui est encore plus dure à vaincre que Lord Voldemort., maudit soit ce travail sans intérêt, maudit soit ce jour, tout simplement. Je le hais, ce prétentieux, mais j'en ai marre des disputes. Je veux que ça évolue. Je veux sortir d'ici. J'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée. Franchement, je ne crois pas que je pourrais continuer toutes ces missions avec quelqu'un d'insupportable collé au dos. Je dois lui parler, et si je dois lui tirer des oreilles pour qu'il m'écoute, je le ferais avec grand plaisir. On ne pourra pas sortir tant qu'on ne s'entend pas et tant que nos disputes n'auront pas cessés. C'est bien ce qu'ils avaient dit non ? Et c'est bien ce que nous devons faire. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'en suis consciente…_

_Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard._

-Vous êtes en train de me dire, que ma meilleure amie est portée disparue depuis plus une semaine, et que la seule explication que vous me donnez, est celle-ci ? dit Harry, presque en criant, en pointant la boite noir du doigt. Oui, cela faisait bien une semaine que sa meilleure amie avait mystérieusement disparue, bien que, pour Hermione, cela ne faisait que deux nuits et trois jours..

Le récit que lui avait raconté l'animagus semblait plus qu'incroyable, impensable, impossible. Jamais au grand jamais Dumbledore n'aurait laissé ne serait-ce qu'un seul objet, sentant une quelconque magie, noire ou blanche, à des kilomètres à la ronde, dans la forêt interdite _! N'oublie pas non plus le fait qu'il nous ait prévenu de ne jamais trop s'aventurer dans ces bois, peut-être qu'il n'a pas pris autant de précautions que ça, après tout, il n'avait qu'à nous dire de ne pas y aller et n'y serait pas allés…_ Harry secoua sa tête, comme pour vouloir remettre ses idées en place. Non, Dumbledore était un homme sage et prévoyant. _Mais tout être humain fait des fautes, des erreurs et ne se rend pas compte de ses failles._ A cette idée, Harry grogna.

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur Potter, dit d'une voix calme McGonagall. Cette boite renvoie des ondes magiques plus que puissantes, vous le sentez vous-même. J'en suis sûre. Je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit de la magie noire. Nous avons retrouvé cette boite dans la forêt interdite, près de leur carte. Nous l'avons retrouvée ouverte et les avons vus dans une boule de cristal…

Aussitôt, Ron se releva, ou plutôt bondit sur ses pattes.

-Comment ça vous l'avez vu ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ! dit Ron en s'avançant suivi de son ami Potter, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude, vers la boite noire à présent fermée. Mais la directrice s'interposa entre eux et son bureau, où était posé l'objet du présent malheur de leur chère amie, les arrêtant aussi tôt.

-Ne vous approchez pas de cette chose, si vous ne voulez pas être piégés avec eux Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter.

-Eux ? demanda Harry

-Vous ne vous doutez tout de même pas que Monsieur Malefoy est avec elle en ce moment, dans cette boite !

_De retour dans Vita Moldu_

Ils étaient brutalement tombés au sol, le bras de Malefoy, toujours tenu par Granger. Ce dont ils pouvaient être sûrs, c'est que le créateur de ce cauchemar ne les épargnait pas. Un vrai Sadique, il aurait pu être un grand pote de Voldemort. A moins qu'il n'en soit déjà un.. se disait le blond. Et ils ne se doutaient toujours pas ce que cette mission, plus affreuse que les autres, serait des plus difficiles et des plus effrayantes. Il pleuvait, beaucoup trop à leur gout. Son corps commençait à réagir, il avait froid, et ce fut après avoir essayé de se relever, avec beaucoup de difficulté, pour enfin retomber, que les jeunes poussèrent un petit cri de douleur, émis puis étouffés au même moment. Hermione ne baissa pas les bras, se leva la première et remarqua avec grand effroi que sa paume était entaillée par les branches coupées sur lesquels ils étaient tombés. Drago sentit lui aussi quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa main, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, essayant de savoir dans quel endroit ce fichu jeu de société les avait encore emmenés. Le paysage était froid, lugubre, sombre, et il avait l'impression que quelque chose de noir se cachait dans ces bois. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, certes, mais noir tout de même. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de découvrir ce triste paysage. Ils étaient dans une forêt, où les arbres ne portaient plus aucune feuille. Pourtant, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup au sol, et nous étions en été. Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant l'air d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit quelque part. Une série ? Une Film ? Une photo des rares livres illustrés dans qu'elle a vu cette forêt ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être un livre. Au loin, elle entendait une rivière couler. Non, ce n'était pas possible d'entendre des sons dans un livre ! En tout cas, pas dans un livre moldu ! Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, pourtant elle cherchait sans relâche. Ne trouvant pas, elle baissa les bras, mais elle pensa trop rapidement.

-Dis-moi que tu connais cet endroit Granger. Dis-moi que tu sais exactement dans quel monde nous sommes en ce moment ! Un conte ? Un film ?

-Non, je.. je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus. Mais j'ai déjà vu cet endroit quelque part… Le jeune homme soupira.

-C'est fou, l'aide précieuse que tu nous apportes Granger ! Pour une fois que j'étais moins dégouté d'être en compagnie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe doublée d'une miss je sais tout, dans un jeu moldu où on doit tout savoir pour survivre. Drago colla un sourire moqueur sur son visage, voyant bien qu'il ne lui restait que peu de chose à faire ou à dire pour la faire exploser, il ajouta : Avant d'essayer pitoyablement de connaitre mon monde Granger, essaye déjà de connaitre le tien. Celle-ci releva de sitôt les yeux qu'elle avait braqués sur le sol, vexée, Avadakédavrisant ces foutues branches d'arbres du regard, pour enfin croiser le regard de Malefoy, plutôt surpris de voir tant de haine, tant de mépris dans les yeux de la plus intelligente sorcière de son année.

-ça suffit Malefoy, siffla-elle entre ses dents serrés par la colère. Elle marqua une pause, essayant de paraitre moins sur la défensive et reprit d'un ton plus bas. On doit absolument parler Malefoy. C'est urgent cette fois. Notre vie en dépend.. Mais à peine avait-elle eu envie de terminer sa phrase qu'elle entendit quelqu'un marcher. Ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer si cette chose ou cette personne s'approchait ou s'éloignait, laissant pour seule hypothèse le fait qu'il ou elle tourne en rond. Pourtant, qui tournerait en rond à l'extérieur alors qu'il pleut des cordes... En lui jetant un regard interrogatif, ils se retournèrent, Hermione ayant décidé que ce serait mieux de remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

_Au même moment, un peu plus loin.._

« _Don't open this book! Motherfucker ! Don't write it ! Don't read it ! Don't say it ! Don't open the door to him _! » était écrit sur ce livre en écriture rouge sang –qui est probablement bien du vraie sang- tellement mystérieux qu'il avait retrouvé dans la cave, recouvert d'un grillage et de plastic. Il avait feuilleté les pages, trouvant un peu partout des images de démons, de diables, des incantations et des petits mots doux comme ceux que vous avez lu précédemment.

Le jeune blond, pris de curiosité, n'en prenait pas compte et passa ses doigts sur une des pages, plus attirante que les autres, du le livre du diable, sentant quelque chose de bizarre. Aussitôt, il prit un crayon et une feuille, posa le papier sur la page qui pourtant lui prévenait de ne rien faire, et griffonna pour pouvoir enfin découvrir ce qui était caché.

-Kunda

-Tu entends ? demanda Drago, ayant l'air d'avoir oublié la mini dispute qu'il avait eu avec la rouge et or il y a quelques instants.

-Oui, tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

-Si toi-même tu ne le sais pas, comment je le saurais !

-Pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive Malefoy

Il prit un autre papier, et fit de même.

"_He can see you. Don't Open the door to him ! __Don't tell it ! »_

-Pastratta…

Sans plus attendre, Drago et Hermione avancèrent, se fiant aux bruits de pas. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque part où ils pourraient dormir ! Au loin, ils voyaient quelqu'un. C'était bien une personne, mais celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir envie d'oublier quelque chose. Tournant encore et encore, trempée jusqu'aux os.

-Elle est vraiment folle pour sortir tourner en rond alors qu'il pleut ! s'exclama Drago en chuchotant, tandis qu'Hermione continuait à la fixer.

-Mais où est-ce que je l'ai vue…

-Montousse…

La peur montait en lui. Pourquoi lisait-il à haute voix ? Après tout, il pouvait bien le lire dans sa tête non ?

-Je crois que tu devrais t'en souvenir. Essaye au moins !

-Je crois qu'on devrait l'aborder. C'est facile, tu es mon… heu… nous sommes deux personne qui… quelle excuse donner pour notre présence..

-Nous sommes deux lycéens qui ont fait une sortie mais on n'a pas vu les autres partir et on est resté coincées ici jusqu'à trouver cette charmante maisonnette et cette fille sortie de l'asile.

-Bien… ça peut expliquer…

La jeune lionne fit un pas en avant puis un autre, jusqu'à n'être séparée de la fille que d'un trentaine de mètres. Mais celle-ci ne la voyait, alors elle décida de s'approcher de plus belles, suivie de Drago, qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans la forêt, et se racla la gorge

-Mademoiselle ?

La fille s'arrêta net, pour lever la tête doucement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-elle les bras croisés essayant de se réchauffer, et les sourcils froncés. Elle était vraiment jolie. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus pâles, aussi pâles que sa peau. Elle était assez grande et mince.

-Heu. Nous sommes des lycéens, dit enfin Hermione. Nous… nous étions en sortie, et les autres élèves de notre classe sont partis sans nous et nous… nous sommes perdus est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait rester chez vous pour ce soir ?

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des assassins ?

Drago tourna enfin la tête, pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il savait comment faire, lui. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, qui avait plutôt l'air de faire son effet, chose que Hermione se surprit à détester, et lui dit :

-Excusez-moi pour nos mauvaises manières. Je me présente. Drago, Drago Malefoy, dit-il en tendant sa main, pris à présent par la fille. Et celle-là c'est une fille sur qui j'ai dû tomber. Elle s'appelle Granger

-Hermione Granger, lui dit-elle en souriant doucement et tendant à son tour son bras. Elle lui répondit à son sourire et serra sa main.

-Amy. Appelez-moi juste Amy.

-Nous somme désolé de déranger Amy.

-Pas du tout… euh… entrez je vous en prie !

Ils acquiescèrent, et s'apprêtèrent à entrer…

-Canda..

…quand Amy s'arrêta, tenant sa gorge et vomit.

Hermione accourra aussitôt vers la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, alors que Drago restait là, une expression de dégout collé à son visage

~Bizarre, et plus charmante du tout maintenant~

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Hermione

Pour seule réponse, Amy leva la tête, regardant droit devant elle. Son visage se décomposa par l'effroi. Curieux, Drago regarda vers la même direction, et fut stupéfait, surpris et apeuré. Alors comme ça, les démons existent dans le monde moldu ? Ils croient vraiment qu'ils sont comme ça ? Si ça n'y ressemblait pas, comment a-t-il su la nature de ce qu'il voyait ? C'était simple. Juste à voir cette fille , les cheveux sales, les yeux d'une couleur jaunâtre et sa bouche qui avait l'aire normalement pâle, recouverte de sang, bref, une image aussi effrayante, ça l'étonnait que les moldus connaissent et croisent des gens comme elle, ou plutôt cette chose. Surtout après avoir vu l'expression d'Amy.

-Fait la rentrer, et reviens tout de suite après, déclara-il en ne quittant pas le démon des yeux, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts. Tout de suite Hermione ! ajouta-il. Hermione. Rien qu'à entendre son prénom, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, et que dès qu'ils seront sortis de ce pétrin, il l'appellerait de nouveau Granger, et ignorerait le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom quand elle le lui ferait remarquer.

La jeune fille acquiesça et emmena Amy jusqu'à la cabane.

Aussitôt, une tête blonde et deux brunes lui firent face. Un jeune homme assez charmant, brun et de carrure plutôt musclée s'avança vers elles, prenant Amy dans ses bras et la séparant d'Hermione, à qui il jetait un regard plus que curieux et interrogatif.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda celui-ci en essuyant la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Non…

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une fille blonde.

-Je suis Hermione Granger. Je vous expliquerais plus tard, attendez un peu, je reviens avec mon amis..

-Mais…

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire ce dernier mot, qu'elle était déjà dehors, suivie de la blonde et de la brune.

-Amy, çava ? Dit un beau brun, entrant dans la chambre de Amy.

-Non… je crois… je… je sens quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda le frère de Amy en s'approchant d'elle, assis sur le lit de sa sœur, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, les bras autour de ses jambes, recroquevillée sur elle-même et se berçant.

-Je… sens la présence de quelque chose.. quelque chose de mauvais, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante et basse. Ici.

Le bras tendu, la baguette en main. C'est comme ça qu'elle trouva Drago. Ne se posant pas de question, elle fit de même et essaya de trouver ce qu'il regardait. Mais elle le regrettait déjà.

-Oh mon Dieu.

-Bien, tu m'expliques ce que fout un démon ici !

-Je me souviens de ce film. C'est un film d'horreur.

-Tu m'étonnes.. marmonna celui-ci

- Et.. tu crois que cette chose.. est ici avec nous Amy ? demanda sur le même ton son grand frère.

Tremblant de plus belles, sa sœur acquiesça lentement.

-Oui.. je.. le sens.. Elle est là…

Son frère soupira.

-Et moi qui croyais que te séparer de ta vie de tous les jours pour que tu arrêtes de prendre ces cochonneries t'aiderait. Tu devrais juste aller en cure de désintoxication et ça aurait fait l'affaire. Amy… Je crois que tu devrais te reposer Amy.

-Non reste ! ne me laisse pas seule avec cette chose, lui dit-elle en l'attrapant son bras.

-Il n'y a rien Amy, dit-il en se retirant doucement.

-Non…

-Evil Dead, inspiré par le livre L'opéra des morts…

-C'est bon Granger. Je n'ai besoin de savoir. Ni le titre du film ni le titre du livre. Est-ce qu'on s'en sortira au moins ? Pour seule réponse, Hermione avala sa salive et sans faire exprès, son bras tendu commença à trembler.

-Je vois. On est dans la merde quoi. Par Salazar, reprit Drago Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

-Ouvrir cette maudite boite. On fait quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda aussi tôt une voix masculine.

-Rentrez chez vous, et surtout, cachez vous bien !

Sans prévenir, le démon s'avança à toute allure de plusieurs mètres.

-Stupéfix !

-Avada Kevra !

Mais ils ne la touchèrent pas, elle avait évité les deux sorts et s'était arrêtée à peine deux secondes, l'air d'être surprise et apeurée de les avoir vu faire de la magie. Elle leur fit un sourire.

-C'est trop tard, leur répondit la voix effrayante, elle est déjà entrée. Elle sourit de plus belles, montrant ses dents jaunes qui contrastaient avec le sang qui avait l'air d'être collé à celles-ci et s'en alla aussitôt. Doucement, les deux adolescents se retournèrent, toujours au même temps, faisant face à présent à deux têtes blondes et deux brunes.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était ça, demanda la jeune blonde, l'air paniquée.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle un démon, lui dit Hermione sans émotions.

-Et… QUOI ?!

-Vous ne devriez pas être si surpris, dit Drago. Bon. Comme dans tous les films d'horreur… qui est le sombre idiot qui a réveillé ce démon ? demanda celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

Tous semblaient stupéfaits, sauf un, qui avait l'air d'avoir pâli. Drago le fixa, et son sourire se fit plus grand.

-Je vois, je crois bien que c'est toi ! dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Quoi ? Eric ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!

-…

Il ne répondait pas, se contenant de fixer le sol à travers ses grandes et grosses lunettes. Rien qu'en l'ayant vu, Drago le connaissait déjà. C'était le garçon super intelligent qui faisait tout foirer de toute façon dans les films. Et comme tous les hommes qui le ressemblaient, il savait qu'il était timide, puceau, trop concentré sur ses études, oubliant de profiter de sa jeunesse, un homme qui semblait ne jamais avoir bu d'alcool ni fumé une cigarette. Un coincé. Un garçon attiré par tout ce qui est aussi bizarre que lui. Un Granger homme quoi. Un silence pesant se fit. Ils avaient tous été présents, quand le démon s'était montré.

-Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que notre présence sera très bénéfique, dit Hermione.

-Et le nombre de morts ce soir se limiteront à… trois ? enchaina Drago. Les jeunes personnes blanchirent. Ils étaient cinq… Vous avez du thé ? demanda Drago avec un sourire moqueur cette fois, fier de les avoir effrayé par la simple et pure vérité. Ils acquiescèrent, les laissant entrer.

-A.. Asseyez-vous. Et dites-nous bons sang, qui vous êtes !

-Mon thé d'abord.

-Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Nous sommes ici, nous allons les protéger, et eux, ils ne pourraient même pas nous donner une tasse de thé, rien que par politesse ?!

-Tu es incompréhensible. Je te jure, je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre..

-Moi de même. Tu ne profites pas des seuls avantages de la situation…

-Je reviens tout de suite avec votre thé, coupa une fille à la peau plutôt bronzée. Elle se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers ce qui avait l'air d'être la cuisine.

-Bien, dit Eric. C'est quoi cette histoire.

-Est-ce que vous avez vécu quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers jours ?

-A part le fait qu'on ait vu cette.. Chose… je dirais, les chats.

-Les chats ? Demanda Drago, plutôt curieux.

-Ils ont trouvés des chats morts, pendus dans leurs caves, dit Hermione.

-Comment… comment vous le savez ? demanda le frère de Amy.

-Autre chose ? Un talisman ? Bouquin ? Planche pour parler aux morts ? demanda Drago d'une voix faussement effrayante, levant les sourcils et agitant ses doigts.

-Un livre ouais…

-Bingo !

-COMMENT ! S'énerva la blonde

-Je… c'est plutôt bizarre. Heu. Maintenant que vous avez vu un démon, vous ne serez pas surpris de savoir que nous sommes des sorciers… dit Hermione

-Des sorciers ? demanda Eric sur un ton moqueur.

-Oui, des sorciers. Des sorciers qui ne te défendront pas, mais prendront une joie infinie à te voir possédé par cette chose à ton tour si tu ne nous prends pas au sérieux, dit Drago entre ses dents. Après ces quelques mots, le blond baissa des yeux, pensif.

-Et…vous savez ce qui va nous arriver ?

-A vous, je l'ignore toujours, sauf cette fille, elle, elle le sait, puisqu'elle a vu le film. Je sais juste que vous êtes dans un sal pétrin. Et qu'Amy est possédée, ce qui est très, très mauvais.

Les personnes qui étaient assis à côté d'eux semblaient ne pas comprendre pourquoi il avait dit « vu le film ».

-Trop long à expliquer, dit simplement Hermione. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

-Je l'ai laissé dans sa chambre, dit son frère. Elle…

-Si je m'en souviens bien, tu devrais aller dans la salle de bain, le coupa Hermione, dit simplement Hermione en prenant une des deux tasses de thé que la jeune fille leur avait donné.

-P..pardon ?

-Vas-y, je te dis. A moins que tu veuilles qu'elle n'ait plus de peau ! D'un coup, le brun se leva, suivi de tous ses amis et Drago, alors qu'elle, restait assise sur le sofa, sirotant son thé, ne voulant pas voir le spectacle. Il entendit l'homme appeler Amy, qui ne répondait pas, puis força la porte, et plusieurs cris d'effroi se firent entendre. C'est bien ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Comme dans le film, Amy s'était mise sous la douche, laissant couler sur elle de l'eau bouillante.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde revint, Drago s'assit, et ce fut à son tour de prendre sa tasse de thé, comme s'il n'avait rien vu de grave.

-Comment ! cria le frère d'Amy. Comment !?

-Calmez-vous. Vous avez de la chance que je me sois souvenue de ce passage. Si je m'en souviens, elle va essayer de nous attaquer dans quelque secondes, donc Drago prépare ta baguette, et toi, dit-elle à l'intention du frère d'Amy, prépare toi à être attaqué en premier, et toi, dit-elle à la jeune fille qui leur avait servi du thé, ne t'approche pas d'elle. Par contre, pour le reste du film, je ne m'en souviens plus… Peut-être que les évènements me le rappelleront… Doucement, Drago fourra sa main dans sa poche, étant toujours habillé que d'un simple pantalon, et continua à boire son thé.

-Comment osez-vous dire qu' Amy va nous attaquer ! Elle est peut-être en manque de drogue, mais jamais…

-Oh mon dieu, fut la seule chose qu'Eric pu dire. Derrière toi mec… derrière toi… Doucement, le beau brun se retourna, ainsi que Drago et Hermione. Les deux sorciers se levèrent, Hermione pointant sa baguette vers les autres, et Drago vers ce qui devait être Amy. Caché derrière son dos, Amy sortit un fusil, et pointa son frère par celui-ci.

-Stupéfix ! cria Drago.

Amy arrêta de bouger, mais après une quinzaine de secondes, bougea de nouveau.

-Merde ! Les sorts ne durent que quelques secondes !

-J'ai pu le comprendre Malefoy ! dit la voix qui devenait de plus en plus apeurée d'Hermione

Sans prévenir, Amy tira vers son frère, et Hermione le fit basculer de plusieurs mètres vers la gauche, évitant sa mort, mais pas sa blessure à l'épaule, par un sort informulé. Hermione allait voir si le jeune homme allait bien, mais un cri perçant la fit sursauter, et la cloua sur place. Les portes et fenêtres s'étaient ouvertes, quelques-unes explosés.

-Vous allez tous mourir ce soir, dit alors une voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'Amy. Pourtant, ces quelques mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Après avoir terminé sa phrase, la fille tomba à terre. Elle s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de ce passage, mais avait un gros trou noir pour le reste. Ils allaient vraiment tous, sans exception, mourir ce soir…

* * *

So ? Alors? ça vous a plu ? rendez-vous dans quelques jours, ou dans une semaine max x) Profitez du mois de vacances qui vous reste, et bon ramadan aux musulmans !


	15. C'est soit tuer, soit se faire tuer !

_**Bonsoir la population fanfictionnaise ! **_

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer je vous ai baptisé comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le pouvoir suprême ! inclinez-vous devant votre reine ! ... AHEM ! C'était mon petit moment... bizarre x) Oui oui, je suis très bizarre ! C'est la vie, que voulez vous !

Bon D'accord, j'ai compris ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais que je suis en retard ! J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration que voulez-vous ! ça arrive hein ! J'ai même voulu arrêter la fiction à un moment... Nan je rigole x)

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, j'écris un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent ainsi qu'un OS que je viens de commencer avec Drago pour personnage principal ainsi qu'une héroïne sortie tout droit de mon imagination ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez je ne fais pas de la publicité ! Je fais des annonces, nuance ! C'est un OS assez long (qui ferait presque la taille d'une fiction. Il est possible que je le transforme en fiction d'ailleurs...) et spécial aussi. Il est unique pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai rêvé ! Eh oui, c'est le marchand de sable qui me donne de l'inspi :p

Au fait ! Je voudrais faire un petit rappel quant au signes pour les pensées de nos héros. les petites étoiles (*) C'est Hermione. Les vagues (~) C'est Drago et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les petits chiffres entre parenthèse après un mot ou une phrase, c'est une note d'auteur ! Au cas ou hein !

Enfin bref trêve de bavardages. Si vous en avez quelque chose à faire de ma vie, continuez votre lecture, si vous en avez rien à faire, commencez le chapitre, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir ! ;p

Bon, j'ai envie de parler un peu de ma vie là x) Donc, pendant que n'écrivais pas, ou du moins que je ne savais pas quoi écrire, j'ai commencé à lire Percy Jackson *.* Dire que j'ai vécu sans connaitre ces livres ! Bon je viens à peine de terminer le tome 2 mais j'en suis déjà amoureuse ! Ne trouve-vous pas que Annabeth et Percy sont trop choux ? *w*

Bon, c'était le petit moment "je raconte ma life x)

_**Revieuws:**_

Je voudrais vous répondre en texte commun, donc ceci est adressé à _tous_ ceux qui ont écrit une revieuw: MERCI !

Merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai, au début, quand je n'avais toujours pas écrit ma fic, que cette idée était pourrie, mais bon, je vois que ça a plu à des gens ! Merci encore ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances ! Ouais bon, toute bonne chose à une fin non ?

D'accord D'accord j'arrête de parler ! Allez ! Bonne lecture ! Dites moi ce que vous en avec pensé !

Et n'oubliez pas ! Les étoiles= Hermione. Les vaguelettes (je ne sais plus comment on l'appelle)= Drago. Les chiffres entre parenthèse= Note d'auteur ! (oui maman !)

Enjoy ! (Kinder !)

MMG

* * *

_-Vous allez tous mourir ce soir, dit alors une voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'Amy. Pourtant, ces quelques mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Après avoir terminé sa phrase, la fille tomba à terre. Elle s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de ce passage, mais avait un gros trou noir pour le reste. Ils allaient vraiment tous, sans exception, mourir ce soir…_

_**Chapitre 14 : C'est soit tuer, soit se faire tuer..**_

Il y eut un gros moment de silence. Personne n'osait parler, trop effrayé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, fixant le corps –si on peut l'appeler comme ça- d'Amy qui restait inanimé sur le sol. Mais ce silence était trop pesant, gênant, presque religieux… C'est donc après un moment d'hésitation que le frère d'Amy le rompit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre le fusil ? demanda celui-ci. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il n'empêche que personne ne le répondit, et personne de bougea. Va le prendre ! dit-il à l'intention de la fille qui leur avait servi du thé. Celle-ci fit non de la tête, trop brusquement au gout du brun. On aurait dit pendant une seconde Mathilde la vielle femme que les deux sorciers avaient croisés pendant la mission avec les anges pleureurs.

-Non, elle m'a prévenu et m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher d'elle, dit-elle en regardant Hermione

-Accio Fusil, dit la voix de Drago. Le fusil vola jusqu'à ses mains, et à peine l'avait-il pris qu'Amy se remit sur ses jambes, le regard noir, l'air d'être déçue que personne n'ait osé s'approcher d'elle et donc que personne ne soit tombé sous son piège. Sans plus attendre, Eric courut vers elle, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, et la lança dans ce qui semblait être une cave. Il referma aussitôt la porte. On pouvait entendre Amy rugir de fureur et frapper le morceau de bois. Dès qu'il fut secoué par les coups trop violents pour une fille en manque de drogue, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Pris de panique, il se jeta sur la serrure et la ferma le plus rapidement possible. Il tremblait, on pouvait clairement le voir. En même temps, cette peur était plus que légitime. Celui qui n'aurait ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une once d'angoisse n'était sûrement pas humain. Il se releva et s'avança vers les autres personnages principaux du film d'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Laissez-moi sortir ! S'il vous plait… disait la voix suppliante d'Amy. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… s'il vous plait… Tous fixaient le sol qui tremblait à cause des coups d'Amy. Doucement, Drago se retourna vers la jeune née-moldue. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus. On aurait dit qu'elle était stupéfixée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? lui demanda-il presque en chuchotant, comme si il avait peur de paraître effrayant. Elle avait peur, et redoutait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle aussi.

-Alors ? demanda le brun qui l'avait entendu poser sa question.

-Je.. je ne me souviens plus.. Bégaya-elle d'une voix presque brisée.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça « je ne m'en souviens plus » ?! cria ce dernier. Vous sortez de nulle part, disant que vous êtes là pour nous protéger alors que vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer ? dit-il d'une voix qui se faisait crescendo. Hermione baissa la tête, ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

-Tais-toi, dit d'une voix glaciale Drago. Il semblait énervé, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi il prenait sa défense. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on vit, on n'est jamais venu ici pour vous protéger, mais bien parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix. Et tu devrais être un peu plus sympathique avec Hermione, dit-il en se relevant et commençant à marcher doucement, l'air d'être un félin guettant sa proie. C'est bien grâce à elle, que le démon qui te sert de sœur ne t'a pas tué, et c'est grâce à elle que celle-ci n'est pas morte à cause de l'eau bouillante –malheureusement pour nous- et c'est grâce à elle que ton amie n'est pas morte à son tour et c'est aussi grâce à elle que nous savons ce qui se passe en ce moment. Plus il avançait et plus le brun reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre Drago et un mur. Il déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Donc maintenant, reprit-il, tu vas aller la voir et t'excuser. Compris ? Il acquiesça de nouveau et se dégagea. Hermione quant à elle, pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête posée entre ses jambes. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Psychologiquement parlant. Elle avait vécu trop de choses en si peu de temps. Non elle n'était pas faible. Mais elle n'était pas non plus une machine, et donc avait besoin de se laisser aller de temps à autres, pour ne pas devenir folle

-Je.. je suis désolé, dit le brun, avec une pointe de peur dans sa voix. Peur qui ne venait surement pas des évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre, mais bien du ton plutôt effrayant que Drago avait employé pour lui parler, et du regard noir qu'il avait posé sur lui. Hermione acquiesça, acceptant par ce geste les excuse du jeune homme, mais n'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant. Ils entendirent un petit son, assez spécial, puis ils virent des petites étincelles bleues flotter devant eux. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, hormis Drago et Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bel homme habillé de noir apparut, et la jeune blonde qui les accompagnait depuis le début tomba dans les pommes.

-Super.. marmonna Drago dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser tous les trois, s'il vous plait ? demanda simplement Gabriel, comme si arriver en se téléportant était d'une banalité effroyable y compris chez le commun des mortels.

Il n'empêche, que les autres ne posèrent pas de questions, acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la pièce voisine, Eric portant sur ses épaules la blonde qui venait de tomber dans l'inconscience. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, il se retourna vers Drago et Hermione et arbora un petit sourire qui avait l'air d'être désolé.

-Heu… excusez-moi, mais… vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de magie pour cette mission…

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes dans un jeu de société, où normalement, vous ne devriez pas utiliser de magie. On a juste été cléments avec vous, et vu que les générations passent et que le jeu devient de plus en plus suicidaire…

-Tu parles.. marmonna Drago

-Donc, passez-moi vos baguettes. Avec beaucoup de mal, ils sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs poches et le tendirent. Bien, bonne chance, dit-il avant de leur faire signe de tête et s'en aller de nouveau. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, Hermione fondit à nouveau en larmes et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Drago ne put retenir une larme qui ne lui appartenait pas, et se retourna vers Hermione, un air agacé et glacial sur le visage. Mais il ne put garder cette expression en la voyant comme ça, si fragile et coupable pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Il s'adoucit rapidement, luttant contre son envie de la rabaisser encore plus, se disant que ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Alors, il s'avança et s'apprêta à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire auparavant. Il s'abaissa au niveau d'Hermione, et après un petit moment d'hésitation, l'enlaça. Pendant moins de dix secondes certes, mais l'enlaça tout de même. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et soupira. Il avait fait une erreur, car Hermione avait certes cessé de pleurer, mais elle la regardait à présent avec de gros yeux.

-Je ne supportais pas de ressentir cette peine. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Hermione Granger pleurer, c'est une grande première, dit-il simplement. Il ne rajouta rien, et ce fût au tour d'Hermione de lui dire :

-Je n'en peux plus, je dois absolument te parler.

Il se redressa de plus belle, fronça ses sourcils blond platine et lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il l'écoutait.

-Nous sommes dans un jeu crucial, où l'un a besoin de l'autre. Je ne veux plus me disputer, je veux que l'on fasse la paix, mais je ne te dirai jamais que j'oublierais ce que tu m'as fait durant sept ans. Je veux juste que l'on fasse une pause de haine pendant le jeu. Après, si tu le souhaiteras toujours, on pourrait se détester autant que tu le veux…

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel les deux jeunes gens se regardaient, se fixaient pour être plus précis. Drago soupira encore une fois, ne ressentant que trop bien son désir à faire la paix, lui donnant à son tour envie d'enterrer cette guerre, au moins jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar soit fini.

-Est-ce que mon geste était un geste que l'on fait aux gens avec qui on est en guerre Granger ? Hermione fronça des sourcils. Non, c'est trop facile.. se disait-elle. Bien. Je crois que tu as ta réponse maintenant. Elle crut rêver. Alors c'était aussi facile que ça ? Non elle rêvait, vraiment. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour ils feraient la paix, même pour une courte durée. Ça lui faisait bizarre de savoir que « Je ne suis plus en guerre avec Drago Malefoy parce que j'ai besoin de lui comme il a besoin de moi » Ce moment incroyable, que l'on ne pourrait même pas imaginer en rêves fut interrompu par les autres personnes, qui avaient surement suivi toute leur discussion.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de jeu… et comment il a fait pour apparaitre et disparaitre par magie ? demanda la blonde d'un air fasciné.

-On aurait dit Peige de Charmed qui se téléporte…

-Peige de Charmed ? demanda Drago, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, Charmed, tu ne connais pas ?!

-LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! Cria Amy faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Je l'avais complétement oublié celle-là, dit Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la brune.

-Où est le livre que tu as trouvé Eric ? demanda Hermione.

-Dans la chambre d'à coté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me l'apporter marmonna Hermione. Aussitôt, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, pour y revenir avec le grimoire. Il le déposa sur la table basse et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui caressait du bout des doigts la couverture du livre.

-Oh mon Dieu… C'est de la peau humaine… Ils ont utilisé de la peau humaine pour en faire la couverture de ce livre… Personne ne dit un mot. Ils étaient tous muets, attendant le moment où quelque chose serait révélée.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour ne pas sentir que ce livre dégage des ondes de magie noire. Même un moldu devrait le sentir. Ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Hermione ouvrit le livre, mais n'y trouva que des feuilles vierges, un peu abimées avec le temps.

-Il n'y a rien d'écrit. A moins que tu n'ait fait quelque chose avant, dit-elle à l'intention d'Eric. Il secoua la tête.

-Non.. je… peut-être… je sais. Quand j'ai voulu l'ouvrir, je me suis coupé le doigt et une goutte de sang est tombé dessus.

-Comme par hasard, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien, il faudrait alors que mon sang coule sur le livre, pour que je puisse voir ce qui est écrit.. Apportez moi un couteau.

-Tu es malade ? demanda Drago. Je n'ai pas envie de me couper également ! Demande à la blonde là, elle n'a rien fait de bénéfique depuis le début de cette histoire. Il jeta un regard à l'intéressée qui venait juste de se réveiller de son inconscience, et celle-ci n'attendit pas plus long temps pour accepter et s'avancer vers eux.

- Eric, apporte-moi un couteau. Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit du salon, pour y rentrer, un couteau de cuisine à la main. C'était toujours lui qui faisait les courses. Peut-être qu'il ne refusait jamais un service demandé par quelqu'un, se sentant trop coupable d'avoir réveillé la bête qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Il le tendit à la jeune femme. Elle soupira et approcha le bout pointu du couteau vers la pulpe de son doigt, pour l'enfoncer dans sa peau. Mais Amy avait encore une fois crié, et sous le choc, la blonde avait sursauté et s'était profondément coupée, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Plus de six gouttes de sang étaient tombés sur le papier jaunâtre, et on pouvait lire à présent tout ce qui était écrit.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te désinfecter ça. La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit la métis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Alors que les deux silhouettes s'en allaient, Hermione continuait de feuilleter les pages, ne laissant pas aux autres le temps de lire ce qu'y était écrit. D'un coup, elle referma le gros bouquin, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui l'entourait. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, et soupira un gros coup

-On doit la tuer… Comment on va faire ?

-Hors de question… dit la voix d'un homme

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est ta sœur, commença Eric, mais nous devons tuer cette chose. Ce n'est plus Amy. Elle veut nous tuer, alors c'est soit nous qui la tuons, soit c'est elle qui s'en chargera…

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

-Non, c'est Amy, je le sais. Elle est encore là, quelque part. Drago serra des dents et leva les yeux au ciel, demandant à Merlin ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'être coincé avec un imbécile fini, et se leva du fauteuil après avoir posé sa tasse sur la table basse.

-Bon. Je vois. Les personnages de ce maudit film n'ont pas un bon réseau et ne captent pas rapidement ce qui se passe dans cette baraque. Ecoute mon grand, dit-il en articulant chaque syllabe, comme s'il parlait à un petit garçon. Ta sœur, s'est fait attaquer par un méchant méchant monstre. Et ce méchant méchant monstre veut la peau de nos fesses. Car ce méchant méchant monstre adooore la peau des fesses des autres. C'est un petit coquin ! Veux-tu que le méchant méchant monstre prenne ta peau ? Je ne suppose pas. Ta sœur, ou du moins son âme, ne fait plus partie de notre monde. Mets-toi ça en tête. D'accord ?

-Non !

-Bien. Si tu tiens tellement à ta sœur, nous la laisserons en vie, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit mort et qu'elle ne te tue toi en dernier.. Content ?

Pendant ce temps..

Point de vue de Nathalie(1 : Note d'auteur)

Saleté de monstre, pour ne pas dire Amy ! Et saleté de blond ! Que les blonds sont cons ! Bon.. je ne suis pas très bien placée pour parler des blonds, vu que je suis moi-même blonde… Comment ce-garçon-au-prénom-bizarre a pu me demander, comme ça, de me couper. Et sans le moindre reflet de politesse ? Et quand je me suis coupé ? Même un petit merci ? De sa part comme celle de l'autre qui l'accompagne ! Et encore ! Ce monstre n'avait choisi que ce moment pour rugir ? Bon d'accord, c'est la soeur de l'homme que j'aime.. Mais elle n'est plus en son état normal donc j'ai un peu le droit d'avoir envie de la tuer en ce moment.. n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peut-être l'air d'avoir complétement pris conscience de ce que je suis en train de vivre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me demande encore et toujours, quand est-ce que je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar ? Roselyn posa une main sur mon bras, me ramenant à la réalité. La dure triste et effrayante réalité.

-Assis toi, je vais chercher du désinfectant dans le placard de secours.

J'avais envie de lui balancer « Non c'est vrai ? Je croyais que tu l'avais placé dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Tu sais, entre le poivre et le sel ! », mais « Ok » fut la seule chose que je lui répondis. Je ne l'aimais pas trop. Peut-être parce que je venais de la rencontrer.. Je m'assis sur les toilettes, la regardant fouiller dans le placard à secours de la salle de bain. Elle prit ce que je pouvais deviner être du désinfectant et sûrement du coton, puis elle referma brusquement la petit porte de l'armoire en plastique blanc cassé. Elle restait figée, devant le miroir, fixant son reflet. Elle avait l'air ailleurs. Ou plutôt elle avait l'air de ne plus respirer du tout. Elle commença à trembler, puis, son corps tomba à terre, secoué par des spasmes.

-Roselyn ? Demandais-je la voix plus aigüe que d'habitude. Je m'avançais avec précaution. Puis, quand il n'y avait plus qu'un mètre qui me séparait d'elle, elle se releva, trop rapidement pour mes pauvres yeux. Elle balança sa tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle beuggait. Non franchement on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle beauggait. Je commençais à vraiment paniquer. Et si cette chose, s'était emparée d'elle. Je ne sais pas, peut-être à travers du miroir ! Comme dans les films d'horreur !

-Roselyn, si tu me fais une mauvaise blague, arrête tout de suite, tu fais vraiment flipper. Pour seule réponse elle me sourit, et se retourna vers l'armoire à secours, doucement. Je soupirais, contente de savoir qu'elle ne faisait qu'une blague de mauvais gout.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais ? Elle ne me dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir l'armoire et de plonger doucement sa main dans celui-ci pour y ressortir des ciseaux. Mon sourire se fana, disparut après avoir vu ce qu'elle tenait entre ses fines mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je la voix aussi aigue et surement plus qu'avant. Elle ne me répondit pas, mais fit le même geste qu'il y a quelques secondes, avec sa tête. Doucement, elle ouvrit sa bouche, sortit sa langue et le coupa avec les ciseaux maintenant dégoulinants de sang. Sans prévenir, elle se releva aussi rapidement que précédemment, cria et courut vers moi, prête à m'attaquer avec sa nouvelle arme. Je voulus crier, mais rien d'autre qu'un petit hoquet de surprise ne s'échappa de ma bouche. Ma gorge… Putain de merde elle avait foutu son ciseau dans ma gorge ! Je ne sentis rien au départ, trop surprise et choqué par ce que Roselyn venait de faire. J'allais mourir. Je sentais la mort arriver. Elle sortit les ciseaux de ma gorge, ce qui accentuait de plus belles ma douleur et commença à me poignarder, criant et rugissant comme une bête sauvage, ou bon lui semblait. Une unique larme coula sur mes joues. Je me vidais de plus en plus de mon sang.. et j'avais de plus en plus froid. Je ne voulais plus lutter… Puisque, je savais que si je fermais les yeux, ce cauchemar se terminerait enfin. Alors c'est ce que je fis. Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'oublier comment je vais mourir, et me laissais aller dans les bras ce sommeil glacial que les êtres encore vivants appelaient la mort.

Point de vue De Josh(1)

J'étais dans le salon avec tout le monde et ce garçon, surement plus petit que moi, mais qui ne manquait pas de culot envers ses ainés

-Bien. Si tu tiens tellement à ta sœur, nous la laisserons en vie, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit mort et qu'elle ne te tue toi en dernier.. Content ? me disait-il avec des yeux glacials et un sourire ironique.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand un rugissement me coupa la parole. Ce n'était pas Amy, ça ne provenait pas du sous-sol, mais bien de la salle de bain… Roselyn et Nathalie..

-Bon, bah je crois que ta sœur s'est déjà chargée de ta fiancée et de ton amie…

Oh mon dieu… Non !

-Non ! Non NATHALIE ! criais-je. Je courus vers les toilettes suivis de tout le monde, et ouvris la porte. Quand elle fut ouverte, je faillis crier d'horreur, angoisse et de colère. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux pouvait me faire vomir me petit déjeuner. Roselyn, toute dégoulinante de sang était en train de poignarder mon âme sœur avec ce qui me semblait être des ciseaux. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'avançais vers Roselyn et l'arrêta, voyant avec effroi que Nathalie était morte depuis un petit bout de temps, car malgré ses coups de ciseaux, le sang avait cessé de sortit de ses blessures. Elle s'était vidée, sans que je puisse être là pour l'arrêter, la sauver. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire de toutes façons. Après avoir senti ma main chaude sur son bras gelé, elle s'était vivement retournée vers moi et me souriait. J'avais fait une grosse bêtise en l'arrêtant, car c'est maintenant à moi qu'elle allait s'en prendre

_Point de vue d'Hermione Granger_

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bête. Non mais il est vraiment suicidaire ? Certes, le monstre qui se trouvait devant moi était en train de tuer sa petite amie. Certes, J'étais aussi estomaquée que lui par la scène qui se produisait devant mes yeux. C'était… dégoutant. Mais de là à me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? C'était trop tard. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort. La fille métis, qui devrait s'appeler maintenant la fille ensanglantée commençait à l'attaquer. On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Il ne resterait donc que 3 survivants dans la maison. Moi, Drago et Eric.. si celui-ci survivrait.

-Nous devons sortir de cette maison, dit Eric. Ce s'est emparé du corps de Roselyn et d'Amy, et elles ont tué Nathalie et Josh. Nous devons sortir d'ici disait-il d'une voix tremblante tout en fixant le monstre, qui se trouvait devant nous, tuer son ami.

Oui, mais rien ne les tuerait, eux. On ne peut les tuer avec des armes, vu que si on s'approche d'eux, on est mort la seconde qui suit. C'est à cet instant que j'eus une illumination. Ou plutôt que je sentis que Drago avait une illumination.

-Vous avez du gasoil ? chuchotais-il à Eric.

-Il y en a dans le garage…

-Apporte moi un bidon, ainsi qu'un briquet. On doit les brûler…

Eric acquiesça vigoureusement et s'en alla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Drago. On n'a ni nos baguettes, ni notre bouclier, Eric, au cas où si elle veut nous tuer. On est impuissants et ça m'énerve.

-Ecoute Drago. On va essayer de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la déconcentrer sur ce qu'elle fait et pour qu'elle ne prête pas attention à nous d'accord ? Mais il était trop tard. Elle m'avait entendue et avait tourné sa tête vers nous.

-Oh oh..

-Bon bah…

-Courons ! avions-nous crié au même moment. On s'était dirigés vers le salon, Roselyn sur nos talons.

*Séparons-nous. Va vers la gauche, moi vers la droite. Elle doit avoir le plus de mal à nous attraper.* ~Oui chef~ On s'était séparés, lui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil, prêt à bondir au cas où si elle arriverait près de lui, et moi j'étais derrière la table. La porte s'était ouverte. Eric, les deux mains portant un bidon chacun..

-Eric, cours vers la porte du grenier et arrête-toi quelques mètres avant ! cria Drago. *Quoi ? A quoi tu joues ?* ~Je nous sauve la vie Granger ! ~

Et comme un chien, Eric fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

-Maintenant, ouvre la porte !

-Quoi ? Elle va sortir !

-Je sais, alors OUVRE CETTE MAUDITE PORTE ! Roselyn s'approchait, tel un félin vers Eric qui commençait à ouvrir la petite porte en bois. Rapidement, Amy sortit et se trouvait face à lui.

-Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait sale sorcier ! Cria Eric.

-Tais-toi ! Cours vers les toilettes et dépose ces deux bidons si tu veux vivre ! Il ne posa pas d'autres question, et il courut jusqu'à arriver aux toilettes, suivi par Amy et Roselyn. A ses côtés, se trouvaient les corps de Josh et de Nathalie. Il marchait à reculons, évitant les coups des deux femmes énervées. Moi et Drago les avions suivis, chacun un bidon de gasoil à main. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour libérer Amy, mais je voyais de mieux en mieux pourquoi.

-Elles vont le tuer ! criais-je.

-Chut. Laisse-moi faire. As-tu confiance en moi ? Je ne répondis pas. As-tu confiance en moi Hermione

-Oui mais…

-Bon, alors laisse-moi faire. Il s'avança tout doucement, vers la salle de bain et Merlin merci les deux filles étaient trop occupées par Eric pour l'entendre. Drago fit signe au prisonnier de se taire, et déboucha le bidon de gasoil, avant de le poser à terre et de le renverser. La pièce entière était remplie de gasoil, et personne, même Eric n'avait remarqué cela. Amy et Roselyn étaient trop occupées à planifier quelque chose pour tuer Eric et Eric était trop occupé à planifier quelque chose pour sortir de là.

-Va chercher le fusil, me chuchota Drago assez bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Doucement, je reculais, mon corps tremblant, jusqu'au salon, avant de revenir et de tendre le fusil à Drago.

-Maintenant cours vers la sortie ! Dit-il à l'intention d'Eric qui contourna la pièce, marchant sur les cadavres de ses amis avant de nous rejoindre. Amy et Roselyn s'apprêtaient à sortit, quand Drago tira sur le sol et ferma la porte à clef. Les flammes s'étaient emparées d'Amy et Roselyn. On pouvait les entendre crier et leurs cris se faisaient de moins en moins bruyants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin tus.

_Mission Accomplie !_

-Ne m'appelle jamais « Sale sorcier », dit Drago à Eric.

* * *

Alors alors ? ça vous a plu ? Laissez vos revieuws, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Sinon, vous avez une petite idée pour la mission suivante ? Moi j'en ai une ! :D

Bisous !


End file.
